Leading your Soul
by honeyandmahogany
Summary: Maybe I will never find the right person for me. I am the only one who hasn’t found her soul mate. What I would do with him... What will she do when he knocks on her door? All human. Canon Pairings. B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**First Fan Fiction Ever.**

* * *

Chapter One

Idiots and Presentations

**BPOV**

"Warning – I'm a dork! Keep Out!"

That's the sign every stupid man should have on their forehead.

That way I wouldn't have to be listening to an idiot about statistics and rates and numbers and… ugh… this guy is getting on my nerves. Is he so dumb that he can't see I am past annoyed right now?

"…the profit was huge! Three millions six hundred and fifty-five dollars were spent but..." God, save me please! I am dying here! I have to get away just for a minute. Another minute.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." Again. On second thoughts I actually need to go as far from you as possible and not just for a minute.

I almost flew to the bathroom and shut the door closed as hard as I could manage.

I had gone to the bathroom at least three times during dinner. I was that desperate.

I was starting to believe normal men didn't exist in this damn world.

Last Friday I had a date with a computer geek – nice looks, no brain; three weeks ago, I met a complete perverted that was always grinding on me – bad breath (want me to elaborate?); today was this freaking salesman – boring as hell who definitely has a gramophone somewhere inside him seeing that he couldn't be quiet for 30 seconds at least.

I think I have spoken three times during the whole dinner and it was always to hide from him in every woman's safety place.

I washed my hands, splashed my face with water and fixed my makeup and hair while I took deep breathes and convinced myself not to run away from… what's his name? Oh! He was Tyler, The Jerk. I looked at the mirror with a face of mock horror. How could I forget?

Running away would be rude, wouldn't it? I sighed and went back to the table where my "Prince Charming" was waiting.

Face it like a man, Bella!

Yeah, almost forgot to present myself. This head of mine!

Well, my name is (Isa)Bella Swan, I am twenty-two and I work as a professor of English literature at the University of Chicago.

My looks are plain and boring and I don't have much to show off. I have dull brown eyes, long brown hair and my skin is pale. I am actually slim but that's just about it.

Well, enough of me!

It's time to go home! The date is over! YUPPIE!!!

I've never been as relieved as the moment I closed the door of my apartment. This was the worst date ever. Did I tell him goodbye at all? Who cares anyway?

I live in an urban zone of Chicago in an apartment. It is not big but it's only me who lives there after all. It has a living room with a big sofa a television and a modern radio attached to a small kitchen, a bedroom with a queen-sized bed, a small bathroom and a room I use as a library and where I have my stuff from university.

I love to read and my favourite books are the classics. I also enjoy listening to music very much.

I am a great cook; in fact, before I went to English Literature I actually considered becoming a chef.

I walked into the living room and saw I had messages on the telephone. I pressed the button to listen to them while I changed to my pyjamas and brushed my teeth.

"Bella how was your date? You need to tell me everything! Was I right when I said the guy sucked? We need to go shopping soon! Call me when you arrive home! Love you! Bye!" Beep.

Does this girl even breathe? I giggled mentally. This is one of my best friends Alice Cullen. She is a little ball of energy. She is shopaholic and loves to… Wait. Have I heard the words "shopping soon"? NO! My giggles stopped abruptly and it was time to dread the upcoming shopping trip. She always makes me try everything she likes and takes hours in every store and I don't even want mention that my feet are protesting just by the mere thought of it. Why am I complaining? It's not like I can escape the pixie's wrath.

"Honey is everything okay with you? How is work going? We miss you darling. Call when you can. Bye dear." Beep. Mom called too. I miss her and dad dearly. I come from Forks, a small town in Washington where you rarely see the sunlight and everyone knows everything about the others' lives.

I moved to Chicago about a year ago and I had already settled myself. However, I had only seen my parents once or twice so I was really looking forward for next Christmas which means there are still about three months until then as it was early September and the beginning of the school year was approaching.

"BELLS, WE ARE HAVING DINNER TOMORROW AT GIANA'S! MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY AT SIX!" a booming voice shouted.

Ouch! I was coming from the bathroom and that voice startled me so my big foot decided it was time to play soccer with the bed! I, being the clumsiest human being on earth, just ended with my face on the ground. Double Ouch! Jesus Christ Mary Jane! That hurts!

Mental note to kill Emmy Bear when my eyes first land on him.

It seems like it's the only thing this guy can do – scare me to no end as well as make fun of me – isn't that absolutely amazing? Emmet is Alice's big brother. He is really sweet (reason why I called him Emmy Bear) and has a girlfriend…

"Give me the fucking phone. You want her to be deaf?" a woman's voice was hissing.

"Oh baby, don't be like that (kiss) you know I am like this (kiss) and you (kiss) love me for it…" (Did I hear sucking? Eeewww! Gross!)

"EMMET! STOP THAT! Emmet not now, we are still on!" Man, I didn't need to hear this part of the conversation.

"Bella I just wanted to tell you that Alice and I will be at your house after lunch to get you ready. EMMET NO! Sorry, Bella. Oh! Edward is coming too. See you tomorrow. Bye. Emmet McCarthy you are going to be punished..." Beep.

Okay. You can imagine what they did after because honestly I hope I can sleep well tonight. Now I have a massive headache, my big foot hurts and I am trying to erase the images which come into my mind after the "show".

Rosalie, my other best friend, is Emmet's girlfriend. Her brother Jasper is Alice´s boyfriend.

They make really cute couples.

I am, on the other hand, the fifth wheel every time we hang out.

It makes me sad that I am the only one who hasn't found her soul mate yet. Yes, yes. They were each other halves. Sometimes it is even annoying to look at them. Adoringly annoying, if I may.

They were all just perfect.

I am not.

Maybe I will never find the right person for me. I just hope he is there somewhere waiting.

I am ready to go to dreamland. I had Tylenol for my headache and I'm in bed already.

Didn't Alice ask to call her? Oh, crap.

Better I do it or she will be pissed. And believe me. There's nothing worse than a pissed off Alice.

Apart from a pissed Rosalie that is. Not a pleasant view.

I called her and waited for her to pick it up.

"Bella good night!" she greeted me.

"Hello Alice. You asked me to call you?" I asked carefully. The floodgates were opening I'm sure.

Three.

Two.

One…

"Of course I asked. I want you to tell me everything that happened. Was I right? I usually am. He was a dork, wasn't he? I told you so." See. Told you it was coming. "The dinner was good? What did you talk about? Did he kiss you when you were at your door? Are you planning on going on a second date with him? So?"

"How do you expect me to answer if you don't let me speak?" I asked amused "You are exactly like the Tyler guy." I laughed.

"Sorry Bella. Was it that bad?"

"Bad doesn't cover it at all." I said slightly irritated with him. "I had to go to the bathroom three times to get away from him so you can imagine how it went."

"Another night wasted. I told not to date him. You should do what I tell you. I always say the right thing, don't I?" She laughed.

Yeah. Unfortunately, she is right about lots of things.

Sometimes is like she can see the future.

Damn pixie.

"If I did everything you told me I would be swimming in clothes." I joked.

I knew she would counter attack – she always had something to say when you referred to her shopping issues.

"Well, if it were the case, you would be just fine. Clothes are fluffy. And it is not my fault that your wardrobe has the size of a fridge!" she protested while laughing.

"It is my fridge and I'm proud of it! And who are you to comment? Yours has the size of my apartment!" we laughed together for a while.

"Thanks Allie. We always know how to make me happier." I said when I could speak again.

"You're welcome Bella. Has anybody told you about dinner tomorrow? It is going to be amazing!" She squealed.

"Rosalie told me. She said your brother was coming. Is he back for good?" I asked.

"Yes! He finished his studies and he is working in the same hospital as Dad now! Isn't that great?" she almost yelled with her enthusiasm.

Alice really loves her little brother. He is a year younger than her. She is twenty-five, he is twenty-four and Emmet is twenty-seven.

He was studying in Dartmouth to become a doctor just like Carlisle, his father.

He has just finished his medical degree and was coming home to work at his father hospital.

Carlisle and Esme are really proud of him.

Despite having heard a lot about Edward I have never seen him as I knew the Cullens for about a year now and he was occupied with his studies.

"It's awesome Alice. I can finally see the guy everybody talks about." I answered.

"Oh, I forgot you never saw him." Personally no, I haven't seen him, but I saw some photos and Holy Crow he's Hot as Hell. And even that is an understatement.

"You'll love him Bella. He is single and you…" NO. No, no, no… I am not listening… la, la, la…

"Don't even think about it Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! I don't want any matchmaking!" I interrupted. She was always trying to set up dates for me.

"But Bella…" I just can imagine her pout at this moment. "You could try… It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Now she was using that little persuasive voice.

No chance Alice dear.

"Please, please, please! Belly!" she must be pouting full force.

Damn. She is good.

"Alice, at least be reasonable. Let me know the guy first okay?" Why does she always win?

It's not like he would want someone like me anyway. I sighed.

"Sorry Bella." She apologized. "I'll give him a chance to get to know you first and introduce himself." I took a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I'd swear I heard her saying _But that doesn't mean I am not helping_ after that but I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen." She squealed for the second time. "I guess we just have to wait for tomorrow. Now go to sleep. See you."

"What feeling are you tal…" she has already hung up. Ugh. I hate when she does this.

What did she mean by "feeling something"? She always left me some kind of mystery to consider.

That's really just Alice.

I put the phone down and went to bed feeling a little nervous though I didn't kwon why. After all it was just dinner with friends right? Right?

I closed my eyes.

I fell asleep fast thinking about the dinner and for some reason I couldn't tear Edward's name from my head – she said he was coming…

* * *

**Read. Review. Make me Happy.**

**Happy Reading**

**Tuxa28 XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Dreams, Calls and Misfortune

_I put the phone down and went to bed feeling a little nervous though I didn't kwon why. After all it was just dinner with friends right?_

_I closed my eyes._

_I fell asleep fast thinking about the dinner and for some reason I couldn't tear Edward's name from my head – she said he was coming… she said it would be good…_

**BPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning with the annoying ring of my mobile phone. I had slept restlessly dreaming about today's dinner and I wasn't in the mood.

Don't people know it's illegal to call others on a Saturday morning? I guess not.

I groaned, picked up the phone and answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"This is Bella Swan. Who's calling?" I said in a rude sleepy tone which milliseconds after I regretted.

"This is James Hunting. Is it a bad time?" Oh. Shit! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why didn't you take one moment to see who was calling?

"Oh. No. It's not a bad moment at all. I was just…" _I was just sleeping dumbass. What do normal people do on Saturday mornings?_ Not a good answer. "Never mind Mr. Hunting, may I know why you called?" So much politeness… At times I wonder why I was raised so well.

Mr. Hunting is the director of the University where I work. He is four years older than me and is really respected among the staff despite his young age.

On the other hand, I don't really like him. I don't know why but it's seems he is always looking at me.

Why he would be looking at you? Now you're paranoid too? Gosh. Get a grip.

He is a handsome man with blond hair and fair skin. But it is the colour of his eyes that disturbs me and makes me take a step back – his eyes are black as coal and are cold.

Damn. The man is still speaking. Focus Bella!

"…at four on Wednesday. I would like to discuss some points with you. Is it alright with you?" he asked.

At least I heard the important part. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. It's fine for me. I will be there. What points will we discuss?" I was curious. I didn't remember anything we needed to talk about. Strange. He didn't have private conversations.

"Nothing for you to worry about I'm sure. You'll see Wednesday." He replied.

"Okay. Anything else I should know?" I just wanted to sleep a little more. Hurry. Come on.

"No, it was just that. Well, I'll see you. Have a nice weekend." _You just mess it up thank you so much._

"You too Mr. Hunting. Bye." Finally!

I hung up and slipped under the covers hoping I could continue sleeping…

_Knock. Knock._

…or maybe not.

Arrgh! Do people even sleep? God!

I jumped off the bed and hurried to open the door.

I must be quite a sight with scruffy hair, pink top with teddy bears, brown shorts and bare feet. Oh. And awful sleepy face! And bad humour!

I should have stayed in the bed until whoever it was gave up. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

When I opened the door looked up and almost fainted.

Oh my God! OH MY GOD!

What did I said before? Scratch it. My day just brightened. And bad humour is gone. Who thought about it anyway?

It was HIM at the door looking like he just stepped off a magazine cover. I guess my jaw hit the floor but my brain just didn't function at the moment so I didn't put it back in place.

He was dressed casually with dark jeans and a dark blue shirt which revealed her well-built chest and strong arms. His face was angular with firm lines and his hair – if you could call it that – was a disarray of a mesmerizing bronze colour which screamed sex and sexy.

Isn't it HOT in here?

He was even better in bones and flesh than in pictures and my skin broke in goose bumps just by looking at him.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Are you Miss Swan?" He greeted with a crooked smile.

Holy Christ that voice! It was like pure velvet. And that smile…

I was starting to get wet and it was making me quite uncomfortable.

Wait.

_What the fuck?_ WET?! Are you out of your mind Swan? You really need to get yourself laid young lady! The guy only spoke it's not like he just gave you a lap dance! Which I wouldn't mind, that's for sure. Just imagining that body... ENOUGH! Take your head off the gutter!

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked again.

Man, he was talking to me and I just made a complete fool of myself because I have been ogling him.

I turned tomato red.

"Y-yes." My voice shook.

Then I looked up into his eyes and gasped.

They were the most amazing green – emeralds couldn't compare to their beauty – and it looked like they were alive, dancing and sparkling. However, it was not the perfection of the colour that shocked me or touched me the most; instead it was the intensity of his gaze and the myriad of emotions it held. There were so many that I couldn't really place them. Or maybe I was just speechless because I'm sure I felt a shock running through my body the moment our eyes met.

Then he spoke again and brought me out of my reverie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella. I have heard a lot about you." His wonderful voice said.

"The pleasure is mine." Believe me – it is entirely mine. "But call me Bella. I am not really fond of the whole name." He smiled.

Thank Lord I was able to form a coherent sentence. My heart was beating furiously and I had no doubt he could hear it because it was about to burst out of my chest. I blushed deeper red if possible.

"I have heard a lot about you too."

"Good things I hope." How could they not be? Do you have mirrors at home?

"Of course." I cleared my throat. "So… what brought you here anyway?" This was starting to get awkward. Here we were at the front door for God knows how long and I haven't invited him to enter yet. Shit!

"Oh! I'm so sorry. You can come in. How rude of me not inviting you before. I'm sorry. Please come in…" I was starting to babble and babble wasn't good. Better shut up.

I did.

He chuckled softly and I noticed the sound was incredible. It was ridiculously captivating and was even wetter after listening to it. Fuck! I needed a cold shower when he was gone.

I gulped audibly while I turned my back to him and motioned for him to come inside.

"That was fine. I came here because Alice had something she wanted to tell you." He said closing the door behind him.

"Doesn't your dear sister know the wonders of telephones? I heard they have been on this planet for a while." She did this on purpose. I am torn between thanking her and calling her some bad names that just slipped into mind.

We were in the living room and I faced him again after taking a deep breath. "Do you want anything? Please have a seat."

"Thank you but I had breakfast before I came. Alice asked me to bring you a box which I bet that contains clothes inside and it has also a note with what she wanted to tell you. The orders were quite simple: "Move your lazy ass and go give this to Bella!" He said in a high soprano voice trying to reproduce Alice's and we both laughed.

"I left it in the car because I wasn't sure if this was the right house although I followed her directions carefully. Do you mind if I go and get it for you?" he licked his lips after the speech and the movement didn't escape my notice.

I wonder what he tastes like. It would be fantastic to have his tongue in my… Stop fantasizing Bella! He must have a girlfriend already. In fact, he must have loads of them as well as girls who are crazy for him – he doesn't need your services. Not that they would be good anyway. You don't have experience in that particular field.

The thought made me sad.

"No, not at all." I motioned for him to go with my hand.

I couldn't help stare at his rear when he turned. This guy was making me crazy and I knew him for five minutes. Did he feel the electricity that I felt? Did I imagine this connection when our eyes met?

It wasn't until he was out of my sight that I became fully aware of my current state.

AHHH! I mentally yelled. I'm hideous! He must think I am the Monster of the Swamp!

I ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water and tried to tame my hair with no luck. I ran back to the living room and though I made the path without falling the first time, this time I tripped and braced myself for the impact that never came.

Arms secured by the waist and shoulders and steadied me.

I can't accurately describe the sensations that ran through my body when he touched me – what was once a shock now was a living wire. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were aflame and the emerald green I once known was now a dark forest green which had me hypnotized. Our faces were so close I could feel his sweet breath on my tongue and when he started to close the gap between us my heart rate increased tenfold. We were almost kissing – my breath was shallow and I started to close my eyes when his phone rang.

We broke apart quickly and he answered.

"Yes?" I couldn't help but be smug when I heard the slightly irritated tone his voice had. "Yes Alice… no… okay… I'll be right there… it's nothing don't be silly… no. Bye." he hung up and turned to meet my eyes.

"I should go. Alice was calling." He scrapped the nape of his neck. "She was wondering what was taking me so long."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you for bringing me the… box." I was red as a traffic light.

"No problem. I will see you at six?" he asked while I walked him to the door.

"Yes. Thank you again." I opened the door.

"My pleasure _Bella_." He kissed my hand and gave me a dazzling smile. Good Heavens!

He drove off while I stayed at my door stunned after what happened moments ago. I closed the door and slid to the floor with my head between my knees, my back against the wooden door. I needed a moment to slow down my heart and to make sure my brain still functioned.

Images kept running through my head.

_We were kissing passionately and I could feel every inch of his glorious body pressed to mine. His tongue was soft and fiery fighting with mine for dominance when he slammed me against the wall._

_I moaned loudly and ripped his shirt in a swift movement pressing my already bare chest to his feeling his hardness and the strength of his muscles. My hands worked with a mind of their own tracing every contour of his body they could reach and enjoying the silkiness of his hair._

_Then he broke the kiss and started trailing a path from my neck to my belly. His touches were setting me on fire and I could feel the pressure starting to build. I moaned again and trust my hips in an attempt of creating the friction I needed so much._

"_Please…" I begged through my lust-filled mind. He groaned in response and started getting rid of my offensive shorts and panties. Yes! Yes! My mind kept shouting._

_When I was completely naked in his arms I noticed he somehow also get rid of her clothes and was teasing me by grazing his cock on my swollen flesh but not doing any pressure at all._

"_Please, please…" I whimpered. I wanted to shout at him to put his fucking dick in me but I was a blubbering mess._

"_Please what Bella?" He demanded. "What do you want?" he asked with a raspy voice and ragged breathing. Then he lifted my chin to meet his eyes which were dark and glazed. "What do you want?" I shivered with his intensity._

"_You." I simply answered and that was enough for him because then he lowered his mouth to mine at the same time he filled me._

_We both moaned into each other mouths at the contact and my hips bucked in him. He stretched me even more. _

"_Oh! GOD!" I groaned when he entered me completely._

_Then the dance started beginning with a slow and secure rhythm turning into a frenzy and desperate one. There was a thump each time I was shoved against the wall and it was becoming louder and more insistent… louder and more insistent… louder and…_

"BELLA!" someone called.

As I began to have control of my senses I opened my eyes and realized I was still in my pyjamas. I felt asleep in a very uncomfortable position and I was sweaty and sticky everywhere because of the… It was just a_ dream_. _Damn!_

And there was that knock again and the high soprano voice which just meant… OH NO! They are here already! Shit, shit, shit.

I got up and straightened myself a little but I knew I wouldn't fool my best friends. I opened the door and came to face two of the most gorgeous women of the planet.

Alice looks like a pixie. She has big blue eyes like her father's and inherited her mother's kind smile. She is a good person to be next to when you are sad because she is bubbly and lively all the time.

She was dressed in a cute little purple dress. It was strapless and looked really nice on her petite frame. She wore silver high heels and had a silver purse. Her shiny black hair was spiky and she also wore a silver tiny headband on her hair. She looked splendid.

Rosalie is a tall woman and has a body that any model would die for. She has got sky-blue eyes and big rosy lips. She is very simple and down-to-earth and always speaks her mind. She is a great friend that always protects you when you need.

Rosalie wore a knee-length red dress that hugged her curves and contrasted with her long blond wavy hair. Her high heels and purse were black. It was a picture of magnificence.

"Bella! What took you so much time? And why I haven't you showered yet? Move your butt we have work to do."

"Hello to you too." I said in a grumpy voice. They could have arrived five minutes later… I was about to climax in that amazing dream. _Suckers._

"Hi Bella. Better hurry up or she will be mad." Rose laughed.

"And you think I don't know that?" I replied moving to the bathroom and closing the door. I took fifteen minutes to clean myself. After I got out of the shower I thanked God they didn't notice the messy condition I had been in. God must like me after all.

I walked out of the bathroom ready to face one of the moments I dreaded the most: Barbie Bella Time!

"Finally! I was starting to think I had to grab you here." She hissed. I sat on the bed and they started working their magic.

After a while which seemed to be a really long to me they finished saying it was time to get myself dressed. I grabbed the box Edward brought me and opened it.

I gasped when I saw the dress. It was a beautiful black dress that reached my knees with tiny silver straps. I put it on with the silver ballet flats I had and looked at the mirror. They passed me a necklace and earrings and approved the final result.

Wow. Who's the girl? I thought. They did a remarkable job and didn't apply that much make-up which I was grateful – it wasn't exaggerated.

"Thanks. It looks great." I said to both of them.

"You're welcome Bella." They smiled and hugged me. "Now it's almost six and we have to go. And we would appreciate if you explained to us why you were in that shape when we came in during the trip." _Oh fuck me! Too much for not noticing._

I groaned, grabbed my silver purse and went to the car.

Did I mention that God likes me? My mistake.

* * *

**Read. Review. Put a smile on my face.**

**Next Chapter: Dinner and… wait and see for yourself.**

**Happy Reading**

**Tuxa28**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Secret Glances

_Did I mention that God likes me? My mistake._

**BPOV**

"Aren't you sharing more information with _your best friends_?" Alice asked for the thousandth time. We were almost at Giana's and she was pouting full force looking at me through the lashes of her big doe eyes. It was_ almost_ impossible to resist.

Almost.

"I have already told you everything." Not exactly everything. I may have omitted some parts like the almost-kiss, the fact that I slept next to my front door after her brother visit or that he is drop-dead gorgeous or… did I miss something? No, that's it.

"Well, Alice, don't worry your pretty little head because we will know more soon." Rosalie smirked looking at the road ahead. "We just need to look at her and we see_ everything_ that happened." They laughed.

"And what exactly was that?" I was on defense now.

"You are attracted to him." She simply stated. "Now shall we?" I hadn't realized we were parked next to Emmet's terrific Jeep and Carlisle black Mercedes.

Before any of us could make a move, three doors opened at the same time revealing the three men that stole our hearts.

_What?! Stole your heart?! _You barely know the guy Bella! Let me rephrase then. You meant the two men that stole your best friends' hearts and the most fuckable man you have ever seen. Yes, much better.

"Good evening ladies." All of them said flashing their teeth in a charming smile which left us breathless...

I took a quick glance at Jasper and Emmett before turning to the Greek god next to me.

They are both handsome guys.

Jasper is tall, well-built and has light brown hair and brown eyes while Emmet is much more muscular and even taller with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

The three of them were dressed in black suits and white shirt, the only difference being the colour of the tie, which, for instance, matched the colour of our dresses.

Edward took my hand to help me out of the car and I gasped at the sudden jolt that ran through my body from head to toe the second our skin made contact.

Then he kissed my hand in greeting just like he did this morning – his forest green eyes boring into chocolate brown ones – and I couldn't help but turn pink, smile and be grateful for the lack of light the parking lot offered whilst I was led to the beautiful wooden doors of the restaurant.

Memories of this morning flashed through my mind and I shivered just thinking about the length of his body pressed to mine, how sweet his breath was, how... Don't go there Bella. You don't want to jump on him in the middle of the damn parking lot. You don't want to…

"Are you okay?" the man in question interrupted my line of thoughts. He had noticed my shudder and was wearing a concerned expression while stepping out of his jacket.

_My head screamed: No. I'm hot and bothered, care to help me?_

_My voice respectfully_ replied: "I'm fine, thank you."

He held the doors open for me, being the gentleman he was, and I entered one of the most expensive Italian restaurants in Chicago.

The building inside was breathtaking. The walls were painted in a lovely combination of beige, gold and brown. The tables' cloths and the curtains were dark brown with golden embroidery and the smooth fusion of tones gave the room a delicate touch.

It was already full of people and some curious eyes turned to us as we made our way to the reception where a fake blond girl was checking some sheets.

"Good evening. Table for Cullen." Edward said with a polite smile leaving the girl momentarily dazzled. When she recovered she smoothed her baby blue shirt purposely putting her silicon breasts forward and licking her lips.

"I´m Jessica. Come with me please sir." She said with a voice which was supposed to sound sexy but ended sounding like a dying parrot. The girls and I tried to suppress the giggles as we followed her. She was swaying her hips dramatically and I questioned how she did it without breaking in half.

She lead us to a round table where Carlisle and Esme were sat waiting for us and left batting her lashes and telling them to call her if they needed _anything at all. Bitch._

"Bella how are you dear?" Esme said standing up and involving me in one of her motherly hugs.

She is a beautiful woman with caramel wavy hair and shiny brown eyes and also the kindest and loving person I know. She wore an elegant green dress and black high heels.

"I'm fine Esme. Thank you for having me here. I know this is a family dinner, you shouldn't have bothered."

"Nonsense. You're part of the family." She hushed me and then whispered in my ear. "And I didn't want my son without company." I could feel the blood rushing to my face at her words. She winked and then it was Carlisle's turn to hug me.

"Good evening Bella. You look stunning tonight." He complimented me and I couldn't help but blush deeper at his words.

Carlisle is a really good-looking man. He has got blond hair and blue eyes and he is as much of a charmer as his two sons.

"Thank you." I smiled and proceeded to my seat. When I was about to pull the chair someone beat me to it.

I turned around only to see Edward looking at me with an amused face and a perfect eyebrow raised.

"You can sit now _Miss Swan_." His velvety voice said.

"Thank you _Mr. Cullen_." I sat and he took the place next to mine.

Afterwards the conversation flowed amiably. We talked about Edward's time at the University and his job at the hospital, we told him about what has been happening in Chicago and the latest events of our lives. More than once I took a rapid look at Edward just to see him looking at me. At those times I would blush like crazy and he would avert his gaze.

By the time the dessert arrived we were laughing (I was crying of laughing so much) about one of the stories Esme told about Emmet's childhood pranks and everyone was having a fantastic time so nobody could prepare me for what happened next.

We were just catching our breaths after laughing so hard when Emmet said his booming voice:

"Edward, man, what about chicks? When will you bring a lucky woman to our home so we can meet her? Or are you lacking of action?" He started laughing loudly but stopped when he noticed no-one was joining him and his amused expression quickly turned into one of confusion followed by one that could only be described as horror, probably realizing what he did wrong.

When I looked around the table I noticed he wasn´t the only one.

Everyone wore the same shocked face except Edward who was looking at his brother with an agonized and pained look. I'm sure if I were able to take a glance of myself I would be a mirror of confusion and concern because I was the only one that didn't understand the problem in Emmet's words.

Before I could find any explanations of my own, Edward excused himself and hurriedly left the restaurant.

Emmet muttered a distressed _fuck_ under his breath and followed him with Jasper hot on his heels.

The rest of the people at the table stole glances at each like they were speaking silently. Well, not everyone – I had absolutely no idea of what had just happened but was too scared to ask.

Carlisle stood up after a moment suggesting we got back to the cars while he paid for our meal so we did us he said and I found myself outside the edifice in the humid summer night with the girls.

My head was a pandemonium and the only thing I could really comprehend was the little question that constantly assaulted my brain: _What the fuck happened here?_

I was trying to make up answers for the question but each one was more hilarious and surreal than the other.

_Edward was lacking of sex and was mad at his brother for bringing it up._

_Edward was lacking of sex and had to run away so he could alleviate himself._

Definitely not. Firstly, Edward _couldn't not_ be having sex – the idea was clearly stupid – and secondly, his family wouldn't react the way they did.

_Edward was gay and his family didn't approve his sexual preferences._

UGH!!! I really don't like this train of thoughts. He is not gay Bella, he almost kiss you this morning remember?

Well then…

_He probably broke up with a girl recently and was sad because of it._

Yes. That was almost certainly what happened but… his look… and his family concerned faces… it had to be something serious.

I can't really place the emotions his eyes held when his brother said that – it was almost like the words were killing him inside…

I trembled when I remembered the tortured expression his angel face had. It broke my heart seeing him like that and not being able to help or to soothe his pain.

I was so lost in my little bubble that I barely noticed Alice calling me to enter the car to get me home. The Jeep was already gone.

The journey passed in a blur and I was getting out of Rosalie's car in no time. Before I went inside, however, I asked the damn question that was harassing my mind so I could get some credible information. However the response was not what I hoped.

"If you want to know you have to ask Edward. It is his problem and it would be wrong if I told you something about his life without his permission." She said with a sad smile "Now good night Bella. We better get going."

"Bye Alice. Bye Rose." I murmured seeing the red car disappearing in the darkness of the night.

I just recall _one thing_ before I collapsed on my bed.

There was just _one thing_ on my mind the instant I closed my eyes.

It was _his _name.

_Edward. _

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**

**What's the problem with Edward? Any guesses? Will Bella ever find out?**

**Next chapter: Horny Bella might show up... **

**Happy Reading.**

**Tuxa28**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine (unfortunately). It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Hot and Cold

_I just recall one thing before I collapsed on my bed._

_There was just one thing on my mind the instant I closed my eyes. _

_It was his name._

_Edward. _

**BPOV**

_Strong hands were roaming my backside from my neck to my buttocks alternating between a hard, firm and possessive grasp and a ghostly touch almost reverent. _

_A hot, uneven breath chanted my name over and over again gasping, grunting and groaning. _

_My chest was falling and rising quickly matching the pace of my thundering heart and the frantic movements of my sweaty body. _

"_Faster! Please! Harder! Oh God I'm almost… Shit! Fuck!" I was shouting like a fucking banshee as I dug my nails into his forearms and threw my head back in ecstasy._

_Shortly I reached my climax, my head resting in the crook of his neck muffling the loud crazy sounds I was making._

_The tempo increased and before long a masculine voice was crying my name along with a few profanities, his hands forming a tight grip on my hips._

_Once we both came from our high, we rolled onto or sides and faced each other. I looked into that marvelous green eyes and got lost on its depths before drifting to the darkness._

That is one of the versions of my horny dreams where Edward and I would made love.

Nevertheless, there were other adaptations where instead of making sweet and gentle love he would be driving into me forcefully, fucking my brains off or even turning me into a puddle of goo by licking and biting my pussy like a starving man who was given a banquet.

_My hands and legs were securely tied to the bed and the fact that my eyes were blindfolded only served to arouse me more as I waited for him to make some move. All my senses were heightened and I could feel the heat radiating from my swollen core._

_Suddenly a solid freezing object touched my right nipple and I yelped at the unexpected contrast in temperature. The unknown object was travelling through my breasts and stomach making me crazy with need and leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever it touched. _

_I tried in vain to rub my thighs to create the friction I wanted so much but my legs were wide-open so there was no chance in hell my thighs could make contact. _

"_Do you like that baby? I can smell your arousal from here. You're so damn wet it should be illegal. Would you prefer it in your wet little mouth? Open it." His I-know-exactly-what-I-do-to-you voice whispered next to my ear._

_I complied and he shoved the same icy object to my mouth which I took a while to identify as an ice cube due to my incoherent state. _

_Jesus. I never knew a freakin' ice cube could bring you pleasure like this but I was certainly enjoying it. Too much._

"_Would your tight pussy perhaps want a little bit of cold too?" he growled and then added in a much softer and persuasive voice "and who knows maybe you want a bit of friction as well."_

_I moaned at his words and my hips bucked instinctively. _

"_Well my dear you have to beg for it. Can you do that for me my darling?" Oh God. That mother fucking sexy voice was irresistible. I moaned again moving my hips rhythmically._

"_You have to beg baby. I won't give it to you I if you don't." By this time the ice cube in my mouth had already melted and the ones in his hands were drawing random patterns on the inside of my oversensitive thighs._

"_P-ple-aase. Pleeas-se Edward." I whimpered. I was starting to get impatient and the amusement in his voice indicated that he was aware of my condition._

"_You have to talk louder sweetheart so I can understand what you're saying." He said and that was my limit._

"_PLEASE! PLEASE! EDWARD! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" I snarled – I was so turned on that I feared I might pass out. "I need you… plea-ss-e…"_

_The bastard must have felt pity for me because he wasted no time in pushing into me, stretching my walls and filling me completely. I lasted two seconds before a mind-blowing orgasm swept through me making me scream at the top of my lungs and my toes curl. _

_He continued spearing his cock into me and the speed of the thrusts combined with his erratic breathing brought me to my second orgasm. This time we shouted at the same time – our screams echoing in unison._

"Miss Swan? Mr. Hunting is waiting for you in his office." A woman's voice ended my daydreaming.

Yes. I am fucking daydreaming about doing earth-shattering sex with Edward Cullen while I'm about to have a meeting with my boss. He already occupied my night dreams and now I'm dreaming about him during the day too.

It has been like this since Friday and I still don't know the solution of the dinner's mystery. I racked my brain in hope I found out something but before I can reach any brilliant conclusion, my imagination starts flying and I find myself lost in some really M-rated thoughts about the green-eyed doctor I met just a few days ago.

Bella, Bella, Bella… you're sooo screwed.

I sighed as I knocked on the door of my employer's office mentally preparing myself for the conversation we will be having. I still didn't understand why he needed to talk to me privately before the school started.

"Come in." I did as he said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hunting." I said politely.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan. I am glad you could come to meet me today during your holiday period." He replied in a sweet (and surprisingly uncomfortable) tone as he motioned for me to seat on the leather chair in front of his desk.

His office was simple but distinct. The only furniture it had was a desk, three arm-chairs and some shelves full of books, which was meticulously polished, and whose coffee brown colour made a perfect contrast with the jade colour of the curtains and carpet.

Once more my thoughts wandered to Edward as I remembered the difference between the passionate green of his eyes and the plain brown of mine.

Geez Bella, you're becoming such a stalker. Stop thinking about the guy for a minute.

Yeah, like it is that easy.

"No problem Mr. Hunting. Which issue did you want to discuss with me?" I asked going straight to the point because I just wanted to get away from him.

"I wanted you to sign some papers about the subjects you will be teaching this year." He explained. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were pitch-black which send a shudder through my spine.

"I thought it was all taken care of. I am only teaching English literature." I frowned.

"Well, it isn't. I just want you to sign these." He handed me a file.

I opened the file and was reading through the papers which didn't mention me at all. He must have given me the wrong file.

"Mr. Hunting I think you…" I froze as I felt his hands on my bare shoulders. I didn't even notice he had moved at all.

Then I heard him inhale deeply behind me while running his hands through the length of my arms. I was so shocked with his behavior that I think my brain just stopped functioning.

"Your scent is amazing Miss Swan. It makes me hard just smelling you." He purred.

Holy. Fucking. Hell. How am I supposed to walk away of this one?

He started kissing my neck as I started to freak out.

Then my knight in shining armor made its appearance by knocking on the door.

Thank God.

"Mr. Hunting, there are some parents outside that would like to have a word with you." My savior said.

"Okay. Tell them to way a minute, please." His voice said next to my ear.

That made some kind of switch click inside of me because the next thing I know is that I was running as fast as I could without falling through the campus.

I enter my car in a swift movement and banged my head to the steering wheel gripping it with shaky hands.

_Note to self: Do not stay alone in a room with your horny boss._

When I calmed myself the best I could manage I drove to the first place I thought – Alice and Jasper's home.

By the time I arrived my destiny, I was crying, tears blurring the road in front of me while my weak legs dragged me to my best friend´s waiting arms. She let me cry and ruin her designer shirt always whispering sweet things to me so I could calm down.

When I eventually found my voice I proceeded to tell her what had happened that afternoon. Her first reaction was fury, but soon it turned to anger before changing into to sadness as he realized we hadn't any means to prove what he did. After that she advised me to stay away from him and to make sure there were people around every time meeting him was unavoidable.

Once the nightmare was discussed we talked about lighter topics. We spent the rest of the afternoon together, watched a film and laughed a lot.

The film ended exactly when Jasper arrived home accompanied by the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Hello girls. What are you doing?" Jasper asked jumping to the sofa next to Alice giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Watching a film?" Edward guessed eyeing the television. I swore my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Yes. That's exactly what we girls were doing." Alice said cheerfully. "Do you know if Emmet and Rosalie are late? The pizzas must be arriving at any time."

"I called Emmet. They were in the car already." Jasper informed.

"Oh. Then I think I'll go. I still…" I didn't want to interfere in the dinner.

"Why don't you have dinner with us?" Edward asked hopefully.

"You aren't going anywhere Bella. I ordered pizza for you too. Do you think I would let you go knowing you have yet to make your own meal? Is that what you think of me?" she asked in mock horror, feigning hurt by putting a hand on her heart.

I giggled and agreed to stay with them for the dinner.

We were sitting on the sofas speaking about our days when a booming voice shouted.

"Honey, I'm home!" followed by a loud bang on the door so everyone knew one thing: Emmet was here.

Alice opened the door for them and he entered with the pizzas on one hand and Rosalie on the other side.

"What could a man possibly want more? I have food and the best woman in the world." He said happily and everybody rolled their eyes at his comment.

After Emmet hugged and kissed everyone in the room (including his brothers) we settled for dinner.

We ate blissfully always telling jokes and some childhood stories and when we were full of pizza (Emmet ate one by himself) we sat on the living room couches.

I really loved spending time with them and Edward especially and the dinner was incredible so far when Alice just ruined everything with a few words.

"Let's play some games!"

_Lord help me! _

* * *

**What do you think will happen during the games? Any suggestions?**

**Would you appreciate a EPOV? Review and tell me.**

**You know I'm a review addicted. Could you feed my crazy addiction please? I would love if you review.**

**Review=Inspiration**

**Happy Reading =D**

**Tuxa28**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine (I only wish it was). It belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I simply borrowed the characters for a while.**

**I want to thank those who reviewed my story or put it on alert or even added it to your favourites. You may not believe me but one little review makes me ecstatic. I actually made a happy dance in my head after so… yeah… I´m crazy like that… Thanks again. =D**

* * *

Chapter Five

Kid games?!

_Alice just ruined everything with a few words._

"_Let's play some games!" _

_Lord help me! _

**BPOV **

I had a feeling I wouldn't like this. Every time I played these games I would always end up with a face as red as reindeer Rudolph due to one of two things: whether I was dying of embarrassment or was drunk.

Endearing, right?

That's the reason why I was the first to voice my opinion about the matter.

"Alice, you aren't talking about those stupid games teenagers play during their parties, are you? I personally think they are extremely annoying." I said hoping she dropped the subject.

"Well, that's precisely what I was talking about and I don't care if you like it or not – you will play with us." See? Why do I even try? She always gets what she wants.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be such a spoilsport." Jasper said. "It's not like we're in high school and you're afraid of saying something stupid so you can impress us."

"It's not even like your biggest crush is participating and you'll reveal your undying feelings for him in a dare or something. Relax, Bella." Rosalie concluded smirking.

Geez… Could they be more accurate? That's exactly what is happening. Edward is here and I will certainly make a fool of myself in front of him.

Why me, my Lord? What have I done to deserve such a faith?

"Well" Emmet started rubbing his hands in a mischievous way. "Why don't we start with "I've never"?

"Sure! Just let me grab some glasses and… what do you guys want to drink?" Edward said standing up.

"Just bring a few bottles with different drinks and we will mix them, no problem." Jasper answered.

"I'll just go to the bathroom before we start." I announced getting up and leaving the room.

When I did what I had to do, I washed my hands and splashed my overheated face with cold water in a frail attempt to compose myself.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror, repeated "I can do this" a few times and then made my way back to the living room.

I was so distracted in my own world that I didn't realized there was a person in the middle of the hall. We collided and ended in a tangled mess of limbs and flesh on the cold tiles of the floor.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I wasn't counting on so much traffic, I guess." I apologized with a lame joke.

"I'm fine." The person under me said in a strained voice.

I lifted my head and saw two deep forest green orbs staring right back at me.

Bloody Hell!

It was Edward under me.

It was Edward's body flushed with mine.

It was _Edward junior_ poking my thigh.

It was… _WHAT?!_

Edward Cullen was _hard_ under _me_?!

Before we could react in any way, Emmet's voice sounded through the hall making us jump.

"Edward! Bella! Hurry up! We're waiting!"

We quickly entered the room and took the available seats avoiding looking at anyone in particular, opting to stare at a spot on the ground.

I rubbed my legs searching for friction because the incident had turned me on and Edward put a pillow on his lap to, you know, hide his little problem. Which wasn't little at all, I can tell.

After what seemed an eternity of awkward silence, Rosalie decided to intervene.

"Look, I have no idea what you two were doing outside this room and I could care less. Could we please start playing seeing that everybody is finally present?"

"Let's do it! I'll go first." Alice squealed. There were already six glasses full with liquor on the table.

"I've never had sex in a public place." Edward, Emmet and Rosalie drank and filled the glasses again.

"I've never cheated on anyone." Rosalie stated and surprisingly anyone drank.

Emmet was next.

"I've never fantasized about Edward." He smirked. Rosalie and I drank making everyone turn to me except Emmet who was looking at Rosalie with a shocked face – his mouth opening and closing like a golden fish.

"What?! He's hot!" We said at the same time, Rosalie with a slightly exasperated expression and me with a face redder than a STOP sign.

"Why don't we play "Spin the Bottle"?" I blurted suddenly. "When it first lands on you, you peck the other on the lips, if it stops twice you give each other a French kiss and at the third time you'll have to make out for two minutes. Okay?" Everyone nodded silently probably taken aback by my unexpected behavior.

By the time the bottle started to spin the sexual tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

First spin: Alice.

Second spin: me.

I pecked her on the lips – no worries. The game proceeded.

First spin: Alice.

Second spin: Jasper.

They pecked on the lips gladly. The game continued.

First spin: Emmet.

Second spin: Jasper.

The room thundered with laughs while they barely grazed their lips and exchanged disgusted glances.

The next three rounds left the room speechless and almost gave me a heart attack.

All the spins landed on Edward and me.

The peck on the lips made my heart soar and sent a pleasant shock through my spine, the French kiss not only sent a thousand volts through all my body but also turned me on as hell and the heavy make out session left me so wet and needy I feared to orgasm right there in my best friend's fucking living room.

On the following turn, however, we faced a serious problem: What do you if the bottle decides to repeat the same pair for the fourth time?

Alice solved our issue: 7 minutes in heaven.

I just made out with Edward Cullen. I just made out with Edward Cullen. I just made out with Edward Cullen.

My brain insisted on singing this song all the way through Alice's closet where she had sent us to accomplish our mission.

We got there silently and he opened the door for me, closing it right after he entered the dark area and assaulting me.

He pushed forcefully me into the wall and his wonderful lips started moving urgently against mine making my breath hitch. His mouth was heaven – hot, wet and needy – his lips were masculine and firm but so soft against mine, his breath was sweet and fragrant and his tongue… anxious and powerful fighting with my own.

I was getting wetter by the second and I couldn't suppress the moans of pleasure that escaped me nor could he stop his grunts and groans.

His expert hands explored my body leaving a trail of fire where they passed. I could feel every inch of his body on mine but it still wasn't near enough so using the wall as leverage I threw my legs around his waist locking my ankles behind him.

My heated core was throbbing as I rubbed on his prominent erection and my hips started moving rhythmically with his. I moaned loudly. Shit, that felt so good.

When the kissed stopped – not because we wanted but because we needed oxygen – his lips never left my skin. He nibbled, sucked and devoured my neck and collarbones as I buried my hands on his silk disarray of hair sometimes pulling other times massing or scratching his scalp.

I never wanted this to end.

I didn't want to be doing this in Alice's closet in a house full of people.

I wanted us to be alone so I could have my wicked way with this Greek God.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Hey, that's enough! You're there for ten minutes now. Get out and move your asses downstairs!" someone said. I couldn't make out anything in this state – completely incoherent and on verges of climaxing.

Why don't they leave us alone? Every time we start there's a fucking interruption!

"We should stop." His velvety voice said with a hint of reluctance but he made no move to leave – his open-mouthed kisses on my neck only intensified.

"Yeah... We better get…" I was cut mid sentence by a tender kiss followed gentle pecks on my now welcoming lips which unfortunately only meant one thing: the fun was over.

I whimpered when he dropped me to the ground cautiously and gave me a final kiss leading me to the door – out of my dreamland.

I tried to smooth my clothes on my way to the living room not wanting to give my friends anything to point out, as I worked to breathe properly – I was still panting hard due to our activities and my heart was racing.

In the hallway, however, I realized it was impossible. I stole a glance at the mirror and gave up the idea – my cheeks were flushed, my lips were swollen and my eyes were bright and excited – I had what can be called an I-am-a-lucky-bitch-who-just-had-the-best-man-in-the-planet look.

They'll know exactly what you did I thought to myself. And you'll have to tell your dear friends what happened later I added dryly.

When we arrived at the living room Emmet and Rosalie had already gone home as they had to get up early tomorrow and Alice and Jasper were cleaning our mess. We helped them silently and we're done in no time.

We said goodbye to them (Alice giving me a pointed look) and made our way to our cars without uttering a word. I was dying to say something but knowing me I would probably embarrass myself so I preferred to shut up and head home watching his car vanishing in the distance.

I arrived home carelessly throwing my purse to the counter and going to the bathroom. I needed a shower after the episode of this night.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the tub, the hot water relaxing my tense muscles. I was still aroused (I'm starting to believe I'm permanently wet) and I wasted no time trying to solve the problem.

I sat with my legs wide opened and started fingering my slick slit. I pushed to fingers inside my virgin hole stretching my thight walls, my thumb working on my clit and my hips bucking senseless.

I climaxed fast and hard imagining it was his hands on my pussy and replaying the events of tonight in my head. The animalistic way he touched and kissed me. Those fabulous hands. His delicious scent and taste…

God… better stop or you'll have to wash again.

I prepared to go to bed and drank a glass of milk before slipping in the covers.

I instantly fell asleep exhausted of the emotional draining day I had had.

Needless to say I dreamt of my favourite doctor working on my body.

_Who said games were only for little kids? Not me!_

* * *

**Don't you love horny Bella?**

**What does Edward think of the brunette?**

**You'll find out soon.**

**What do you think of James?  
**

**I hope you like this chapter. It was a bit difficult to find the right words.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**So don't forget to review and show me your love. **

**Happy Reading.**

**Tuxa28**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just asked Mrs. Meyer to lend me her characters for a while.**

**I want some reviews people! I am trying to update fast but without some love it's difficult.**

**Review, please! =D **

**This is my Christmas present for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Confidents and Flames

**EPOV**

_Again. _

That's the _fourth_ time in a row.

To be more precise, this shit happens every morning since I saw _her_ on Saturday.

I keep waking up as hard as steel like a fucking hormonal teenager. Which I am not. You're a twenty-four year-old man, Edward, for Christ's sake; you shouldn't have these problems by now.

But that's exactly what that brunette did to me.

I dreamt about having my hands all over her curves exploring uncharted territory, hearing her little moans of pleasure, listening to the way my name escaped her lips like a fucking prayer.

I wanted her writhing and whimpering under me as I brought her to the edge or as I licked her tight little pussy already drenched and ready for me.

I craved her taste. I needed to feel her softness. I desired her plump rosy lips attached to mine, sucking my cock…

Gahh! You barely know the girl and you already want to jump on her bones. You're such a bastard!

But she is so damn good…

It's impossible not feel attracted to her.

I was lying on my back on my king-sized bed with my cock painfully hard; my eyes clenched shut and my hands gripping the sheets on both sides of my head. However, these hands had work to do.

I stripped off my boxers and my massive erection sprang free. I started to stroke slowly but firmly up and down with one hand using the pre-cum as lubrification while the other hands cupped my oversensitive balls. Each time I touched the head my dick would twitch

"Shit." I said to the empty bedroom. The only sounds were my rapid breath and the wet noises from my rubbing.

Then I started imagining her and my movements' speed increased.

I tried to picture her small delicate hands doing this for me, or even better, her delicious cunt engulfing my engorged member inside her, squeezing it in her warm folds.

"Ughhh" I moaned bucking my hips in a frenzied cadence. "More... Oh fuck. I'm so close. Ohh…" I moaned and grunted like a beast.

A few more strokes and came all over my stomach, releasing my load in long spurts. I dropped my satisfied cock, got up and marched to the bathroom.

After my morning routine, I was ready to go to work so I got in my car and headed to the hospital.

As soon as I entered the building I hid in my office the fastest I could to avoid the worst predators I had the chance to meet – the nurses. I guess I understand Dad now when he arrived home complaining about mad women and how he someday processed a few by sexual abuse. These chicks are undoubtedly crazy and when they encounter fresh meat they throw themselves at it mercilessly.

Daddy Cullen's words: "You're positively screwed, son, but don't worry I share the same faith as you so you're not alone in the crocodiles' cage." Geez! My father is such a great help, don't you agree?

The morning was surprisingly uneventful and before I knew it was flirt-until-you-drop time, I mean, lunch time, which was the best time for them to attack because we were defenseless and had no choice but feed our poor tummies after a fatiguing period of work.

That day, however, it seemed like I was lucky. Just before I went to the cafeteria my mobile rang.

"Eddy, this is your favourite brother Emmet." _Actually you're the only one I have so I don't really have many options._

"Hello Emmet. What do you want, my dear brother?" When he starts a conversation with that sentence I know there's something coming.

"What makes you think I want something?" he asked like it wasn´t obvious.

"Hummmm… Let me see. Probably the fact that I am your brother and I know you better than anyone? Or the way you greeted _your favourite brother_. Or…" I explained in a monotonous tone mocking him.

"Okay. Okay. I got it. I want something. I need your help, man."

"And what do I earn with that?" I said teasing him.

"What about a lunch with me… far, far away from the hospital's cafeteria?" he answered slowly almost word by word in order for me to realize the benefits of the offer.

My response was immediate.

"Where?"

"That's the spirit, lil' bro!" he laughed before telling me where to meet him.

By the time I arrived at the restaurant, Emmet was already waiting for me.

"Hey, Em. What's the problem? You left me a little worried after your call." I asked.

"It's nothing important. I mean, it's something extremely important, but it's not that important… that vital… like a death penalty, you know. It's just important to me. Do you understand?"

"I guess. So it matters to you but it's not an issue I have to worry about, right?" I wanted to know if I had decode his rambling speech.

"Exactly. I've never had a way with words like you. And that, my brother, is the reason you're here today."

What?! I swear this guy will make a knot on my brain.

But before I could ask what the hell was he talking about his mobile rang.

"Yes, Rose?" He said smiling, using that mushy tone he only use when she was talking with her.

"Alice… Okay baby… We will… Goodbye… Love you too." It was comical the way his eyes shined every time her name was spoken or when she entered the room or when she speaked or… you get the idea.

He is such a love pup, but I am sincerely happy for him. At least he had found someone special. Rosalie is unquestionably Em's other half and I know he loves her with his life.

"It was Rose." _Really Emmet?! If you hadn't told me I would never have guessed. _"Apparently Alice invited all of us to have dinner at her place. It's gonna be fun. Especially after that shit on Friday…" he still felt guilty about the damn thing.

"We've already discussed it. There's no point in feeling guilty. I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to blurt it like that." _Even though it continues to hurt like hell._ "Now, tell me: what's the real motive of this meeting?"

It was almost a quarter to seven when I left the hospital and drove to Alice's where I found Jasper parking his car.

"What's up bro?" he said giving me a handshake and a pat on the back.

"Same old, same old. Alice told you we were coming?"

"Yes. I think Bella is also coming." My heart skipped a beat.

Bella is having dinner with us? I just did a happy dance in my head.

Wait. Fuck. What does she think of Saturday? Will she ask any questions about it?

Jasper opened the door and we saw the girls cuddled on the black couch.

"Hello girls. What are you doing?" Jasper asked pecking Alice on the cheek and joining them on the sofa.

I looked at the television and saw the credits of a film.

"Watching a film?" I asked looking at Bella for the first time. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a nice pink top that revealed her shoulders, collarbones and neck. She had tight jeans, sneakers and her hair was pulled in a messy pony tail.

_Yummy! _

Cullen behave yourself!

"Yes. That's exactly what we girls were doing." Alice said cheerfully. "Do you know if Emmet and Rosalie are late? The pizzas must be arriving at any time."

"I called Emmet. They were in the car already." I heard Jasper said. I was actually paying more attention to Bella who spoke next.

"Oh. Then I think I'll go. I still…"

What?! She's not having dinner with us. I thought Jasper said she was here…

"Why don't you have dinner with us?" I asked hoping she would change her mind.

"You aren't going anywhere Bella. I ordered pizza for you too. Do you think I would let you go knowing you have yet to make your own meal? Is that what you think of me?" Thanks Alice! You rock!

The brunette giggled and I found myself transfixed by the sound. It was sweet and so fascinating. Just like the rest of her…

I sat with them as we waited for Emmet.

I was really shocked when he told me his plans. I wasn't expecting it from him. I was proud of my brother.

You speak of the devil…

"Honey, I'm home!"

… and the devil shall appear.

He brought the pizzas with him so we started eating while we told jokes and some other stories.

If Bella was curious about what had happened the other night she didn't show for which I was grateful. I'm not ready to talk about it with anyone.

We finished dinner and I wondered what we would do next.

"Let's play some games!"

I guess Alice just answered it for me.

Playing games was cool. I used to play during my high school years and I haven't played for a long time.

Bella, however, didn't like the idea but my sister just told her to suck it up. Why did she even try? Alice always gets what she wants.

We decided to start by "I've never" and I told them I would get the drinks.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles they had there but on my way to the living room I noticed there was a bottle which was unclean and my hand was now dirty too.

"Here are the bottles. I just need to wash my hands. I'll be right back." I excused myself quickly stealing a glance at the room and not seeing Bella there.

My thoughts start drifting to her while I went to the kitchen again.

I would love to make her mine. Just to be as close to her as we were on that day at her house. We would have kissed if my stupid phone hadn't interrupted. Sometimes I really hate technology!

I was just an inch apart. I just had to close that little space between us and our lips would have touched.

Holy. Hell. That lips… I wanted to suck them and then to feel their texture. I bet they…

Ouch! I bumped into a body and my back made contact with the ground; the other person had fallen too and had her (I could tell by the size it was a woman) weight on me.

I looked down and found the most amazing chocolate brown eyes staring back at me in shock.

It was _my _Bella!

_Your_ Bella?! Keep dreaming asshole!

I could feel every contour of her body in that position.

Her chest was pressed into deliciously into mine. Her long legs tangled with mine. She probably could feel my erection on her soft stomach…

Oh God! She can feel it! What will she think of me? Will she think I am a horny prick? That I only think about sex – a dickhead? Or maybe she sees me as a maniac! First the incident during the dinner and now partner down there is showing its skills. I'm a fucking bastard…

Before I could torment myself with more insults, Emmet's voice came from the living room startling both of us.

"Edward! Bella! Hurry up! We're waiting!"

We entered the room and there was only one thought running through my head: _Cover yourself… FAST!!!_

I would be mortified if anyone saw me in my current condition. You can imagine what they would think… Bella and I… alone… I actually like this train of thoughts…

Fortunately, I made to the sofa and covered myself with a pillow. Thank God!

After an extremely uncomfortable silence we started playing.

Alice was first.

"I've never had sex in a public place." I drank. I lost count of how many times I had.

"I've never cheated on anyone." Rosalie confided and to my surprise anyone drank.

What Emmet said next made me roll my eyes.

"I've never fantasized about Edward." _I would be worried if you had._

Then the brunette shocked me by drinking. She had fantasized about me?!

That should be the part where I started dancing and singing a victory song; instead of making a complete fool of myself, I remained sat, my eyes bugged of its sockets and my dick twitched.

"What?! He's hot!" Bella and Rosalie (who also seems to have fantasies about Eddie Boy) said at the same time.

Then Bella tried to divert our attention to other topic suggesting we played "Spin the Bottle".

"When it first lands on you, you peck the other on the lips, if it stops twice you give each other a French kiss and at the third time you'll have to make out for two minutes. Okay?" she explained while everyone just nodded silently probably still stunned by what they heard.

As I was.

The earliest ones to kiss were Alice and Bella. A peck on the lips.

What the fuck? My sister kissed Bella first than me? I must be a little rusty in this field…

Well… I never really tried to get a girl in my bed. With a snap of my fingers, I had twenty at my feet!

After that it was Jasper and Alice's turn. Fine. Next!

Well, the next kiss was fantastic. I laughed so hard that I was crying in the end. Jasper and Emmet! Hilarious!

If I thought their kiss was fantastic I just have one word for the next three: indescribable.

I finally tasted her pink, plump lips.

The soft peck made me shudder.

The French kiss was incredibly arousing. When I felt her tongue against mine I was in paradise.

Well, when we made out, let me just say that if I didn't came really hard was because some saint up there had pity of me.

In the next turn I was so turned on and making such a great effort not to shot my load there that I barely heard Alice ordering me to go to her closet.

I had to hide my enormous issue on the way to the hall and don't ask how I did that trick because I don't know.

We arrived at my sister's huge closet and I opened the door for her, not wasting any time and shoving her to the nearest wall.

FUCK!

She was so soft, warm and fragrant I just wanted her to consume me.

I kissed her roughly with everything I had lips, tongue and teeth – my inner animal gaining control of my senses.

When she jumped and locked her ankles behind me I moaned loudly pushing her against the wall with my savage thrusts.

I left her mouth so that I could taste the other parts of her body at my disposal: her neck and collarbones. I ravaged her while she scratched my scalp making me grunt and groan with the unbearable pleasure.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Hey, that's enough! You're there for ten minutes now. Get out and move your asses downstairs!" someone said.

Well, damn! Time's up!

"We should stop." I said although I knew it was the last fucking thing I wanted.

I sucked her sensitive neck a little harder before I gain control of my mind and body and finished our mission with tender caresses.

"Yeah... We better get…" I cut her off by showering her swollen adorable lips with little kisses and putting her on the ground. She whimpered at the loss letting me know she was as frustrated as me.

I opened the door and we made our way to the living room where Alice and Jasper were cleaning up our mess. Rose and Emmet had already gone and soon me and Bella were walking towards our cars.

_Talk to her, you jerk. _

I couldn't. I was a stupid chicken and didn't even say good night.

I just looked at the way she swayed her gorgeous hips that were between my hands minutes ago.

I simply watched her as she disappeared in the darkness and prepared myself for a sleepless night.

After all, how can you sleep after having your wicked way with the woman of your dreams?

No.

What I did was drove in circles until I was so horny and hard I just had to go home to ease myself… _alone_.

* * *

**Why did Emmet call his brother? Any guesses?**

**Have you found out why Edward ran away during the dinner yet?**

**Did you like to know what had been going on his pretty head? What do you think of him?**

**I wrote this thinking of you guys – see it as my Christmas gift!**

**Give me the best present and review!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It was Stephenie Meyer who had the pleasure to write it.**

**How was your Christmas' Day? Did you miss Bella and Edward?**

**Here they are… I hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Partner's Dances

**BPOV**

"Oh! This boy is _huge_!"

"He is! Do you think you can _handle it_?"

"I don't know… I don't really have that much _space_…"

"Well… that's definitely a _problem_…"

"Yeah…"

"What do you think of this one?"

"Oh. It's perfect! It's not small but isn't big either. Jasper's going to love it!" Alice screeched.

"Are you sure he wants one?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Of course! Do you think I would be buying him a _dog_ if there was a chance he wouldn't want one? I do my homework Bella!" she explaining rolling her eyes like it should have been more than obvious.

"Hey. I'm just checking! Don't need to be an ass!" I snapped.

"Chill, Bells! She is just going nuts with the preparations for the birthday party. Calm down you two." Rose said. "Oh… I also think it is perfect. Can we go now?"

Geez… Emmet can wait you know? Just dying to see him… Gosh!

Shut up Swan! You're just jealous because you would like to have _someone_ waiting for you too.

Someone named _Edward_…

I sighed. I haven't seen him since that day at Alice's. I was just so happy because of the fucking kisses and then… reality hit full force. The morning seemed to bring some lucidity and I felt stupid for being so innocent… so naïve. I started to question some of the events of the night before and the answers… the answers were undeniably ones I didn't want to hear.

We were just playing an idiot game and you're just lucky that was Edward who made out with you, Bella! It could have been Emmet or even Rose.

What makes you think _he_ felt something?

He just played it out for you. _Poor little Bella…_

ARGGHH! Just stop thinking like that. Get over him.

He must have had some that night while you're just giddy like a brainless teenager girl after her first kiss.

Get down to heart!

"Bella? Have you heard what we were saying?" Rosalie's concerned voice rang, awaking me.

"What? Oh. Yes, yes, I heard you." I quickly stammered.

"You didn't hear a word. Is something bothering you, honey?" This time was Alice who expressed her preoccupation.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I answered in a lifeless voice looking through the window of Alice's yellow Porsche. I don't remember getting in the car.

"You should know better than to lie to us. What happened? You're in that state since dinner at my house. What did you do in the closet? Edward did something to you? I'll kill the bastard!" Pixie is angry.

"No, Edward did nothing. It is my fault. But I don't want to talk about it." _Just want to crawl into my bed. _

"Okay. When you decide to speak we'll be here for you. Don't forget that."

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You know what we need?" Alice squealed suddenly. "We need to party! You need to relax and dance for a while to brighten up!"

"Alice I don't want to go to the disco." I moaned.

"Did you hear anything Rose?" Rosalie just smirked. "That's what I thought. So that's settled! We're going to dance till we drop tonight!"

We arrived at Alice's house and she let the little puppy run around the house to explore new territory.

"Allie you're leaving the dog alone during its first night here? Poor creature." I really didn't want to go so I had to use something to my advantage.

"Oh." She looked sad for a moment but then shook it off. "I guess you'll just have to go with Rose. And do you know what night out means?"

Fuck. Me. Now.

"Barbie Bella Time!" they shouted in unison earning a bark from the newest member of the family.

"See? Even Bones agrees with us."

"Bones? You're naming your dog after a series of TV?" I asked incredulously. Not get me wrong I loved Bones but… that's a name of a woman for God's sake!

"Shut up! It was just a nick. His name is Anthony." She said before cracking up with Rose.

"Dog… Edward… name… funny…" Rosalie managed to say during her fit of giggles.

Are they crazy or something?

"May someone explain to me why you're laughing your heads off? I would like to laugh too." I questioned intrigued.

"Sorry Bella. We're laughing because Anthony is Edward's middle name. And…" More laughs. "She gave the dog her brother's name! Isn't that hilarious?"

In other occasion, I would have joined them but that comment just made me think of Edward and the other night.

I knew he was definitely out of my league but I couldn't stop myself from remembering the feeling of his body glued to mine or how perfectly I fit in his arms – like they were made for my body.

Damn Bella! Stop thinking about him! You'll hurt yourself more in the end!

Think about the present and what you're about to do.

Oh. Shit.

Better just don't think about anything since torture is about to start.

* * *

When we entered the disco that night the music was already blaring and the room was overcrowded.

My hair was falling in lovely curls on my back and I was dressed in a tight midnight blue dress with tiny straps that barely covered my ass with blue death traps on my feet.

Translation: I wore almost nothing and the chances of falling and showing the world my blue g-string were alarmingly high.

We had called Emmet and he was waiting for us on the bar according to Rosalie. We had some difficulty to get there but eventually we spotted him.

And he was not alone.

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

He was with his dear brother who looked positively fuckable. He wore black jeans and a nice fitting black shirt and nice black sneakers. This added to his disarray of sex hair and his piercing green eyes. What can a girl want more?

"Bella! You're hot as hell!" he greeted me with a bone-crushing hug. "Eddie boy better be careful because you're ready for the kill, girl!"

I blushed ten shades of red at his compliment and turned awkwardly to Edward.

"Hi." I smiled shyly.

"Hi, Bella" He gave me his usual kiss on the hand.

God! I loved the way my name sounded coming from his mouth.

After a little bit of chat, Rose and Emmet excused themselves and went dancing.

"Where's your partner Edward?" he must be expecting someone to arrive.

"Oh." Surprise coloured his tone before he leaned to whisper next to my ear in a voice that was pure sex. "Do you know an incredibly hot brunette who is dressed in the most appealing blue dress ever? Well that's my partner, _Miss Swan_."

Oh. Dear. Lord.

I stopped breathing, completely lost on the sensation of his heavy respiration on my neck.

"Breath, Bella." His amused voice said and I inhaled sharply.

This man is sex on legs and is literally killing me. Jesus.

"Now, would my beautiful partner like to dance with me?" he asked offering me his hand.

This guy was a charmer – I'd totally give him that.

I turned pink and put my hand on his feeling that jolt through my spine like every time our skin made contact.

He led me to the dance floor, turned me so my back was against his chest and put his hands on my too exposed hips before starting to move his body with the beat.

"Move, Bella. Just let the music consume you." _Like you are consuming me?_

I did as he said and soon I was grinding into him as the music washed over us, loving the feeling of his hands on me and the hardness of his chest.

I was having so much fun with him – I usually didn't dance but next to Edward it seemed effortless.

Then I wondered if my _partner_ felt the same.

His body gave me the answer.

There was a distinct bulge poking my lower back.

Holy. Shit.

Edward Cullen was _hard_.

Because of _me_.

"Can you feel what you do to me, angel?" he kissed my neck. "I want you so badly right now. I need to feel you baby."

FUCK!

"Are you as aroused as I am? I would love to fuck you senseless. I'd fuck that thigh little pussy so hard. Can you imagine?" he bit my earlobe.

I moaned, my heart did a flip-flop and my pussy throbbed. He pushed his hips against my ass.

_Shit._

The bastard knows how to make me crazy!

The dance continued until we were panting hard, sweaty and extremely turned on and decided to go to the bar and drink something.

"I would actually prefer to get out of here." I said innocently batting my eyelashes.

He seemed to be a little puzzled at first but then recovered fast guiding me to the exit and texting Emmet.

Wow. Someone's impatient.

"He said he'll drive with Rose. We can go." I heard him saying while leading me to his car.

He opened the door for me, before getting in the vehicle.

He turned to look at me – his green eyes almost black with desire.

"Well, Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" his velvety voice was dripping with seduction and longing.

_I can think of a few things, Mr. Cullen._

* * *

**He, he, he…**

**Will our Bella finally get some?**

**What did you think? **

**Review and tell me, please. I would love to know your opinion.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Mrs. Meyer owns it. I just mess with her characters every once in a while.**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed or put my story on alert or favs. It means the world to me. =D**

**Here's chapter eight. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Don't be afraid

"_Well, Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" _

_I can think of a few things, Mr. Cullen._

**BPOV**

I could have said a lot of things to answer his question – some answers would be completely stupid and others totally embarrassing.

"Drive." I said instead, with authority.

"What?" He was taken aback by my abrupt response – his eyes trying to decipher the emotions mine held.

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear in a voice that was almost foreign to me – it was harsh and deep, burning with desire.

"Just drive, Edward. My apartment." Then I did something bold that shocked the hell out of me – I licked and bit his fucking earlobe.

He groaned and pushed me to him so he could kiss my lips fiercely.

I moaned at the sudden gesture.

"If you keep doing things like that, I can't promise we will make it to your apartment Bella." He said through the kiss.

I broke the contact and sat comfortably in my chair, my hand squeezing his thigh.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to hurry Mr. Cullen, don't you?"

He groaned again and closed his beautiful eyes as if he was trying to calm himself, before starting the car and almost flying to our destination.

We arrived quicker than I thought was possible.

He got out of the car and opened the door for me, holding my hand so I could stand up in my killer heels.

An unexpected movement pushed my back into the door, closing it and I felt the length of his body crushing mine.

"What's the plan now Miss Swan? Do I have to wait any more time before I can bury my face in your wet pussy?" he hissed looking me straight in the eyes.

I don't know what he saw there but it must have given him some sort of sign because the next thing he did was picking me up and throwing me to his shoulder.

"Edward! Edward put me down!" I squealed and screeched. What I really meant to say was something like "Oh Lord! Please just hold me for fucking forever!"

He grabbed my purse and opened the door of my house.

_I can't believe this is happening_.

I am losing my virginity tonight with this amazing man. Oh God. I just hope I'll do it right.

What if I don't please him enough?

Oh God! He will _hate_ me!

He must be used to have all these sexy experienced girls who know how to satisfy men.

I'm not one of those. I'm…

I was having a full scale panic attack – confident and bold Bella gone.

"Bella?" his voice was calm and gentle – too relaxed for someone sporting a hard-on.

He cupped my face with both hands – he had already put me on my feet which were hurting like a bitch in these demoniac high heels.

"Bella, look at me, please." I found those expressive green eyes staring at me. "Your mood changed radically, dear. You don't want to do this?" I opened my mouth to speak but he put his long finger on my lips to keep me quiet.

"Let me finish. I don't want to rush you into anything. You don't have to feel obligated to do something you don't want, sweetheart." He was running his thumbs through my cheekbones while I was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I… I want to… It's just… I mean… I don't know…" I was at a loss of words.

You're so stupid Bella! You screw everything!

He led me to the sofa and we both sat.

I just wanted to hide for the rest of my days – he must think I'm dense.

"Bella… Don't cry, darling." Oh. Traitor tears already entered the show? Just great, Bella! "Honey, you're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked softly.

I just nodded and looked down ashamed, sobs starting to rise on my throat.

"Baby, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I never thought you were. I mean, you are so beautiful I was sure you had already tried with someone. But…" he stopped probably searching for kind words so I didn't feel so bad. "Honey, please, I really hate seeing you like that, there is no reason for you to cry…"

I interrupted his let's-cheer-Bella-up-and-pretend-everything-is-fine speech.

"No reason? Of course there is some reason Edward! I know you want this and I want this too, believe me. The problem is you'll not enjoy yourself. I don't know how to bring you pleasure like you're used to. I will suck… and… you… I… God… you must think I'm a stupid child… I just…"

"Shut up, Bella."

"What?" I looked at him searching for some signs that told me he had enough and was leaving. Instead, his eyes showed love, passion and… comprehension.

"I told you to shut up." He repeated. "You are worried about me? You're afraid I will not enjoy myself?" I nodded. "That's absurd. Don't you see what you do to me? I want you so badly, Bella. I crave you. Your smell, your taste, all of you." He gave me a soft peck on my lips and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Do you want to give yourself to me Bella? Are you sure about that?"

"Y-yes." I whispered.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

When he looked at me again I could see the determination there.

"That's all I need to hear." He stood up, pulling me with him and guiding me to the bedroom.

_Is he serious?_

He is so sweet and caring always making sure I am fine.

This marvelous person wants _me_.

He sat on the bed and put me on his lap.

"Dear, I don't want you to be afraid, okay? Just relax and enjoy yourself. I will try to be as gentle as possible." He looked at me – his green orbs blazing with sincerity.

"I'm not afraid Edward."

Then it began.

He kissed me softly. Firstly only with his lips and then, gradually, the kiss deepened and we explored each other mouths with our tongues dancing in a slow sensual rhythm.

His hands roamed my back and found the zipper of my blue dress.

I stood up and it fell at my feet. Now I was only in the sapphire blue undergarments Alice had chosen for me.

I looked down and blushed. No man has ever seen me like this.

"Don't hide your face, love. You're so beautiful." My frantic heart skipped a beat or two. He had called me love. He probably did not realize but it didn't escape my notice.

Did I love him?

I can't stop thinking about him for a minute and I enjoy spending time with him very much.

I am giving myself to him – that has to mean something.

Does it mean _love_?

He stood up too and kissed me again. "You're gorgeous." His velvety voice whispered as his hands traced the contours of my spine reverently making me shiver.

I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly pressed my hands to his chest earning a moan from him.

I travelled all the way to his waistband feeling the hardness of his abs and tracing the line of bronze hair that disappeared through his jeans.

He broke our kiss and continued to work his magic on my neck, his long fingers sliding up and down my sides making my center throb with need.

I unbuttoned his trousers after, letting his engorged member sprang free.

He sighed with contentment.

He stripped the jeans and boxers all the way off after getting rid of his shoes and socks.

Then he lowered me to the bed as if I was made of the most delicate glass that could break at the softest pressure.

I finally saw him. All of him.

He was the most handsome man I've ever seen.

Firm chest and hard abs, strong arms with defined muscles, lean and well-built legs not to mention a big, big dick.

Oh Shit!

Will it fit inside me?

It will break me in half.

Jee-sus.

He smiled sweetly, his eyes hungrily roaming my body, before joining me on the bed.

He kissed me tenderly and then initiated his exploration asking for permission with his eyes which I gladly gave.

His mouth was hot and wet on my skin leaving a trail of fire everywhere it touched. When his lips reached my breasts, his hands searched for the clasp of my bra furiously.

He gave a frustrated growl and I guided his hands to the front of my chest.

"Here." I simply said.

"Oh." He looked slightly embarrassed like he was supposed to know this information. "Women's tricks." A crooked smile appeared on his well-defined lips.

I giggled.

He unclasped my bra and threw it unceremoniously to the floor leaving my breasts nude for him.

He tentatively touched my right nipple and it was instantly hard, my flushed skin breaking in goose bumps.

"Your skin is so responsive." He lowered his face to my boobs and licked the inside of my breast. I moaned with satisfaction.

While his lips and tongue worked on my right breast, he teased and pleasured the left one with his hand.

"Oh my God." I moaned loudly – the sensations he was giving me were almost too much.

"That's it baby. Let it go." His deep husky voice aroused me further if possible.

He repeated his ministrations on the other breast before trailing a path to the waistband of my g-string.

Locking eyes with me pushed my underwear down reverently savoring the length of my legs until he reached my feet where he paid _too_ much attention. I was whimpering and he was well aware of the fact he was driving me mad with desire.

"Patience, dear." His black eyes shined with amusement.

"Please. Oh Edwaa-rdd plee-ase." I whined almost incoherent at this point.

"I keep my promises darling. I still remember what I said to you outside and guess it's time to do what I said."

He opened my legs widely and made his way from my feet back to my thighs.

"You smell divinely, angel. I can just imagine your heavenly taste." His breath was hot and heavy on my neglected pussy.

I was so turned on I could only whimper again in response.

And then, at last, his tongue licked me flat along my slit.

My hips automatically bucked to have more friction and I moaned loudly.

"God… You taste… Fuck. You're much better than I ever dreamt." He had reached his limit so he attacked my cunt with teeth, tongue and lips sending me quickly towards the edge.

When he finally put two fingers inside me, I had the most powerful orgasm ever and screamed his name, throwing my head back in rapture.

He drank all my juices and when he was satisfied he reached for my face again kissing my lips softly. I tasted myself on his mouth.

"We don't have to do anything more, darling, if you don't want."

"I do. Please Edward I want you to be… my first." My cheeks burned.

"Just let me…" he was getting out of the bed.

"I'm on the pill." I said quickly, guessing he was looking for a condom.

"Oh. Okay then, come here, honey." he said smiling softly.

I sat on his lap straddling him, the tip of his cock at my entrance.

He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, this will hurt. I've never been with a virgin before but will try to be as gentle as possible. If it hurt tell me okay?"

"Okay."

He pushed a little and I felt my walls stretching with his size, always holding my gaze while he filled me.

When he was met by my resistance he pushed a little bit harder and I buried my face on the crook of his neck.

A single tear slid down my cheek at the sharp pain that I felt which was now trading places with a pleasurable sensation.

"Are you okay Bella? Does it hurt?" his voice was concerned and strained at the same time due to the effort he was making to hold still.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." I pushed him further inside.

He let a groan escape and started a slow but firm tempo.

I started moving with him. The only sounds in the room were our harsh breathing, my constant moans, his grunts and groans and the echoes of skin slamming on skin.

It was _beautifu_l. I never thought it could be like that, really.

In my dreams, he was good, of course, although never this _sweet_. My imagination didn't justice him. He was better. Far, far better than I thought.

He was _perfect_.

The tempo increased as we reached the climax together.

I looked into his exquisite green eyes again and I saw stars.

_HolyhellfuckingGod!_

The feeling was _indescribable_. The emotions were _raw_.

I kissed him forcefully putting all my feelings in that simple gesture as he came inside me, holding me tightly.

We fell on the mattress, exhausted, still coming down from our high.

He brushed his lips against my temple and then whispered in his sweet velvety voice.

"Sleep, _love_. Sleep."

I pressed my head to his chest and sighed contently.

_Love._

_Love, indeed._

* * *

**So... What do you think of their first time?**

**Would you like to know what is going on Edward's head during the act?**

**Review and tell me – show me your love.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just fool around with Mrs. Meyer characters.**

**This will be the last update of the year. Happy new year to all of you!**

**Here's Edward's point of view of their first night. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Caresses through the night

**EPOV**

_I am so fucked up._

I already knew I was but now I had the proof that I was totally and completely fucked up.

Here I was, inside my baby, with Bella looking so hot and fuckable it should be illegal, asking her what she wanted me to do with her and her only answer was "Drive." in a commanding and sexy-as-hell voice that made my already painfully hard dick twist. I looked at her perplexed by her lack of interest for my I-want-to fuck-the-hell-out-of-you question. Then she repeated the statement, just before she licked and bit my earlobe which did not help the ever growing issue I was currently in at all.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

I groaned and pushed her body to me so I could kiss her. I could kiss her for fucking forever if it wasn't for the fact that we needed oxygen and that I had other plans which included a little bit more than kissing her hot, perfect mouth.

"If you keep doing things like that, I can't promise we will make it to your apartment Bella." I warned not breaking the kiss. She broke it and sit properly on her seat, her small hand squeezing my thigh.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to hurry Mr. Cullen, don't you?" Fuck. me. _I have a few fantasies where you can call me that, baby._

I closed my eyes for a second; otherwise I would jump on her and have my wicked way with her in the backseat of my car. When I was sure my self control wouldn't sleep, I drove to her apartment.

When we arrived, I opened the door for her and hold out my hand so she could step out of the car before pushing her against the door and pressing my body to hers so she couldn't escape.

"What's the plan now Miss Swan? Do I have to wait any more time before I can bury my face in your wet pussy?" I looked into her eyes and what I saw gave me the answer – they were almost black, she was looking at me with such intensity I felt naked under her gaze. I waste no time picking her up and leading her to her apartment. Her squeals and screams echoed in my ears and I thanked God her apartment was on the ground floor because I would not wait so long to have her. I couldn't, however, erase the feeling that it was more than a mere fuck with her, there was something else but I couldn't accurately decipher the intense emotions through my lust-filled brain. I grabbed her purse and frantically searched for the key, before I opened the door and closed it behind me.

When I was inside, I noticed her squeals had come to an abrupt stop. I lowered her to the ground and she wouldn't look up at me.

What's the matter? I was confused so I called her name in a gentle voice hoping she would react in some way. Nothing, she just kept her head down like she was ashamed of something.

My brain sought for answers.

_Maybe she hadn't shave and was embarrassed._ No. She is wearing a skirt. Women usually shave to wear them.

_She had awful lingerie and was not really keen on showing me._ I don't think so…

_She is in that time of the month._ I really hope not…

_She probably_… Damn. It can be anything, better to ask her, asshole.

I put her face between my hands and tried again.

"Bella, look at me please." Her eyes were wet; she was in verge of tears. Oh. Maybe she doesn't want to do this. But why? She was so eager outside and in the disco. "Your mood changed radically, dear. You don't want to do this?" _Please, please, please… say you want this as much as I do…_ I really wanted her; I've never needed anyone so much in my life, even Ta… _her_ didn't have such a powerful effect on me.

Bella opened her mouth – which is incredible, if I may – to speak but I stopped her. "Let me finish. I don't want to rush you into anything. You don't have to feel obligated to do something you don't want, sweetheart."

"I… I want to… It's just… I mean… I don't know…" she was so nervous she started crying. What's her problem? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I just want… _Oh._ It can't be… I mean, she isn't… She certainly tried… But… It's the only reasonable explanation.

I sat her on the couch and she kept her head down, tears still spilling. "Bella… Don't cry, darling. Honey, you're a virgin, aren't you?" I asked delicately. She nodded still not making eye contact. God. She is a virgin! Holy Shit.

I can't just ravage her like an animal, which is actually what I want to do to her plus many other things but tonight I wouldn't, I couldn't. She deserves everything and I am willing to give it to her.

"Baby, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I never thought you were. I mean, you are so beautiful I was sure you had already tried with someone. But…" Gosh! I've never been with an inexperienced woman before. What do I say to her? What the hell are you supposed to say in these circumstances? Calm down, Edward. You are a doctor; you deal with this shit every day. Well not exactly this shit but some worse than this. You need to have control over this situation so she can enjoy it, right? "Honey, please, I really hate seeing you like that, there is no reason for you to cry…"

"No reason?" she snapped. "Of course there is some reason Edward! I know you want this and I want this too, believe me. The problem is you'll not enjoy yourself. I don't know how to bring you pleasure like you're used to." What the fuck is she trying to say? "I will suck… and… you… I… God… you must think I'm a stupid child… I just…"

"Shut up, Bella." What she was saying didn't make any sense. Not bringing me pleasure? I was hard as steel although this situation was not really erotic. Or maybe it was. Because when you have this too hot girl in front of you, telling you she has never been touched and she wants you to be her first, it is kind of arousing. It makes you feel powerful.

"What?" her head shot up to meet my eyes, hers unfolding the turmoil of feelings she was experiencing. I could decode anxiety and longing in her exquisite dark-chocolate spheres. "I told you to shut up. You are worried about me? You're afraid I will not enjoy myself?" She nodded her head slightly. "That's absurd. Don't you see what you do to me? I want you so badly, Bella. I crave you. Your smell, your taste, all of you." I wanted her to know I cared about her so I gave her a little peck on her plump lips, my thumbs getting rid of the fresh trails of her tears. "Do you want to give yourself to me Bella? Are you sure about that?" I didn't want her to regret her actions later on so I had to make sure she wanted me to be the one to deflower her, to take her virtue.

"Y-yes." She murmured. I am honoured she wants me – it will be my pleasure.

I had to keep myself in check – as well as my throbbing cock – as I didn't want to hurt her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath – an attempt to ease the ranging emotions coursing through me, seeking for willpower not to jump on her and fuck her senseless.

I opened my eyes, my decision made. "That's all I need to hear." I said in a firm voice before leading her to the bedroom. I sat on the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room and pulled her to my lap. "Dear, I don't want you to be afraid, okay? Just relax and enjoy yourself. I will try to be as gentle as possible." I looked straight into her eyes when I said this, I wanted to reassure her it would be fine, well, it would be more than fine for me but she probably wouldn't enjoy so much.

"I'm not afraid Edward." Was her only response.

I leaned in to kiss her rosy lips softly and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. The kiss eventually fuelled becoming more passionate, urgent and needy as she stood up to take her dress off. Didn't I mention she probably had crappy lingerie? Scratch that. She was wearing a fucktastic piece of clothing. The blue bra hugged her breasts in a totally sinful way and her matching panties; pardon me, her matching g-string, clung to her like a second skin. The sapphire colour contrasted with her creamy white skin making her look like a goddess. And, what shocked me most, was the fact that she was looking down looking all innocent when she was in one of the most torrid undergarments I have ever laid eyes on, and that's saying much. On second thoughts, maybe she was just a little uncomfortable since I was probably the first man to see her like this. The thought made me warm.

"Don't hide your face, love. You're so beautiful. You're gorgeous." I get on my feet too and kissed her tenderly once again. She needed to feel protected and loved and I wouldn't deny her that. She unfastened the buttons of my shirt, her hands roaming my chest. I moaned at the sensations it evoked – her hands were soft, warm and small, tentative and careful as she discovering new territory.

I kissed her neck savoring her strawberry while she unbuttoned my jeans, freeing my dick which was now aching because it was titanium hard. I had no doubt that if it had teeth, it would have ripped my boxers and trousers off. I put off my shoes and socks before I kicked my pants and boxers and lowered the beauty in front of me to the bed carefully. She looked me up and down. I couldn't help but notice her eyes widening at the sight of my engorged member which was decorated with pre-cum, her cheeks flushed in a lovely pink colour. I smiled, ogling her shamelessly before joining her.

I asked for permission before lowering my mouth to the skin of her neck. I kissed every inch of her, noting that each part of her body had a particular flavour. I reached the valley between her breasts and licked and nibbled the soft skin there, trying to undo the clasp of the bra on her back but not succeeding. What the hell? No bra has ever stood up to me. She gently held my hands and moved them to the front of her chest. "Here." Oh. "Oh." I was supposed to know this. "Women's tricks." I muttered and my breath earning a giggle from Bella. I smiled at her, glad she was enjoying the moment and relaxing. I got rid of the offensive piece of clothing and eyed the two perfect round mounds with its pink nipples in amazement. I cautiously stroked one nipple and it immediately stiffened under my touch. "Your skin is so responsive." I could only imagine her reactions when my attention was on other parts of her tight little body.

I tasted her right breast and stroked the other one loving her texture and the sensitivity of it. "Oh my God." She moaned loudly.

"That's it baby. Let it go." I repeated my actions on the other boob, her cries arousing me further. When I was satisfied with my job in this area I descended through her flat and smooth stomach until I reached the waistband of her string. It was the last barrier that separated her of me and I locked eyes with her, pushing it down her legs and feeling her muscles tense under my attentive touch. I teased her, wasting some time exploring every tiny line of her small feet watching her writhe beneath me.

"Please. Oh Edwaa-rdd plee-ase." She whimpered desperate for release.

"I keep my promises, darling. I still remember what I said to you outside and guess it's time to do what I said." My voice grave and husky, reverberating in the sudden silence of the room.

I opened her legs and made my way upwards. When I reached the promising land, I was assaulted by the scent of her arousal. "You smell divinely, angel. I can just imagine your heavenly taste." I was so close to her swollen pussy that my tongue could reach it if I licked. I heard her whimper and wasted no more time and took a long lick through her pink slit. Jesuschristgodfuck. I was right. Her taste is marvelous and so intense. Pure sex, strawberries and vanilla.

She shoved her hips to my greedy tongue and moaned. "God… You taste… Fuck. You're much better than I ever dreamt." I ravaged her with my mouth, not getting enough of her wonderful flavour. My ministrations sent her quickly to the edge of her climax. I inserted two fingers inside her and she came hard, her juices soaking my hands and seeping to my ravenous mouth. Holy Fuck. She was so tight. She clamped around two of my fingers; I can just imagine the feeling her warm, damp walls surrounding my cock.

I moved so I was hovering over her and planted a kiss on her lips. It was now or never and I still wanted her to have the choice to choose whether or not she wanted to continue. "We don't have to do anything more, darling, if you don't want."

"I do. Please Edward I want you to be… my first." She said shyly, her cheeks a tomato-red colour.

Okay, she wants to continue, now I just need a condom. "Just let me…" I think left it on my trousers pocket.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered timidly. I smiled at her so she could feel more at ease. "Oh. Okay then, come here, honey." I sat on the bed and she sat on my on my thighs right above my agonizingly hard cock. I could feel the blazing heat emanating from her tight hole as the head was slightly pressed there. I looked into her dark eyes, which were clouded with scorching desire. "Bella, this will hurt. I've never been with a virgin before but will try to be as gentle as possible. If it hurt tell me okay?"

"Okay." She replied in a strained tone. I hope I don't hurt her that much. I pushed my dick into her carefully feeling every inch of her. Shitshitshitshit. She is so hot. JesusChristfuck. And so fucking tight. Control, Edward, control. I met her resistance and thrust harder. I felt her body stiffen and she put her head in the crook of my neck. I hold still even though I was dying to shove harder and faster. The sensations were so extreme. Being inside her was the most amazing pleasure I have ever felt and I wished this was not the last time we were together as one, because it was so much more than I dreamt.

"Are you okay Bella? Does it hurt?" I heard my strangled voice saying. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." She moved her hips slightly, testing, and the movement pushed me further inside making me groan with pleasure. I rocked my hips in a measured pace and she started to move with me. Fuck. She feels so good. I increased the tempo as our moans echoed in unison. I was almost climaxing when she opened her eyes to look at me. What I saw there, the myriad of emotions swimming on the surface was my undoing. I came with her. Oohhhh fucking motherfucker. Jesus God shit.

She kissed me hard then, her tongue exploring my mouth, her swollen lips sucking, her teeth biting. The rush of sensations was exhilarating and we fell onto the bed panting. Wow.

I kissed her forehead tenderly, expressing my feelings with the gesture. She did really well and I don't remember a woman who had made me feel like her.

"Sleep, love. Sleep." I said to her because she must be tired with our activities. She made herself more comfortable and put her head on my chest, her mahogany hair falling on her back. She sighed happily and drifted to sleep right away.

I admired her body once more before I closed my eyes and pressed myself into her soft body.

Before I fell into unconsciousness, I vaguely remember the word _love_ being whispered to me like a caress and I had the impression it wasn't the first time I heard it that night.

* * *

**Happy New Year fellow readers!**

**I wish you a year full of good things.**

**I hope you liked to enter Edward's mind. I did. =D**

**Don't forget to review my story.**

**Happy reading,**

**Tuxa28 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns everything. **

**I'm so, so sorry I took so long to update. I made you guys wait… =( **

**Next chapter will be much longer; I promise (a little reward for your attention). I will PROBABLY (depends on the timetable – school started…) take a week to update from now on.**

**Please continue reviewing, it makes my day and warms my heart.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Good Morning

There was a faint light coming from the window when I wake up and my sleepy brain registered that there was something big and warm next to me, though it didn't fully grasped the meaning of such a peculiar detail. It was still lost in the sweet dream I had last night in which I had my first time with Edward – purely magical, there doesn't exist an accurate word to describe the electricity coursing through my too needy body when he held me and made me feel whole. The feelings were so overwhelming, emotions wild and fiery. I felt good, wanted and somehow I felt beautiful and useful – useful to him, knowing I was the object of his frenzied desire. What's weird is that the images were so vivid, so clear, like an album being displayed to me in slow motion so I could appreciate every feature and facet… it is almost like I was really there, like it really happened to me because it was committed to my memory as any other dream I had.

I shifted on the bed and I was… I was sore? What the hell? My pussy ached a little and I flexed my muscles experimentally feeling the tender skin protesting under my inspection. The big, warm thing moved again and I jumped of the bed scared by the movement, which wasn't a good decision, I might add because I fell on the cool wooden floor of my bedroom with a muted thud followed by my much louder yelp caused by the sudden change in temperature and by the pain in my back as I hit the hard surface, my feet still on the border of the bed.

"Ouch! Shit!" I muttered annoyed by my fantastic method of waking up.

I pressed my hand to my temple and looked at the bed where a head was peeking over the edge. And it wasn't _any_ head. This one had a mess of bronze hair at the top, sparkling green eyes darkening at the sight of me, decorated with thick eyebrows and long lashes which made them look that much more appealing. There was also a strong jaw, a nice chin resting on the white sheets and a perfect mouth with thin, alluring lips that was twitching, certainly trying not to laugh at my ridiculous clumsiness. I was lost in the sight of Edward Cullen.

After what seemed our lost in the abyss of Edward's gaze, my head snapped to check my current condition. I froze from what I saw. There I was with my butt on the floor, completely naked, no sheets covering my pale form; with my legs wide open showing my newly fucked pussy to the world. My gaze travelled over my body and I observed a muddy red colour painting my inner thighs, which meant someone needed a bath, because someone has been a very, very dirty girl. _Holy Motherfucking Cow!_ The dream happened! To me! Isabella Marie Swan, you're a new woman. From now on you are no longer part of the big V club! Congratulations.

Wait? I'm not… I mean I can't be… I am showing my girl to the world?! My Bloody Girl?! To Edward?! Jesus Fucking Christ! Shitshitshit! Stupid clumsiness! I immediately disentangled myself off that extremely awkward position and felt the blood rushing full force to my cheeks. "Ummh… I'm-mm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I… I just need to shower." I said in a rush heading to the bathroom and looking down in embarrassment – I was simply mortified. Tears were starting to stream down my face.

What's with me and being emotional? Maybe it was the questions running through my head making me insecure…

What does he think of me now in the freshness of the morning?

Did he enjoy last night as much as I did?

Was he willing to repeat...? Don't go there Bella, don't let your hopes up too much.

I was about to step into the inviting, warm water of the shower when I felt strong arms on my waist and a soft, sweet, hot breath on my neck. "You know" his seductive whisper made me shiver "I can say it was a glorious sight to wake up with, I wouldn't mind seeing it every morning. I mean, you have this very sexy, very beautiful girl naked in front of your eyes and how can you not be just a _little_ excited?" He was. And I don't think it should be referred as little by any means. In fact, it was huge, like big-dick huge, you know, it is not like I'm measuring the dicks of the guys, but his is definitely a _very_ well-proportioned instrument, which I like quite much and I honestly have yet to know how the hell it manage to get inside my girl.

He made me turn to him so he could look me with those sincere jade eyes. His thumbs stroked my wet cheeks softly.

"And I also would like you to know, baby, you don't have to be embarrassed with me, okay? "I gave him what must be a watery smile. "See, I just want that beautiful smile on your pretty face. Now, let's take care of you, shall we?" He gave me a light smack on my butt and flashed the crooked grin I fell in _love_ with.

_Love_, again?

He led me gently to the streaming water all the way kissing my shoulders, neck and nibbling my earlobe softly, his hands sliding up and down my sides making me tremble. I turned around again so I was facing him and brushed his lips with mine, before sucking my bottom lip, my hands making their way to his damp silken hair, tugging it and scratching his scalp. I let out a breathy moan at the onslaught of sensations – they ignited my body, my blood boiled in my veins, throwing the uncertainty away.

I lifted one leg to his waist and automatically his hand stroked reverently my calf, my knee, before it gripped my hip tighter so I could wrap both of my legs around him. When I did, I was welcomed by his raging hard-on which landed precisely on my too sensitive clit. "Jesus Fuck." I moaned loudly into his mouth, our tongues fighting each other for dominance, performing an erotic, urgent dance. He pushed me onto to the tiles of the wall, his hands gripping my waist tightly, and I whimpered at the sudden coldness, arching my back, pressing my perky nipples further into his chest.

"I can't… I won't fuck you…" he groaned. "Because you… you are sore, baby." His actions, however, did not mirrored his words as his lips were trailing languid open-mouth kisses through my collarbone, neck and were dangerously close to my boobs. I could feel his erection sliding over my hot, wet core, dry fucking me as his slender hips bucked to meet mine. The pleasant ache was building and our moans filled the confined, heated space, growing louder with each thrust while our breaths grew shallower and quicker matching our frenetic heartbeats.

Shortly I came, crushing my lips to his demanding ones, trying to convey my passionate emotions through the simple gesture. As his hips started to thrust harder and faster and his legs tensed, I knew he was on the verges of climax so I nibbled and stroked his nipples earning a growl. He came hard in seconds, whispering my name. With a contented sigh, he lowered me to the ground and started washing me tenderly; placing sweet little kisses every where his magical hands touched. He washed my hair too, massaging my head in a way, I could only moan delightedly in response. I wanted to wash him as well but the hot water was starting to run out and Edward said he would do it himself quickly.

After the bath he wrapped my in a towel and led me to the bed where he sat me before kneeling in front of me. He cleared his throat. "Are you okay, Bella?" his concerned eyes bored into mine. Hum… why would I not be okay? "I'm sorry; I can't rein my fucking emotions when I'm with you, Bella. I just get lost in the sensations of your body glued to mine… did I hurt in the shower or yesterday?" What? Hurt me?

"You were… really sweet, Edward. Do you hear me complaining? It hurt at first but then it was fine, I told you." I smiled gently. It was so much more than okay…

His head which have been bowed down shot up to meet my gaze. "Really? It means that I am not a fucking bastard who just fucked you senseless on your first time? Because, Bella, I hope you enjoyed… I mean, it was the first time I had sex with an inexperienced woman and I was afraid to hurt you and I tried to be gentle as much as I could, but my cock isn't really… appropriate for this shit. You're so fucking thigh and tiny and I feared I would lose control…" I put a finger on his lips to stop his rambling. "I loved it Edward. I loved it and I loved what we did this morning too. You don't have to apologize when you did nothing more than please me. Your touch is wonderful and you made me feel alive. Besides, I had the sexiest man in the world just for me, how could I not be pleased?" Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? I hope he didn't notice my little slip…

His blinding grin told me the opposite.

When I emerged from the restroom already dressed the aroma of bacon and eggs filled my nostrils. Hum? Edward is in the kitchen? I didn't know he cooked. Well, to be honest I don't know that much about the guy who just took my virginity last night…

"Hey, Edward?" I said as soon as I entered the kitchen. As much appealing as the breakfast was, Edward cooking topless, let me say, it's totally mouthwatering.

"Yes." He replied absentmindedly.

"Hum… this might sound weird but I don't really know a lot of things about you… we could…" I trailed off, thinking of some way to start this conversation. I didn't want to sound rude.

"Twenty questions?" he grinned playfully.

"Oh, sure! I start! Hum… favourite food?" I asked as I sat on the stool and he put the plate in front of me.

He sat too and chewed thoughtfully. "I don't have one in particular. Maybe, Esme's recipes. I adore my mother's dishes." He smiled gently. "Your turn."

"Well, you see, I can't say my mother's because her cooking skills are horrific. I'll say Italian food, it's the best."

"Favourite colour?" it was his round to ask the question. "Black." He raised an eyebrow, surprise colouring his tone. "Black? Black is your favourite colour?"

Yes, Edward. I was torn between black and green, but your eyes are black when you are aroused and horny and I love that side of yours so what chances did green have? Not the best answer.

"Yep." I answered instead. "What's yours?"

"Blue." I looked at him and noticed his gaze was zeroed on my tits. I cleared my throat teasingly.

"Oh. Favourite book?" he smirked well aware of his shameless ogling.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Asterix and Obelix." It was my time to raise the eyebrow. "What?" his defensive tone told me I hit a sore spot. "I like comics! They're fun and light. They actually relieve my stress." I erupted in a fit of giggles. I would never imagine he liked cartoons. "Are you laughing at me? Are you making fun of me?" the emerald green turned jade and a smirk appeared on his flawless face. "You have any idea what I do to pretty girls who think they're funny?" Ups. "Edward…" I said cautiously lifting myself of the chair, observing him ready to pounce on the other side of the counter.

Warning: Run!

I started running around the house with him hot on my heels. There were shouts, screams and squeals echoing through the rooms joined by some of his playful growls. " Edward! Edward! NO!" more shrieks. "I'll catch you, Bella! You can't run away from me forever." We were on the bedroom and I jumped to the bed attempting to escape by passing through it. I was about to succeed on my task when a hand grabbed me by the ankle, effectively ending the pursuit. "No! AHHH! Edwarddd! Let me go!" I squirmed and writhed underneath him until he was able to hold me still. "Gotcha." He whispered in triumph. "Well, well, what can I do with a very bad girl who rebelled against me?" his voice was liquid silver straight to my heated core. I moaned and trembled in anticipation.

Who knew this catch game would arouse me so much?

"I am considering punishing you severely, maybe I'…" Ring, ring, ring. Motherfucker. Damn phone. "I guess it will have to wait, right?" he licked my neck and went to the living room to answer the call. I groaned in frustration and rubbed my legs to ease the building ache.

"Miss Swan's residence. You have a really bad timing; horny Bella is waiting for punishment in her bed which I am about to give her. Do you want to leave a message?" I heard his velvet voice saying. Did he just announce he was going to torture me sexually and that I was horny as hell?

Jesus Christ. This man is driving me crazy…

I can't wait for the chastisement…

"Chief Swan?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. **

**Even so continue reviewing, please. **

**Reviews = Love**

**Happy reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine; my imagination is not that good. It belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**I'm so, so sorry for the delay in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy – it was not what I was expecting to write at first, it came to my mind. Tell me what you think.**

**Review. Don't forget. It makes my pathetic day.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Shattering Events and Twisted Messages

"_Miss Swan's residence. You have a really bad timing; horny Bella is waiting for punishment in her bed which I am about to give her. Do you want to leave a message?"_

"_Chief Swan?" _

**BPOV**

Oh crap.

Did I hear what I think I hear?

I shot up from the bed and went straight to the phone where Edward was trying to appease my undoubtedly livid father… I just can imagine what he's thinking… Oh my God. This is so embarrassing. He must be threatening Edward's life I can just hear him "I'll shoot your balls, bastard!" Too embarrassing…

I looked at Edward who was speaking to the phone in a troubled tone instead of the frightened one I thought I would hear, his face a mask of agitation and nervousness.

"She is right here Chief Swan … Of course … I will, sir. I'm sorry for earlier, I meant no disrespect … Okay, sir, I'm so sorry." He glanced at me worriedly multiple times through the speech. "Bella, your father wants to talk to you. You have to stay calm okay, baby?" Calm? Did something happen? What the fuck is he talking about? I took the phone from his hands.

"Dad is everything alright?" my frantic voice said. "Are you okay? Is mom? Dad!" I was panicking and he hadn't even spoken.

"Bella" his hoarse voice said.

It looked like he was crying. My dad? Crying? For goodness sake's can someone tell me what's going on?

"Something happened, hon-ney. Your mom… she…" his voice shook. "Mom had an ac-ccident, Bella. She was d-d-driving to the groc-cery store and some stup-p-pid drunken jerks ran over her cc-ar." Tears were streaming down my face.

My heart was clenching painfully in my chest and I felt like something was oddly wrong… a strange sensation of extreme unease creeping through my body… like I didn't know the whole story, like there were missing pieces.

"Dad… mom is in the hospital, right? I m-mean the doctors will make sure she is well again and she will be with you in no time." I tried to sound enthusiastic, my need to help the others and to ensure they were okay taking control f my brain and words, but I ended in a throaty and raspy voice caused by all the crying. "Bell… d-doctors c-can't do anything, honey. S-she is gone." The deafening pain of my father's cries was the last thing I could comprehend before the world went black and an odd numbness swept over me.

* * *

I don't know how long I have been in this zombie state but I couldn't see nor hear anything around me. The only sounds I recall are an annoying bip, bip, bip on my left and some noises every once in a while. My mind refused to acknowledge the recent events in my life. Darkness was my only company and I welcomed it greedily, it was easier, much, much easier than facing the cruel and raw truth. There was too much pain and suffering. It was impossible to bear… I just wasn't strong enough to fight it off.

_I… I can't… my mom… she… dad said… dead… NO! NO!_

Every time I try to remember there's a sting in my wrecked heart that makes me return to the back of my mind where no one can affect me. I'm okay there, as okay as you can be alone and agonizingly cold. It was better than the reality, that's for sure and it suited me perfectly. I was a coward, dad needed me and I just ran from my problems like a mouse frightened of the big bad cat, I just hid when my father needed me the most, when I should be taking care of him. A sharp pang of guilt locked me up in my own head again.

More time passed and my head started gaining a slight control of my senses. I could feel someone by my side. The person had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. It was oddly familiar and it sounded strained like the person was suffering terribly, a slow torture of vicious flames burning its soul. But it certainly isn't a person, probably an angel. Yes. An angel with bright green eyes and perfect lips. There's an angel guarding me, though I don't deserve it. But an angel with an essence so pure shouldn't be hurt. Who is capable of doing such atrocious act?

I couldn't distinguish the whispered words the anguished angel said; I wanted to say everything was fine, everything would be fine, but my brain didn't follow my orders and my mouth kept sealed. I'm also positive that I felt a feather-like touch on my cheek and a warm hand squeezing mine, but it must be my clouded brain tricking me. I drifted into unconsciousness yet again.

During the time I was lost in the depths of my mind, images started running through my head as if someone was telling me the story of my life, like it happens sometimes during the movies when people are on their dead bed. Maybe I was and if I opened my eyes I would see the blazing gates to flames of Hell. Anyway, if I were dead I wouldn't feel this stabbing throb on my head, would I? The images, however, intensified the already unbearable pain as they flashed in front of me, brightening the aloof obscurity of my personal cage.

I saw myself and my mother in our most intense moments: when I first went to the nursery when I was five, crying and not letting go of her leg as she told me it would be fine and I would make lots of friends; the shared nights spent by my bed when she read me a story and told me the sun was dressed in its pink pyjamas and was sleeping, too; the thousand times I warned her not to do something stupid that she would certainly regret later and her childish grin telling me I was older than her but I was imprisoned inside a teenager body; or even when the roles reversed and she stood by my side as I cried my heart out… I would _never_ be able to get that back, I would _never_ see her playful grin or listen to her eccentric ideas I loved so much and dreaded at the same time, I wouldn't taste her awful dishes and plaster a fake smile and tell her it is great while stealing a desperate look to my father…

I would _never_…

I would _never _tell her I loved her and she was the best mother of the universe.

_Never._

_Mom. _

My eyes snapped open and I let out a strangled cry, which was definitely too loud for my throbbing head and sensitive ears. The vivid light of the dull white walls forced me to clench my eyes shut as I sobbed uncontrollably, desperately; hoping _someone_ would tell me it was all just a bad dream and it would go away. No. I hoped _my mommy _would be there when I woke up telling me it was only a nightmare, a product of my fertile imagination and she was right there next to me showering me with tender kisses. I opened my eyes again but found nothing of what I wished for; instead, I was looking to my father's bloodshot eyes, which were shinning with fresh tears, a strange jumble of relief and sadness coming from them.

"Bella… you woke up… my god… I thought you were leaving me too. I thought everybody was leaving me, honey. Please don't leave me. I need you so much." He hugged me fiercely, his body trembling like a leaf. "Bella. Oh Bella. I was worried sick, honey." His voice was like a prayer, I could sense the devastating happiness for having me with him combined with the haunting sadness for the loss of my mother, his wife, his love.

"Wh-h…" I cleared my throat loudly; my mouth was too dry to speak properly. "Mom…" I managed to croak in a strangled whisper. "I want to see…" I barely saw anything due to my watery eyes, but I saw his heartbreaking expression as he professed the next words. "You can't. Honey, your mom… the funeral already took place. You can't see her…" he stopped as soon as I started hyperventilating and struggling to breathe. "Someone help me! Please someone help! She can't leave me too!" I heard. My emotions were killing me, I remembered everything know with crystal clarity: the most amazing night of my life with the most incredible, wonderful and handsome man on the planet, which I was sure as hell I didn't deserve, the nervousness of the first time and his soothing words, the most blissful morning I ever had, the shower and… the phone call… my father… I was feeling everything from the obliterating love to the ever-consuming guilt. There were people moving around me and although I was sure my eyes were wide open I saw nothing – I saw _his_ face before I saw pitch black.

I opened my eyes and met the lonely night, the full moon illuminating the room with a silk veil of white.

"Wake up. I can't live without you. You're far too important for me. Please." An angelic voice spoke softly. It came from my left.

I shifted slightly so I could find out who was by my side.

It was_ him_.

_Edward_.

He had his eyes close, his purplish eyelids trembling with the emotion of his prayer, the bags underneath his eyes toned in a dark violet colour as he spent countless nights without sleeping. His tornado hair was sticking into every direction; his hands gripped the sides of his head like he was suffering from a demoniac headache. He was the image of torture and yet, my sick twisted mind still found him the most attractive man I ever laid my eyes on.

"If you're hearing me please wake up, baby. I can't… I can't make it without you here by my side. I didn't want to admit it to myself, even if it was right in front of my nose but now I can't possibly deny it. This week has been hell to me, first the coma… I thought I lost you and then you woke up but… passed out again…" his hands moved to the front of his face hiding it from me.

Is _he_ speaking to _me_? Well, duh. You're the only person besides him…

Coma? Holy Christ! I can't imagine my father's grief; he must be so shaken with all this.

My dad is a really nice man and leads a simple life as the Chief of Police. For him all is well as long as he has his TV, fishing gear and a full stomach, he's rather easy to please. He's not much of a talker and just like me he does not express his feelings very often. He puts the family above everything and I love him with all my heart.

I focused my attention on the man sitting next to me, again.

"When I first laid my eyes on you I never imagine such a person could exist – so exceptionally beautiful. After that day I kept lying, telling myself you were just another pretty girl… well, not just pretty. Elegant. Gorgeous. Stunning. Dazzling." He stopped for a moment to take deep shaky breath before continuing to open his heart – his soul – for me. "You filled my every thought, you're face was everywhere and if I closed my eyes I could still see you behind my eyelids, even in my dreams… the tender ones…the wildest ones…" he let out a breathless somber laugh.

"You know… you made me feel like a freaking teenager, Bella. I woke with a painful hard-on each morning and because you keep assaulting my mind I started whacking off several times a day. Pathetic, right?" This time a wrecking sob escaped his mouth. "That's what I am without you – a weak bastard. I need you to make me stronger, Bella. I am completely addicted to you. I thought you were just a simple girl with pretty eyes… what's true is that the more I got to know you, more curious I became and that intriguing mystery that is you quickly reversed to something more, much, much more. I have feelings for you Bella."

Even I wanted to tell him if he hit his head somewhere, I couldn't. I was rendered speechless with the honestly and simplicity of his words or maybe it was the fact that my mouth was dry as I was left in the desert for weeks and my brain couldn't really function, which one, I could care less.

"That night we were together, a night I will remember for the rest of my life… Bella… I couldn't possible describe the feelings coursing through me right then, buried inside you; feeling every inch of you; it was as nothing I ever experienced. I just… I wanted to say…" He trailed off and his hands fell from his face, before he looked at me with his big, green, mesmerizing orbs and said the words that I never dreamt of hearing from him. He voiced them in a barely audible whisper that I almost didn't catch.

"I love you, Bella."

Oh. My. God.

Did he just…?

He was staring at me with a shocked expression which undoubtedly matched my own, certainly not expecting me to stare back and in an instant he was involving me in tight hug, knocking the breath of out of me. He held me for several beats like I was his incalculable treasure and I could disappear in the bat of an eyelid.

"Bella." He breathed before kissing my forehead sweetly. "I was worried sick about you." He was looked at me and brushed my cheeks – I didn't even notice I was crying. "Don't ever do that to me again, please. "He attempted to scold me but all I could sense from him was intense relief and consuming… what's the word he used seconds ago? _Love._ "Are you okay, baby? Do you need me to call a nurse or a doctor?"

"I think I just need a glass of water, please." I was surprised I could form a coherent sentence as I was still stunned by his tremendous speech. "Here you go." He passed me a glass of water which I drank in one gulp. "More?" he asked. "No. I am fine, thank you." The atmosphere in the room was suddenly charged with humming electricity that made my hairs stand. We fell into an awkward silence that only fueled the tension.

"You heard…"

"Did you…"

We spoke at the same time.

"You first, please." Always the gentleman.

"No, you can go first." I really wanted to know what he wanted to say.

"If you don't mind." He pressed nervously scratching the nape of his neck.

"Not at all." I insisted.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to know if you… hea… I mean… wanted me to call your father. He has been restless since he arrived here and he would certainly wish to speak to you." Oh. A wave of disappointment swept through me, I would swear he had something else to say.

"Sure, I would be grateful." I really need to speak to my father, after all. He nodded curtly and left the room.

My thoughts were positively puzzled, my feelings were everywhere and I couldn't deal with the onslaught of information in such a little amount of time. The sides of my temples started to hurt with the effort I was making to process the most recent occurrences and changes. There were so many questions running through my mind which I couldn't even grasp their meaning so you can imagine that finding their answer was not a possibility for me.

The noise of the door opening interrupted my thoughts.

Dad entered followed by a doctor and a nurse. He quickly hugged me and fresh tears filled my eyes. "I'm so sorry, dad." I choked. He just stroked my hair and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes – they were still immersed in ancient sadness.

The doctor, a good-looking young man with dark skin and a faint French accent, spoke for the first time.

"Miss Swan. I'm Doctor Laurent Chermont. And I've been watching you closely since you arrived here. You seem to be stable right now, but I won't release you until tomorrow and only if you are fully recovered." I nodded grateful I would leave this dreadful building soon. "Do you feel anything? Headache?" I nodded again. "Anything else? Hungry?" he asked. "No, just my head hurts a little." My stomach growled rather loudly expressing his disagreement with me. I blushed and Dr. Chermont smiled.

"Irina, go get her some medicine for the pain and bring her something to eat too, please." He ordered without turning to her. The nurse named Irina had silver blonde hair and her grayish eyes gave her an almost supernatural look.

"Don't bother with that. I warned my sister that Bella woke up and she will bring some food to her. She will be here any minute." Edward said and the nurse left. I didn't notice he entered the room. He was on the farthest corner of the room with a foot pressed to the wall and arms crossed. In that moment, I could really see the state he was in. His usually neat clothes were wrinkled and there was stubble on his typically cleaned face. He was here tonight but was it the first night he spent next to me?

He said he loved me – I _quite_ sure he said but maybe it was my imagination. His demeanor changed… Ugh. Headache.

"Miss Swan, you will probably be under a lot of stress and sudden humor changes. I want you to see my colleague Dr. Burns, the head psychologist of the hospital; you can talk to him about everything you want. I will speak to him and schedule a meeting" The "mystical" blonde nurse came back to the room and handed me some white capsules and a bottle of water. "and then I want you to see him at least once a week okay? I would like you to follow what I tell you carefully so I can recover properly."

"That's not necessary." This time was my father who spoke in a grave voice.

"Excuse me sir? You have to agree that your daughter needs to…"

"I'm not saying she doesn't needs the sessions. And I am not implying that you or your partner do not know how to treat my daughter." Dad interrupted. " But you may tell your colleague that his services and yours, for that matter, will not be required when Bella can go _home_ again. Don't worry, I will make sure she will be accompanied by a specialist in another hospital." He paused taking a deep breath.

What's wrong with this one? Nobody treated me badly… What's the matter with dad?

I put the medication on my mouth and drank some water to help swallow them.

"She is coming to _Forks_ with me."

I choked the water spilling it on every non-living and living being around me, including Dr. Chermont.

"What?!" I heard _two_ voices saying in utter disbelief.

* * *

**Reviews = Love**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm not that good.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, your support is everything.**

**Review. Feed my addiction.**

**I know the chapter is short... I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Situations and Midnight Conversations

"_She is coming to Forks with me." _

"_What?!"_

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe in what my ears just heard. He can't be serious. Well, he looks serious, deadly serious and that's not good.

It was quiet for several beats, the eyes of the people in the room wandering from me to Bella and back to me again after our vocal reaction to Chief Swan's announcement, the atmosphere was electric, charged. In an uncomfortable and tight way. Bella's beautiful voice broke the silence.

"No." She said in a whisper, looking down at her hands.

"What?" Her father looked at her as if he saw her for the first time, disbelief colouring his tone.

"No." Her voice sounded authoritative this time and louder. She looked up to Charlie. "No. I don't want to go with you to Forks." She was defying him?

He composed his surprised face and his intense gaze softened – ha cared deeply for his daughter, it was more than obvious.

"Bella, I say you are going to Forks so that's what will happen. I want you next to me, honey." His voice trembled. It must be difficult for him to voice his feelings. I noticed he wasn't quite the talker - just like Bella - he preferred the silence to the confusion and the noise.

"You should probably talk alone; if you excuse me." Dr. Chermont left the room with the nurse. I took that as my clue to leave the room too and made my way to the dull-painted wooden door.

"Don't go." She pleaded, her words hitting my like tons of bricks, straight into my heart. She sounded so sad that I fought my urge to reach her and kiss her pain away.

_She wants me here. She doesn't want you to go._ My heart did a flip-flop. I turned around to face her and took in her otherworldly beauty – even in an awful hospital gown, with hair sticking in all direction her figure called to me.

"You need to talk to your father." I glanced at him, his expression broken, this must be so difficult for him – lose his wife, deal with her death at the same time his only child, his baby girl is at the hospital… that man had a rough week. I understand why he needs her with him, honestly I do, but… if she goes she will be far away from me and that though alone makes my heart constrict painfully in my chest and fills me with a feeling of despair – I need her here. "I will wait outside, okay?" I stepped out reluctantly of the room into the cold hall, the walls the same depressing colour as every other surface in the building.

As I made my way to the waiting room, my thoughts drifted to the madness of these last days. I have never felt so helpless in all my life not even when Tanya left and… I was bad at the time, really bad. This doesn't compare. Seeing her passing out on my arms, all the confusion to explain to a crazy Charlie on the other end of the phone what happened, the trip to the hospital, when they discovered she was in coma… _Oh my God_… I shuddered at the mental images that flashed through my head… I was so afraid to lose her.

I barely slept or ate this week and I can't help but note that I slept like a baby with my arms around her tiny body – I haven't slept like that in years.

Honestly, I don't know how to live without her anymore – she consumes my thoughts every single second of the day, she appears in my dreams… My world gravitates around her like the Earth orbits the sun, and just like Earth, I orbit around Bella – she is my star, my guide and provides me her warm, shining radiance that lights the dark isolated planet that I am.

She changed my world upside down and what was organized and clear now is a complete mess. But I will live with that. Hell, I will live anywhere as long as get to have her at my side.

So, in conclusion, this was a fucking exhausting week. I worked my balls out just to be able to leave early or lengthen my breaks so I could be by her side, just to see her face, just to be right next to her when she opened her chocolate brown eyes that I love so much.

All this shit scared me as fuck.

I could have lost the _love of my life_.

Yes. It is exactly what she is. She's the _one_ for me – my other half. I never thought it existed – the blinding love that never dies and overcomes every obstacle. I mean, who believes in _happy ever after fairytales_? My mom's hopes that we would all find our soul mates seemed ridiculous for me. On the other hand, I should have known they were true because I had not only one, but three perfect examples right in front of my nose: mom and dad, Alice and Jasper and, of course, Rosalie and Emmet. They are just _it_ for each other just like Bella is _it_ for me, I have no doubt.

The thought made me smile.

_Love._

And she _almost_ heard.

My smile turned to a frown in a blink of an eye. You and your stupid mouth, Cullen! She almost heard you saying you loved her, stupid. You're lucky she was not really coherent because she is not prepared to hear the magic words yet, wizard. It is not the right time to tell her. She already has to deal with too much, process all the information, digest the onslaught of emotions.

When I tell her, it will be like anything she ever dreamt, like… a fairytale, the most pure and beautiful fairytale. But, before my declaration, I have to make sure she is secure and prepared to hear it and the most important thing: I have to make sure she loves me back.

This thought made my already gloomy mood worse.

She probably likes me but… does she love me?

You better not hope too high or the fall will be fatal, Cullen. You know more than anyone that if she says no you can't go on… she is not Tanya… not even close… Tanya fucked you up when she left but this innocent little girl will be the death of you.

I will fall hard if she leave and I will end in a endless tunnel where I won't be able to find the exit, to find the light because my light is her and I need her as I need air to breathe.

She said '_don't go'…_

"Edward! Edward!" a high soprano voice was calling for me bringing me out of my reverie. I glanced around the crowded waiting room – in Chicago, they're always full of people don't matter what time you arrive – and spotted her. My sister was waving frantically to me on the other side of the room. Next to her was Emmet who looked like hell with a grumpy sleepy face. He was trying to calm her down because she was starting to drag unwelcome attention towards them.

I reached them and Alice hugged me forcefully almost knocking the wind out of me – for a five feet little devil she had some strength.

"Edward." She whispered next to my ear. "How's she?" She looked at me with her big blue sad eyes.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "She is seriously shaken with all this, Alice. Her father is with her, he just told her she was going to Forks with him…" I was going to continue but she interrupted me.

"What? Are you fucking serious?" She all but screeched making everyone in the room cringe and the nurses gave her a warning glance. "I´m going to see her." And with that she disappeared of my sight.

"She has been crazy to come here, so I was the chosen one. Lucky me." He groaned sitting in one of the free chairs in the room. I sat next to him. I couldn't blame him for being so exasperated; Alice had been out of her mind this week. When she's nervous or preoccupied with something she just kicks the accelerator and her already vortex personality turns into a full-blown tornado. Well, I can't really blame her because I was like that too, however, our ways of demonstrating our feelings, or our nervousness, for instance, are different.

"Why didn't Jasper come?" I didn't understand.

"He had a call from work and they needed him there so Alice just stayed at the house with me and the folks. They were already sleeping so she just dragged my sleepy ass to the Jeep and here I am." Well, that explains things. "This situation is hell. I am a mess and I'm tired as fuck, Rose is trying to be strong but I can see she is cracking. I talked to her tonight through the phone until she was able to finally fall asleep. Shit." He scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Even Emmet is suffering. She is like a little sister to him, her baby sister. And Rose… I knew this fuck was affecting her a lot. She may not reveal her emotions that much but she cares a lot for Bella and all this shit… Damn! I am losing my mind here too! Let's just talk about something else. I need a distraction because I am thinking constantly of what the hell is going on Bella's room that is taking so freaking long.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"How's that situation with Rose? Have you… err… done it yet?" I asked tentatively.

"Fuck. That shit is completely lost on me. I was going to that this weekend, you know. But with all this things… it's just… not appropriate…" The sadness of his voice was obvious. Ever since he talked to me that day, he has been dying to surprise Rosalie. I felt sick that the situation had broken his plans.

"I know Em. I'm sorry to hear that." I patted his back in a comforting gesture. "I know Rose will love it and she surely wouldn´t want it now so you just have to wait for the best moment to give it to her."

"Thanks, bro. I was just… really excited to do this… I… just want this so much."

"You will have it Emmet. Both of you. You deserv…"

"Edward." Chief Swan's grave voice startled both of us. "My daughter would like to see you."

I looked at him. His expression was resigned, his traces were deeper and I could see the ancient sorrow of a lifetime. He looked much older.

I scrambled to my feet. "Thank you, Chief Swan. Bye Emmet, take care of you, man." I said before I made my way to the dull-coloured hallway and I reached Bella's door – nº 17. Alice was waiting outside.

"Oh. Edward. She is asking for you. Don't press her for information, just be there to her. She is really fragile right now."

"I know. I'm not stupid." I said annoyed.

"Of course not" She rolled her eyes at me. "Bye." She gave me a peck on the cheek, gave me another of her Hercules hugs and left me alone facing the wooden door.

_My world_ is on the other side of this walls and she wants to see me. She doesn't want me to go.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself so I could be there for her just like Alice said.

I was about to knock on the door when a heartbreaking sob was heard on the other side of the door.

I entered without hesitation, shoving the door out of my way.

My heart shattered at the sight in front of me.

Oh Bella…

* * *

**Now we all know something more about his past… Tanya… and what do we know about Emmet's surprise? Guesses?**

**I'll be in the hospital looking out for Bella and ogling Edward while I wait for your wonderful reviews. Oh. And while I type too. ;)**

**Tell me your thoughts. I love to know.**

**Review = Love. (Don't forget)**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just wish…**

**I am looking for a beta at the moment. Not for this story but for another one that has been in my mind for a while – this one is only my work. If you're good and have the time to put up with my crappy imagination and with me or even if you know someone who you'd like to be my beta, please contact me. Check my profile for further information about the plot. Thanks. **

**Sorry for the delay, my week was crazy as hell. =(**

**Now I will just shut up so we can continue the story. Shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Keep up

**BPOV**

I don't think I understood the words my father just said.

I'm _not_ going to Forks with him.

Forks means home.

Home means family.

Family means mum.

And mum… well… mum is just not here to make the pain go away… Oh God… I need her so much.

It's not like I don't want to stay with my father and help him during this difficult phase (I wouldn't be any help at all in this state anyway), I don't really want to go because… because _she_ _will not_ be there but, at the same time, _she_ _will_.

_Her comforting and unique scent lingering in the air. _

_Her unmistakable intense presence filling every room._

_Her bubbly face and spirit in the loads of photos on the hall._

_Her passionate and contagious laughter echoing through the walls._

And I wasn't ready to face that, to witness the proof of my harsh reality just yet so I had to say no to my dad.

I love him very much, I truly do, but leaving Chicago right now is impossible for me.

Besides the fact that I am not near ready to see or not see, in this case, my mum, there were several other reasons for me to stay in Chicago.

I have everything here; I can't just leave all this behind. My friends, my apartment, my job, my responsibilities… but who the fuck are you trying to fool? Yourself? Well, your heart knows exactly why you want to stay here. Why don't you listen to it once in your life?

Because it hurts to listen to it.

It always answers my questions with the answer I dread most, with the answer I don't want to face.

And right now I don't want to face anything because I am already going through hell at the moment.

Still… my _heart_ inquired me anyway in that smug overconfident voice resembling someone who thinks they're the best and know everything…

_Don't you want to stay in Chicago because of him? _

Stubborn freaking stupid heart!

My _mind_ quickly typed a response.

_Yes. Of course. You lov-_

What? Now those two are working together too? Just great!

_You care for him silly girl. You care deeply for him. Listen to your heart and follow its advice. Stay here with him and you'll be happy in his strong arms and…_

No. No, no, no, no… Don't go there. Don't lose your fucking mind right here, Bella. Keep it together…

"No." I whispered trying to focus on other line of thoughts, in a weak attempt to hold myself together so I could at least talk to my father about this. Only after that I… I can break down and cry…

"What?" I heard my father saying and the sound of his voice helped me to focus on the matter in hands.

"No." I raised my head to look at my father's eyes. "No." I repeated. "I don't want to go with you to Forks." I was determined to stay here, heart's advice or not.

"Bella, I say you are going to Forks so that's what will happen. I want you next to me, honey." My father said in a tender voice.

"You should probably talk alone; if you excuse me." Somebody suddenly said startling me as I didn't know there were more people in the room. The voice belonged to Dr. Chermont who left with the blonde nurse behind him. However, there was another person with us who was already stepping to the door. It was _him_.

He was leaving.

A weird sensation, like someone covering me slowly with an ice satin sheet from head to toe, hit me and I blurted unthinkingly. "Don't go." The beautiful man in front of me turned around to capture my gaze with his own. His face was tired – exhausted – and I fought the urge to soothe him and take care of him, when it was me who needed him the most.

"You need to talk to your father." I heard him say while watching his perfect mouth moving. He glanced briefly at my father and I mirrored his actions.

My father was expression distraught. Oh dad. I'm so sorry. He must be so terrified… so desperate… But he needs to understand that my place is here. Please God, let him understand because I don't have the fucking strength to fight right now.

"I will wait outside, okay?" Edward said softly before leaving the room, leaving me and my father finally alone.

It was quiet for several beats as we didn't know how to start our conversation or because we both have the same difficulty in expressing ourselves and our feelings. I earned this definitely from my dad since mom was much more open. Mom… the thought of her gave me the power to speak up.

"Dad…" he looked at me with bloodshot eyes before bowing his head again, only allowing me to see his dark brown curls, some already shaded with a light grayish tint. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I need to stay here." My voice cracked and only then I realized tears were streaming down my face, like rain trying to wash away the pain, only this rain was the one that didn't clean anything – just left it muddier and grubbier.

"Bells, I understand your need to stay, but please come to Forks, please. I am so alone, I want – no, I need someone by my side. I need you by my side, honey." His words held so much emotion that I started sobbing.

"Oh… oh dad… I want to go, but…" I sobbed harder. "But I – I am af-fr-aid, m-mom is g-one and I c-can't d-do-o this-ss-s." I held my head with my hands, a gesture of desperation.

He embraced me and held me for a long time, not saying anything, just kissing my temple or smoothing my disheveled hair when I started shaking from the pain and stress and all that shit or when I remembered a particular memory.

He broke the silence.

"You will come with me, Bella. I know you have your responsibilities but you can teach anywhere. Forks also has a sch-"

"Don't even think about it that." I snapped at him before I flinched from the loudness and hardness of my voice. "Sorr-y." I was ashamed that I was treating him so badly, I wanted nothing more than take the pain from him, to make him happy again.

"You can always say you're sick and quit from the job, Bella. You're so young, dear. There are so many doors open for you. Come with me, please." He said in a pleading tone that made my already constrict heart ache. "I need to take care of you and I need you to take care of me." He had a point. I didn't want to go but what would I do here? I can barely concentrate in anything so teaching will be impossible for some time. And, after all, I shouldn't delay a visit to my mom because I know I will just feel worse.

His expression was so torn I had no option but to mutter a quiet 'okay'. His face lit up a little, his lips broke in a genuine smile, the first one since… since mom… I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yes, dad. I will come with you to Forks. However I have one condition."

A knock on the door startled both of us. It was Alice. She gave us a small smile and asked us if we needed anything. Dad shook his head and thanked her. I knew, however, that she came only to make sure I was fine and didn't need her help for anything. I had no doubt that if I told her to convince Charlie to get me to stay here she would even shout at him for not respecting my wishes. As I did none of that, she just nodded and said she would wait outside, which meant she would be eavesdropping. I know her too well…

He eyed my warily for a moment. "Condition? What's the condition?"

"I will live with you but only for this trimester of the school year. I will come back before the beginning of the second term. I won't sell my apartment and definitely not quit my job. I have fought too much to be where I am, I will not throw all my efforts away."

He sighed; a long deep sigh and I knew I had won the battle.

"You're sticking with that, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, I guess you can be as stubborn as I am so there's really no point in arguing with you." Thank God.

"I should probably get some sleep. This week has been… well… bad doesn't cover it at all, Bells." He paused and yawned loudly. "I also need to talk with your doctor and inform the school about your situation."

"Dad! I will take care of that. I don't want you to worry about my stuff. I am old enough to…" he put a finger on my lips to hush me. "Silly Bells, I have to worry about you and your stuff, it's the father's job after all." He gave me a peck on the cheek and headed to the exit.

"Dad?" I asked in a small voice.

"Honey?" he replied. "Do you need anything? I can bring you something to eat or…"

"No, no, thanks. I just… I need… Could you please tell Edward to come here?"

"Okay." He smiled for the second time that night and left at last, leaving me for the first time alone. I knew Alice was still on the other side of that door but she would respect my wishes and only let her brother in the room. She was crazy like that… very protective of her loved ones. For a tiny person she could be scary sometimes. It reminded me of my mom and her eccentric persona.

Almost instantly after I thought of her, the tears rushed down my face and I curled in a ball on the hard mattress of the hospital.

My mind was spinning with the unexpected burst of emotions that fell on me. I was just so… overwhelming… almost unbearable…

Everything is wrong. How could this happen? I was so happy just a few days ago… why me?

I started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably letting the pain wash over me like thousand knives stabbing my broken heart.

"Bella… oh Bella." I heard his angelic voice and then felt his arms wrapping around me and his body falling in the bed next to me. I uncurled myself clung to him for dear life, crying and crying while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

Somehow I managed to I fall in a restless slumber.

* * *

The morning found us, a tangled mess of limbs lying on the uncomfortable bed. His arms were around my waist, my head was buried on his fragrant chest and my left leg was between his muscled ones. This image brought the memory of the other morning when I woke up next to him. Was it only a week ago? It seemed like ages with all the episodes of these days…

I stirred and glanced at his beautiful face above me. He was still sleeping so I just watched him. His expression was so adorable when he was floating through his dreams, he seemed free of all the trouble I caused him. I felt bad because he continued next to me for no apparent reason. Maybe he pities me. That's it, stupid. Why would he be here? He wants to make sure you're fine before he goes on with his life again.

But he also said… I remember… in those hazy memories… I recall he said he loved me… was it just a dream? Of course it was a dream. A man like this would never look at you.

But he did… we had sex – we actually made love, in my perspective – and he was so sweet and caring… God… I could feel my eyes watering again.

"Bella?" Edward's sleepy voice asked and his hold tightened crushing my body with his. "How are you? Are you better?"

"I am…" Fucked up, sad, terrified, worried, scared, … "okay." I looked up at him and his blazing gaze rendered me speechless. His eyes were so intense that I could almost feel our bare souls caressing each other; it was like he was looking through me. It made me warm and cozy all over and shocked the hell out of me, I didn't know for what to settle.

Hesitantly he brought his face closer to mine, his eyes now trained on my lips before transfixing my own. My respiration picked up pace followed swiftly by my heart. We were two fingers distance, almost making contact…

"Err… Miss Swan?" Shit! Fucking interruptions. Edward sighed and rested his forehead on mine.

"Yes?"

"I came to release you. I just need to check you up one more time and then you can go home." The platinum blonde nurse – Irina – informed in a super sweet voice. I couldn't help but notice that she was ogling him. Bitch.

"Let's get over with it."

* * *

The streets were empty when we arrived in Forks. It was fascinating how this town never changes: the same old buildings, the familiar gardens, the comfortable silence and, of course, the rain was making an appearance too. What is Forks without rain?

It didn't matter though because I could only picture my mum in every place as I looked through the window, the rain was running along it matching my unspoken tears.

The first weeks were the most difficult as I kept crying my guts out again and again.

The first time I went to the cemetery I felt so bad and so anguished that I was actually physically ill as I saw my mother's name craved in the white polished stone of the tomb.

Eventually, it passed and the unbearable ache was somehow manageable. I ate one when I was obliged and never ate much, I woke up constantly during the night covered in cold sweat, sometimes with images of my mom's body crushed inside the car. I stayed in the house most of the times, occupying my mind with activities. I mostly cleaned, cooked, read, cleaned some more, cooked some more, … well, I actually visited some old friends and spent lots of time with my dad. It was actually nice but, in the back of my mind, there was always an annoying voice telling me I shouldn't go on with my life because she was gone so little time ago.

When the Christmas was knocking on my doorframe, however, the situation changed immensely and the annoying whispers turned to blood curling screams that consumed me with guilt. The tasks I did didn't busy my mind anymore and I found myself wishing I had other things to do so I told my father goodbye and headed to Chicago.

I missed my friends tremendously. During my stay in Forks I barely spoke with them giving the excuse that I had a lot in my mind and wasn't in the mood to talk. I also couldn't deny the way my heart clenched every time I thought about _him_ because, although he was the one I knew for the smallest amount of time, he was the person I missed the most. I missed his strong arms, his mesmerizing green eyes and his bronze hair. I sought for his kind words, his amazing personality, everything. I needed him.

It was past ten o'clock when I landed and after I retrieved my luggage, for which I had to wait a full hour, I called a cab and went home. It was really cold this time of the year and the Christmas decorations were painful to watch so I closed my eyes during the trip.

Finally I got home and after I paid the cabby, I made my way to my apartment door. I gave myself a pat on the back for buying and flat on the ground floor because the bags were heavy for me to carry for a long time and entered the cold room.

I fell on my bed after throwing the bags to the corner of the room. I was hungry, my stomach groaning loudly was proof of that, but as I got up and searched through the fridge I became aware that almost everything it had, which wasn't much – some yogurts, cheese, milk, juice and some eggs – was rotten or expired.

I stole a glimpse at my watch and my stomach and I groaned in unison although for different reasons – it groaned because it was ravenous and I did it because the fact I had zero food meant I had to go shopping at midnight. A little reluctantly I grabbed my purse and put some gloves and scarf before stepping into the bitter winter night.

At this time, most of the shops were closed but I knew one that was in service 24/7 which was only a few blocks away. I thought about going by car but then decided that a walk would refresh my thoughts. On my way there I remembered I promised to call Charlie when I got home safely and I made a mental note to call him when I got home and my stomach stopped protesting.

It took my about fifteen minutes to reach the supermarket. When I finally arrived I quickly shoved some products to the basket and paid, slightly irritated by the employer who was an idiot that kept whining about stupid people that shopped during the night. Fucker. I shot him a dirty look and proceeded to the exit.

As I walked down the road, I had a strange feeling of being observed, my stomach was churning loudly with the nerves and the obvious hunger and the house was still some roads ahead. I quickened my pace and glanced around me to see if there was really someone stalking me or it was just my too fertile imagination. Nope. No one. My brain must be playing tricks on me. The street was deserted at this time, normal people were obviously sleeping, and I could only distinguish a black car parked few blocks down the dark road.

As I continued my way to my house, I noticed there was someone, a woman, leaning against the dirty wall of one of the closed shops. At first she seemed to be in pain, she was bent down, looking at her feet but as I came closer to her I realized she had broken one of her red high heels and was murmuring a string of expletives as she analyzed the damage. I took her in and the first word that came to my head was _whore_. She had a thick mane of flaming red curls falling over her face and I could see her skin was really pale, almost translucent in the dim yellow lights. She was wearing a tiny black skirt that came up to her thighs and exposed her absurdly long legs, a ruby top that barely covered her breasts, which were only hid in the flimsy black bra, and there was a tiny purse lying on the ground, like the ones where you can only have your mobile and wallet. How she could be dressed like that in the freezing temperature was beyond me.

"Fuck! Just what I needed: a fucking broken heel! Thank you so much." She was cursing to herself as I approached.

"Excuse me. Do you need any help?" I asked when I was next to her. She looked up at me and I took in her features. She was beautiful although her beauty was somehow abnormal and sinister. She had dark eyes, almost black in the night, her reddish her was even brighter as I stood next to her. She wore crimson lipstick on her full lips and heavy makeup around her eyes. A shiver ran through my spine when she first spoke – her voice was cold and strangely alluring.

"Oh… I would be grateful if you could help me. See, my husband is waiting for me and my phone ran out of battery. If you could lend me your phone to make a call… It is just to tell him where I am." She explained and I felt like she was checking me out though that was a stupid thought as she just said she was married.

"Oh. No problem." I shook the thought that she might be a crazy chick and handed my mobile to the red-haired stranger.

I watched her as she typed the number and informed her husband where she was. "Thank you." She said as she gave me back the device. "He will be here in a few minutes." She appraised me again and I felt uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze.

"Oh. So… I should go." I picked up the bags that I had put on the ground.

"Could you wait here with me? I am kind of afraid." She pleaded. I honestly didn't really believe her. What was she doing here alone if she was scared? "He will be here shor…" She stop mid sentence as a black car – the same black car down the street stopped next to us. What the hell? Is this her husband's car? If he was right here, why did she…? Does it mean that I…? Shit. Fuck. I have a really bad feeling about this situation.

We both watched as her husband got out of the car and I nearly passed out when I recognized him.

"Here he is." She said with a flirty smile before she threw her arms around him and made out shamelessly in front of me. I was just paralyzed with the shock and was barely aware my legs didn't obey the urgent orders my brain kept screaming 'Go away! Run!'

They both looked at me then with a creepy expression that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

The guy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Baby. I see you brought a meal with you."

* * *

**Bella is in trouble… What is going to happen now?**

**Did you like the chapter? Tell me your opinions about it. I am sucker for them.**

**Reviews = Love.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just borrow the characters every once in awhile.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Don't play with fire

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a beautiful room – a bedroom – illuminated by the soft glow of several candles. The walls were tinted in white with some areas painted in a deep burgundy colour that matched the long red curtains and the maroon silk sheets of the king sized bed I was currently on top of. Despite the room obvious beauty, it was somewhat naked – the only furniture present was the simple polished wooden bed, a wardrobe with some drawers, a table and a huge mirror, all made of the same dark wood which provided the area a strange somber look, almost scary.

I suddenly realized that I had no clue where I was and the panic started to creep up my brain. I quickly got up and headed to the only door of the bedroom, the only escape as the room had no windows.

I didn´t make it that far.

When I was sliding of the bed, something cold, attached to my left ankle held me in place and I landed on my back. "Argh!" That hurts, damn it! The pain on my body alerted me for the evident ache on the back of my head and for the fact that I was nude. "What the fuck?" I sat on the edge of the bed cautiously, managing somehow not to trip, and inspected the tender skin of my head "Ouch! Shit!" Why am I naked? Why am I in this freaking unknown room? I just recall being with that red-haired woman and… Oh…

Oh my God… no… no, no, no, no… This is not possible! That just didn't happen to me!

The memories came back to me with crystal clarity.

His voice.

His words.

I shivered just remembering them.

"_Baby. I see you brought a meal with you." He smiled too sweetly at me and his hungry dark eyes raked my body. "Isn't she a beauty? I told you that you would like her. It will be fantastic tonight… just imagine what we are going to do to her… _

"_Oh. I am imagining. We're going to play with the fire. It will be so much fun!" She all but giggled and squealed – something that didn't really suit her – like she was having the time of her life. Her husband was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and she was just… well… she was doing the exactly same thing as him. _

"_She has a tight little ass." She checked me out. Holy Fuck she is checking me out! Crazy much?! _

"_Nice boobs, not too big and not too small, just right." I can't believe what I am hearing. Why can't I scream for help? My voice is gone… "Cherry lips baby? You know I am sucker for them! She damn perfect! You always find the better ones, don't you baby?" she grinned and planted a noisy kiss on his filthy mouth. _

"_Of course. I always do my homework, sweetie. I would never disappoint you. You know that, my jungle cat. You'll enjoy her. I promise." They kissed again. My legs were trembling. _

_I found my voice then. "I… I have to go. Excuse me." I stammered and turned on my heels, heading in the direction of my house. However, as I started to walk away from the sick couple, a hard thing hit my head and I drift into unconsciousness._

And now here I am. I resemble a newborn right after being born. Terrified beyond reason. In verge of tears. Naked, exposed and at everyone's mercy. The difference was that I, unlike them, wasn't screaming. Yet.

I looked frenetically around the room for the tenth time and pulled my foot again, attempting to free myself from the metal handcuff – like the ones my father uses – which was fastened on the bed from the other end.

Father.

I had to call him; I promised I would when I arrived. It must have been a few hours since then so he will certainly be worried as he knows I always keep my promises and of course I call him every time I fly just to assure him I am fine and landed safely. Dads, what can I say?

Just then the doorknob was pushed from the other side of the walls and I curled myself in a ball bringing my knees to my chest so they could hide me from whatever was coming. I heard their voices before I saw them. They seemed to be arguing about something but I only caught a few words. "…fire just with shackles because she might move... change the metal ones…we… she… hurt… soft ropes?... okay, okay… shall we?" I heard giggling and the couple finally came to the room.

They both looked at me when they entered and a devilish little smile broke on their faces.

He was the first to speak, his voice – the one that spoke in my ear while he kissed my neck that day in his office – made me shudder in horror and fear. Jesus Christ, what are they going to do?

"You don't need to be shy, babe. We have already seen every inch of your tight body when we undress you." In response I just hugged my knees closer to me. "I have to admit that it was really difficult not to jump on you right then, but might lovely wife told me to wait until you were conscious and I have to thank her because it will definitely be more… thrilling and stimulating." He smirked at me before giving a hard kiss to his wife.

"James…" she moaned. "Please, let's start. I am already fucking dripping wet, please." Her sounds were muffled by the kiss.

"Ungh… Let me check." His hand made its way to her center, pushed her panties aside and stroked. "Oh… You are wet as… Fuck…" It was her turn to feel his hardness. I could see it right from where I was – the straining on his black boxers. "Victoria… Let's… Shit. Let's do it. I can't wait… Fuck me. " They finally stopped eating each other in front of me and I had their full attention now. Shit. Please continue fucking, just leave me alone.

They sat by my side and Victoria tried to stroke my cheek but I jerked away from the contact. "She's so cute." she said as if my reaction pleased her.

"She is." James agreed and he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey. Stop!" He was pushing forcefully as I fought against his strength. "What are you doing? What do you want? Stop it! You're hurting me!"

He fisted his hand in my hair and yanked it. "Aaahh!" I screamed as the pain from his ministrations was added to the ache of my very sore flesh.

"Shh. Shh." Victoria whispered in my ear. "Don't play with fire." She warned. "We don't want to hurt you but you have to cooperate. Be good, my dear, okay?"

I closed my eyes tightly and let the tears spill freely accompanied by the broken sobs – a signal of surrender, a signal of weakness. I felt his hand leave my hair, brushing it affectionately and his body left the bed. What are you going to do? Where am I? When will you free me? These were the answers passing through my mind.

Her deep laugh made me look up. "When will we free you?" She laughed again. Apparently I spoke the last question out loud. "That's something to think about, isn't it? Well… probably when we are tired of you we will let you go, but now you are fresh and insanely appealing, why would we let you go?" She stopped for a beat, her pale, small fingers playing with the strap of her black bra. "James said you're thinner."

What?! Why this abrupt change of topic? I can't keep up with these fuckers. "Probably." I managed to say between sobs. "Hum." She looked thoughtful for a minute and then she looked at me in the eyes. "Mommy dearest died. I guess you just don't have that much appetite."

Mommy dearest? How does she…? "How do you know that my mom passed away?" My broken heart shattered a little more – every time I say she's not here a tiny piece break…

"Well… I have my sources." She replied. "Those drunken guys actually did a good job. We only meant it as a warning – some scratches, maybe a broken bone or two. I guess they finish it for us." She shrugged smiling angelically at me.

The smile faltered as soon as my fist collided with her cheek, though. I started pulling her red curls while screaming she was a bitch and other unpleasant titles and heard her cries echoing in the room. However, my reign didn't last long because in no time I felt two arms pushing me and I was thrown to the bed.

"You bitch! Don't ever touch her again or I will make sure you suffer, you little shit." James shouted. I was a whimpering and trembling mass on the mattress but I quickly got up and jumped on them, ruled by the unyielding fury and the blinding influence of vengeance. They were holding each other next to the bed so I punched her again and watched as they stumbled to the table making the candles scatter everywhere.

They hissed in pain and fall to the ground only to get up quickly when they noticed the fire starting to spread through the crimson curtain. Holding each other for support they made their way to the door and looked at me for the last time.

She spoke.

"Now you'll learn to listen to me. You'll remember what I said when you go through hell. I warned you: Don't play with fire." With that they left closing the door behind them.

I watched as the flames consumed the room slowly, teasing me as I waited for them seated on the bed. I watched them dancing and flirting, in a frenzied rhythm while they approached me.

I shed no tears.

I felt no fear.

I just replayed a sentence in my head again and again.

I just regretted not having told it repeatedly.

_I just hoped he knew…_

… _that I wished I had told him._

… _that I knew it since I saw him for the first time._

… _that I wanted him more than air to breathe._

… _that I regretted nothing of our time together._

… _that I would do it again, a million times._

… _that he made everything better._

… _that he had my heart… my body… my soul._

… _that he is my other half._

… _that he lead my soul._

… _that I just want him to be happy._

I closed my eyes and smiled. In my mind, I wrote the phrase on an immaculate white page with a black fountain pen in a perfect calligraphy.

_I love you, Edward._

* * *

***Sniffle***

**I am just emotional right now…**

***Sniffle***

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Real life just sucks sometimes…**

**Review, please. Love them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Running through the corridors

**EPOV**

She's gone.

She's fucking gone and I can think of nothing but her face and her smile. She changed me in ways I never thought were possible and she lead my soul. She has it right next to her because the moment she left this goddamn hospital – the last time I saw her – she took it. And I watched her go – let her go without a movement to stop her. Maybe a slight twitch of my fingers. Maybe the tense stand of my legs ready to bolt anytime. But no action whatsoever.

It fucking broke me.

The months passed in an unhurried fashion mocking me. Enjoying me squirm.

I wanted to go. I wanted to catch the next plane to Forks and tell her how vital she is to me. How everything around just pales in comparison to her beauty. How I love her with everything I have.

Yet I didn't. Because I would never make her choose. I would never allow her to feel pressed to be with me and neglect her father. If she wanted to be with me she would be willingly with no attempts from my side to force her into anything. Where I was concerned she would never have to choose.

It is probably stupid. Selfless. Heartbreaking. Disruptive.

That's love.

And now here I am.

Sitting in my office and glowering at the walls. Even the kids noticed my mood change.

They're so perceptive it's not even funny.

They comforted me when I was down when it was my place to console them.

This morning I was in the playroom, holding some overstuffed toy and gazing at the window thinking about her as usual when someone tapped on my shoulder timidly. I turned around, furrowing my brows and in front of me was Janie. An adorable little girl which _had_ the cutest sunny blond ponytails. Unfortunately, they were no longer there for me to see. The brain tumor she had made them fall slowly. Every day she excitedly told me that she had grabbed another fistful of it with her tiny pink hand. At first I didn't comprehend all her enthusiasm. Who the fuck laughs when losing hair, when about to die? The fact that I was still new to this job heaved in my chest as I fought to comprehend the mind of these little creatures that we were once but as we grow they grow foreign to us.

I knew theory. I had knowledge on the most varied things – from modern equipments and new researches to the types of fabric that irritated the softest skins. I knew stupid amounts of technical bullshit but in the end – when it come to truly understand our patients burgeoning brain – it went all to waste. I fought to figure out how they worked, but failed many times than I care to count.

One day, however, she told me why she always chirpy through the shitload of treatments she received. And it actually knocked the fucking air out of my lungs. Of all the reasons. She simply desired to be like her baby doll. Which was bald. She confided me that she always wanted a sister and they would look similar if they looked the same. I think I just gaped at her like an utter moron. She shrugged and giggled and her eyes shined when she revealed me that she had once tried to cut it with her bright orange plastic scissors but the instrument didn't cut her hair. It was broken she whispered dejectedly only to erupt in a grin – full of teeth – which almost reached her little ears.

So the routine continued as I learned more and more about these children that somehow grew to like Dr. Ed.

So there she was peeking from her small blond lashes with her 'sister' in her arms.

"What's the problem with you Dr. Ed? You are sad." Her normally bubbly voice was tentative.

"There's no problem Janie." I sighed.

"You're lying Dr. Ed. I can see you're unhappy. Can I help you with something?"

I smiled – a weak smile, but still an effort. "No, dear. Dr. Ed. just misses someone…"

"Your girlfriend?" she asked knowingly. How she knows it's because of a girl is beyond me, really.

"Hum…" I cleared my throat. "She not my girlfriend Janie. But I do miss her so much… she is important to me, pumpkin." I touched the tip of her nose in a playful gesture. "She has gone to other city. Far away." I was starting to ramble and I stopped because this was not something to talk with a little girl.

She continued, however.

"You should phone her or send her flowers. Girls like that stuff, you know?" And there was me gaping at he again as I had no idea what to answer.

"You should try Dr. Ed. Now, I don't want to see you gloom! Let's play together!" And with that the conversation ended. I just continued gaping at her tiny figure as she approached the group of kids.

I shook my head and went back to work…

And now here I am.

1860 seconds. I am standing alone here in this room for about half an hour now.

I am repeating her words in my head. 'You should phone her or send her flowers. Girls like that stuff, you know?'

Yeah. I know…

It wouldn't probably be that bad… I mean, I could always say I picked the wrong number and say bye if she was pissed.

_News to you moron: Never say that shit you thought to a girl. _My inner voice snapped.

Yeah… she would only be more pissed off with me.

But I could try, right?

I wasn't really trying. I was just standing there with the phone opened in my hand with her number on the screen, glowering at the walls.

_Just do it, fucker! _

Okay, okay…

I was about to press the green button…

Wait, wait, wait… What if she is eating or bathing or some shit? She probably doesn't want to be bothered.

I raked my hand through my hair in frustration.

_I said do it, idiot!_ My conscience was getting impatient. Damn… talking alone is fucked up but when your subconscious answers you it only means one thing: You have a biiiiigggg problem.

You're losing you're fucking mind.

Well… that's definitely my problem so no arguments there.

I pressed the green button finally. After a freaking hour…

Beep….

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"Hello." Her voice broke the silence. Finally!

"Hi, Bel –"

"This Bella Swan here. I'm not available right now. Please leave a message and I'll contact you later. Bye!"

Well… Damn! Fucking telephone!

I shoved my mobile to the desk and resumed the task I was doing before: glare at the walls.

I sulked for another hour before I decided to call Alice. She probably has Charlie's number.

This time I didn't hesitate and pressed the number quickly.

Alice answered right away.

"Edward? I really needed to talk to you." Her tone was frantic and breathless and made my skin crawl.

"What happened? Is there any problem?" I had a feeling that something was off. It wasn't just now. Since this morning, I had a strange sensation of unease and it still persisted till this moment. Oddly it had just intensified during the day.

"Edward…" Is she crying?

"Oh for the love of God, Alice! Please tell me what the fuck happened already!" I shouted through the phone. It wasn't her fault – I knew it. But I was on the edge of my nerves these days and I would snap at the most insignificant things.

I heard the cries intensify over the phone and reprimanded myself for being such a prick to my sister.

"Sorry Alic –"

"Look." A male voice interrupted me. "You shouldn't speak to her like that. Stop being an asshole because she is fucking crying." Jasper seethed. He always defends her no matter what. I knew he wouldn't hesitate in breaking my jaw if I did something bad to her – and I am her fucking brother for God's sake. He is really protective of her and that's why he is brother approved, otherwise… no such luck…

"I'm sorry, man." I quickly apologized." I didn't mean to be a dumbass. I just… Why is she crying?" I was worried as fuck. The sensation of agitation was growing gradually by minute. I think I might burst if no one tells me what's wrong.

I noticed he hadn't answered yet.

"Jasper, what the fuck happened? You have to tell me. Is something wrong with Alice or Esme? Rose? Are you and the rest of the guys fine?" Could you just tell me already? Fuck!

"Edward… Man, you have to stay calm, okay?" Calm… right… calm it's easy… just breathe.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Jasper, just spit it!"

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with the family." Relief washed through me. Thank God they are okay.

"We are at the hospital. Are you still here?" They are here? What are they doing here at the hospital?

"I am in my office." I asked a little puzzled and still worried about them. The weird feeling was still present.

"Man, it's Bella."

I didn't wait for more explanations. I bolted through the corridors and asked where she was to everyone.

A nurse was able to inform me.

"A woman with that name arrived just now. I think she was in a fire or something. That's all I heard."

It hit me like a punch on the guts.

It knocked the air out of my lungs.

Fire…

Flames...

I felt dizzy and about to throw up.

Burning…

Smoke...

My knees felt weak and about to give up.

My soul...

Bella…

I just kept running through the corridors…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: _My_ Twilight? I choke on my food. Not mine for sure, but thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Let's start again, shall we?

**EPOV**

"Bella… Oh Bella." My whispered words reverberated in the suffocating atmosphere. "Don't leave me please, love. Don't to do that to me." Cries, sobs, strangled, agonized sounds filled the air. "Open your eyes for me, my lovely. I want to love you, to worship you for the rest of my time, but pleas-se, oh my God, please wake up, Bella." I've never been so distraught in my life. Evem when she was here last time. I just… have been without her for so long…

It kills me to know she doesn't know how deeply I feel about her. I need to tell her.

Here I was.

At the hospital.

Next to her.

Again.

The irregular beep of her heart was making my own clench with worry. I wanted to give her everything I could. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to hold her close to me. To love her.

I wanted all those things. But there was nothing I wanted – no, needed more in this moment than to see the smoldering brown of her eyes.

"Be-el-la. Please don't do this to me. I want you to wake up for me now. I…" I was stuttering through my tears.

My head hung in desperation. Please… Please… If there's a God above us, please hear me and don't let…

I heard a throaty sound. And believe me, it was the most perfect sound of the whole world. I looked up at her face and my world just was okay again because I had that scorching chocolate gaze.

"Bella. Oh Bella." I repeated as relief flooded my senses. If only she could understand how much she meant to me.

"Edward." She said in a raspy voice. The sound of her calling my name made me warm all over. I think my face just broke with the width of my grin.

I looked into her chocolate eyes. They were bright and alive with emotion – they were also a little confused as she probably couldn't realize why I was in this awful state. A second after, however, I saw none of that. A thick cloud of fear darkened her gaze making me shiver. It was as if she remembered something horrible. She probably… Oh shit. "Edward…" The tears were coming. "Wher-re are they?" Her tone was one of a scared child who just woken from a bad nightmare. My smile faltered minutely. "They are gone aren't they? Edward!" Her voice was rising to high-pitch tone. She was having a full scale panic attack. "Oh my god. The fire… You're here… Where are they?" Her breaths were coming in quick gasps – she was hyperventilating and as I was afraid she would faint from the lack of oxygen, I called a nurse.

She entered the room and quickly understood the situation. I just could imagine the image we were – Bella with a horrorstruck expression writhing in my arms, me with a tear-stained face begging for some help. She prepared the needle and soon we were both struggling to keep Bella from moving. Finally we were able to inject her some morphine and she almost instantly calmed down and fell asleep.

The nurse left, stopping by the door for an instant to give me a poor-man-is-suffering look and an I-want-to-have-my-wicked-way-with-you look which left me both embarrassed and completely disgusted. These nurses sometimes are a little box of surprises… hell…

I shook my head in a frail attempt to get rid of the last seconds of my life and turned to look at _my_ Bella. She looked really peaceful now in her slumber. Wait… _my_ Bella? Your Bella? You wish little man… Maybe. Someday in the near future. A guy can hope… right? I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. It was all sticky and sweaty and I really needed a bath. I was still wearing my clothes from two days ago when I first entered the room. I just left to work, to go to the bathroom and to eat. I was a mess but really I had no desire of leaving her side.

I heard another throaty sound, this time not the one I wanted to hear.

"Edward? Son, you need to go home and take care of yourself." A deep voice said.

"She woke up." I ignored his advice even though I knew too well I should follow it.

The person gasped. "Really? But why didn't you call me? I was…" I interrupted him.

"It was all extremely fast." I turned around to face the man behind me. "Charlie, I didn't have time to warn you. I'm sorry." I hung my head not only because in apology to Bella's father but also because I felt helpless – I could do nothing for her.

Charlie patted me on the back. "That's okay. What happened? Is she okay?"

I faced him again. "She is… shaken." It was the best word I could find to describe her state without much flourishes. He nodded and sighed. It was a tired sigh. One of a tired man who has been through many crappy situations and can certainly tell you that life is a bitch. For many people, facing the struggles this man faced in such a short period of time would have brought them to their knees. Yet here was Charlie with his head held high, ready to support his daughter when she most needed him. At this point, I admired and respected this man.

We were quiet for a while, both enjoying the serenity of the room, only perturbed for the steady beating of Bella's heart.

If it was beating, I was good.

* * *

The clock lazily worked and I was still alone in the Bella's room with her father. He had sit on one of the two chairs of the division – the one on the corner of the room – the other was crushed by my ass and was conveniently located next to Bella's headrest. He crashed as soon as he closed his eyes and his thunderous snores rapidly made an appearance. Well, I can't really complain – they are the most soothing lullaby next to Emmet's.

I was currently gazing at Bella's lovely face. She looked peaceful with the worry lines of her forehead soothed and with her lips forming the tiniest of the smiles. It made me smile too. I could only feel my immense love for her in that moment.

"She likes you too, you know?" I literally jumped out of my skin at Charlie's voice. The man scared the living shit out of me. "Sorry. I should have warned." He apologized when he noticed my face. It was probably ghostly white.

"That's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to speak. You were saying… are you serious?" 'Hopeful me' was doing several happy dances at the prospect.

"Positive." This was his only answer. The atmosphere was filled with silence again but it just lasted some minutes before Charlie spoke again. "She missed you while she was with me. She doesn't tell me anything so I don't worry, but she is too easy to read." Too easy? I don't really share the same opinion. "I always understand if something is wrong. Although I think it is selfish of me to separate you, I want her by my side. You have to understand that this old man is too anxious when she is here all alone in that apartment – it is not the safest place and she has some bad luck… this incident just proved me right." He explained.

The reference to the incident made my blood boil with rage. The fuckers should be thankful that they are in jail or I'd have beaten them to fucking death. Treating my girl like that. Treating any girl like that for that matter. Assholes. Disgusting, blind pigs. They should be punished with the same treatment. Or maybe not… they would probably enjoy it…

I cringe every time I try to imagine the things they did to her. She had some marks on her wrist and some light burning wounds on some parts of her body. I heard they found them running away in their car half naked, a few miles away of the house. The police was apparently warned by an old servant of the fuckers, who smelled the smoke and called the authorities. Questions were asked and she denied ever watching or hearing anything unusual during all the years she spent there. The bastards, on the other hand, were accused of violation and abuse and would certainly spend some time behind the steel bars of the prison – hopefully for the rest of their sickening existence.

She has undoubtedly suffered too much. She is completely broken, impossible to fix even. But I love her. And I'll do whatever it takes to have her by my side. Because just like her father, I'm selfish and I need her all for me, well, I'll get what she gives me for sure.

"I comprehend perfectly your worries. You should consider giving her another chance, though. She needs her time to think things through and she will be fine." Please don't take her from me again.

He just grunted a small 'yeah'.

Yeah. Indeed.

* * *

The morning arrived and brought my lovely sister.

Did I really say lovely?

"That's it my boy! Drag your ass of there and go take a long bath or I'll shove your face up your ass. Now, please." So. Much. Noise. Energy. Movement. Alice.

A dry laugh escaped from Charlie's lips at her words, he was still sleepy – like me – and her bright demeanor wasn't that welcome.

"I said NOW, big boy. Come." She ordered putting her hands on her hips. Scary.

I grimaced, made puppy dogs eyes as to say no. She gave me the finger while Charlie rubbed his eyes. Nice.

"You go, Edward. I'll make you informed." Charlie spoke before I had time to counter-attack.

"Okay then." And I was driving off to my house in a blink of an eye.

What can I say?

Alice.

She made me bath, shave and she even insisted – no demanded – to pick my clothes. How more emasculating can this be?

"What are you doing Alice?" She was facing the window with her back to me, obstructing my view to her actions.

"I'm just..." she turned around with a big vase filled with pink and yellow flowers "… decorating your house. It needs life and colour, Edward, my brother." She planted a sloppy kiss on my left cheek and danced through the hall where she placed the adornment right in front of the door where everyone could see. How did she guess it was exactly there that I didn't want her to put it? She's so perceptive my little sister. "Perfect." She clapped.

I managed a smile and she appraised my state before tugging my arm and dragging me to the front door.

"Alice." I stopped her. "I think I forgot my cell. I am going to get it. Why don't you wait in the car?"

"Oh. Fine. Hurry." She closed the door behind her.

I sighed and turned around, picked the newest addition to the house and put it in the garbage. Pink and yellow? An "I'm gay sign" on the door would be more effective. Thank you very much. Geez.

I made my way to the door and felt the vibration of my cell on my right leg.

It was a message from Emmet. I only read "I did it. I won." My answer: "Lucky bastard." His response: "That I am."

I spent the way to the car grinning because of the texts and it didn't escaped Alice's notice who asked why.

"You'll know soon enough." Evasive. She huffed.

"Did you found your mobile phone?"

"What?" I stupidly asked.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Your cell."

"Oh, that. Yeah. It is right here." Yeah. As always.

And with that we drove to the hospital. There were shiny brown eyes opened for me, waiting for me.

* * *

Bella somehow managed to convince her father to stay in Chicago and my life made a 360˚ degrees twist. For better. Definitely.

Time flew and Bella was getting visibly better. Her constant nightmares were now rare and her appetite returned. With difficulty she learned to deal with the events that had taken place in her life and eventually accepting it. The hardest moment was when she had to tell what happened on that horrendous night and she struggled for days with me by her side. We were slowly getting to know each other better and to come closer. The atmosphere in the room was positively tangible, to say the least, whenever we were alone.

We spent nights together watching silly movies, joking and laughing – just having fun. It was during one of those nights that I decided to move things forward. I was going to tell her sooner or later.

It was a night like many others. We were positioned next to each other on the couch with our entangled legs and we were eating her favourite ice-cream – chocolate, plain old chocolate. At some point I started tickling her and she started screaming and trashing so bad we fell of the sofa. Cliché as it sounds she ended up on the top of me with every delicious inch of her body glue to mine – she could unquestionably feel my erection as the thing was hard as steel for the lack of attention I gave to it. Some would think it retired for good. Not a chance.

I looked at her in the eyes and the room lit up with the energy that swirled around us. Her deep brown eyes were boring into mine and she discretely glanced at my mouth. I smirked at her and she blushed when she realized I had caught her. Beautiful. Another look and our lips crushed, our tongues battled and our teeth clashed furiously. It wasn't gentle. It was heated, full of groping and touching and frenzied. She was grinding into me desperately and the friction was a blessing. Oh so good.

Her lips left my mouth and wandered to my neck, nibbling and sucking.

My mouth was free to speak and I had the balls to ask her a little question. A little big question.

"Date?"

That stopped her. Stopped me. We stood up and collected ourselves. The room was silent for a beat when we exploded in laughter, grabbing our sides and fighting for air.

We calmed down and sat facing each other.

"Let's start again, shall we?"

She just smiled.

* * *

**How can express how sorry I am for not updating for weeks and weeks. Well, I can't. I just have this little chappy and my apologies for you.**

**Not much right?**

**You must be mad at me... but... can you please click on the green button and tell me what do you think of this chapter, please? You know I just love to know. Please, please...**

**This last chapters have been to deep and sad... don't you think these two just deserve some fun? Do I smell lemons?**

**Next chapter: Probably in two days. Review please.**

**Happy Reading (as usual),**

**Tuxa28 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Just this plot and my poor deviant mind. **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Friends and Juice

**BPOV**

It was an exceptionally warm summer day in Chicago, one of those days when you only want to go out and relieve the stress from work. The classes were finishing and the overload of work was frying the last cell brains I still possessed. Meetings, marks, tests, everything was getting me to the point of insanity. My refugee was Edward. Edward. He had been there for me all the time, all these months, supporting and assuring me everything would be okay.

It was hard, yes. Harder than I imagined. I broke down far too many times for me to count, I watched the face of all of my friends and family fall when I didn't laugh or made a move whatsoever to initiate a conversation, I stared at the same spot for an immeasurable amount of time and sometimes I would find myself somewhere but with no clue as how I got there in the first place. It was all pretty confusing. But now I was getting better. The days seemed brighter; I wore a sincere smile more often and my cheeks were lightly tinged in a subtle pink colour. All because of him.

Our friendship grew with the time we spent together, were it cuddling on the sofa, making a meal together or simply laughing around. I learned a lot about him while we were together. How he preferred his milk completely ivy and even drank from the package, how he hated when people started speaking to loudly when he woke up or that they woke him up with a scream – he would be bitchy and annoying for the rest of the day. I also discovered his passion for fast cars and speed, the utter disgust for combs – he had none – he said that his fingers did the magic and there was no point in buying a useless object. He was a sore loser, a stubborn bitch and a horrible cook. Regardless, I loved to be with him and the sight of his smile never seized to put a smile on my face too. He was that good

These recent times, however, there were subtle changes. Touches which were innocent before seemed incredibly bold to me now. A simple kiss on my bare shoulder left me breathless, a tiny whisper next to my ear made me shiver and the touching… oh the touching would be my undoing if this teasing game we were unconsciously playing continued. It has been a lot of time. Since… oh… since that first time…

Edward was the one who always kept me calm and secure. Tonight it was the opposite. Why, you ask. Well, because on this exceptionally warm summer day or night to be more accurate, I was actually going out with this handsome, sexy, tempting guy who happens to be the one and only Edward Cullen. And this little fact was leaving me positively edgy and nervous.

It was ten in the morning and I was still with my head buried deep in the sand, in other words my lazy butt was still warm in my bed. I knew I had to make some move sooner or later but I kept telling myself just more five minutes. And this has been the first hour of my morning since I woke up at nine. My nerves were starting to make its appearance, after all, he said he would get me at six thirty and that means approximately eight hours before he came. Geez, I sound like a hormonal teenager who's going to prom and is waiting anxiously to meet her date.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door that startled me. I almost tripped when I rose from the bed, stretching and yawning loudly and went to the front door where the banging didn't cease. Geez, who is so eager to see me at ten in the morning? I fumbled with the door lock because even thought I pretty much awake my coordination betrays me. I managed to open the door and in front of me were my two best friends.

"Morning, Bella!" Alice kissed me on the cheek and strolled through the hallway.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?" she kissed on both cheeks and followed Alice.

"Morning, girls." I mumbled. I went to my bedroom and found them searching through my wardrobe. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're choosing your outfit for the day. You're going shopping for a nice dress for tonight with us. I also made an appointment on the hairdresser and the beautician. Oh. We're buying lingerie and a fantastic pair of shoes for you." I opened my mouth to stop her ramble but this time Rosalie spoke.

"Missy, you are coming with us. No arguing. Now, go take a quick shower!" She ordered. I just stood there a little bit dazed when I saw Rosalie's bitchbrow. Oops. "Are you still here? Go!" And with that I disappeared mumbling about they being annoying bitches.

"I heard that, Swan!" Shit! I closed the bathroom door and spent the entire shower smiling and giggling.

They're the best.

* * *

"Alice, that's horrendous!" I screeched. They were actually nice and pretty even, but there is no way in hell I'm wearing high heels that high. Fuck me.

"They're not horrendous, Isabella Swan." Ugh. Not the full name, please. "They are stupendous. You just don't want them because you are chicken." She huffed.

"I'm not wearing heels, Alice. I might break a leg on those. Or both. Please." I put my best puppy face and she sighed. Victory!

"Okay. Not so high then, but you're wearing high heels, want it or not."

"But…" I turned to Rosalie to find some support. "Rose?"

"What she said. Exactly." She winked and turned away to search for more shoes. Or more death traps. You choose.

Traitors.

The day was in overall really good. We had lunch at some pizzeria and gossiped about our lives. We hadn't spent a day together for a long time. We spoke about me and Edward and how we looked good together. Alice complained about Jasper not being at home in decent hours but then started telling how he compensated her after. The conversation changed topic there. Rosalie's coming wedding was the main topic of discussion.

I am still shocked to know Emmet had the balls to ask the million dollar question. And to put up a surprise like that was just soo sweet. He proposed some months ago when I was at the hospital. Rose told us she was completely baffled by his gesture.

"I still remember all the words he said." She said with this dreamy face totally un-Rosalie. "He took me to dinner in a really beautiful restaurant and then he led me to a park. I noticed he had a picnic basket with him and I kept asking him what that was for if they just ate but he kept changing the topic. Well, the night was chilly and he put his jacket over my shoulders and sat me on a bench next to a fountain." Now her eyes were glazed over and you could perfectly see that she was living the moment, relishing the memory. "He kneeled in front of me, opened the basket and picked something from there. It was a rose, and after that one he picked many more. Twelve roses he informed me. The pink one, he said, symbolized the love they had for each other and that he would always be there for me; he picked four roses, two yellow and two orange. They reminded him of our eternal friendship and the funny and cute moments they had together plus many others yet to occur."

She stopped and looked at us with a shy smile. "I was crying then. He wiped the tears that fell and continued. He picked five red roses and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips and said those ones symbolized all the passion between them, the intense connection they shared and how it would never die. The last rose was crystal white and represented their future and all the hopes and dreams they had. It symbolized the sincerity and purity of their feelings towards each other. He placed all the flowers on the bench next to me. Then he looked into my eyes and proceeded with his speech. These were the words: 'I know I said twelve and you are wondering where the other one is. It is the most beautiful rose and it is right in front of my eyes. I can't imagine my life without you now. These twelve roses represent a month of the years and it means that there will be more ahead of us. Rosalie Hale, love of my life, will you marry me and make me the luckiest bastard alive?'" She giggled. "Only Emmet could end his speech like that. I said yes, of course." She rolled her eyes. "I never expected that." We three had tears after the story and Rosalie abruptly shed hers and stood up. "Now, enough of my marriage. We have a mission to accomplish."

* * *

By six o'clock I was almost ready. They made me bath again, dressed me and applied make up on me. Let's say it was Bella Barbie time.

I put the killer heels on my foot and they made me look at the mirror. I gasped. I wore this beautiful black dress. It was backless, had straps that tied behind my neck and almost reached my knees. The heels I wore were silver to go with the tiny purse we bought. My hair was wavy and soft and fell over my shoulders and back. They applied light make up and made sure to show up my big brown eyes and put me long silver earrings. Overall, I felt sexy and wanted. I just hoped Edward felt the same way.

I thanked that profusely for everything and they left wishing me luck and making me promise to tell all the details. The nervousness of the morning returned full force and when I heard the knock on the door my heart was on my throat. I gulped, glanced at the mirror to gain some confidence and gave myself a pep talk as I walked to the door.

When I finally opened it, I was met by the stunning sight of Edward Cullen in a tuxedo. Good Lords! He flashed his signature smile that almost made my panties combust, took my hand and kissed it making me tingly all over. This is going to be a long night.

"Bella." He breathed." You look stunning tonight. Are you ready to go?"

"Thank you." I felt the heat flood my cheeks. Ugh. Stupid blushing. "You don't look so bad yourself." Talk about the understatement of the century, Bella. "I just need to get my purse. Just a moment."

I turned to get it and I'd swear I heard a sharp intake of breath but I couldn't be sure. When I returned, I locked the door and we were soon driving in his Volvo.

* * *

My nerves were soothed during the dinner. We easily fell into a comfortable conversation and the time passed smoothly as we were in our own bubble, enjoying each other's company. The restaurant must have been extremely expensive as there were only well-dressed people having dinner there. Some of them knew Edward and he spent some time presenting them to me and making useless chit-chat with them as not to be rude. I would watch him intently, admiring the way his jaw moved when he spoke and appraising the features of his face, his manly lips, blazing green eyes and fuck-me hair. I would get wetter and the room would feel hotter. As soon as they left, he would apologize and I would dismiss it quickly. His eyes would be focused in me and the conversation would start again. Only I would be tenser.

It didn't escape his notice.

We were having dessert – chocolate mousse with ice-cream – and he noticed me shifting a bit on my chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just… can we go?" I shifted my legs for friction again. Jesus. When did the movements of a man eating made me wet? I couldn't stop staring at his mouth for goodness sake.

"Sure."

In no time were we at my apartment, at my door and I awkwardly invited him to a drink.

I cleared my throat. "So… thank you for the dinner. I had a great time." I smiled genuinely and he returned with a smile of his own.

"It was my pleasure, Bella."

"Hum… do you want…a…a drink or something… I could…?" I motioned to my door.

"A drink would be nice, thanks." He quickly replied.

"Okay then." I opened the door and flicked the lights. I dropped my purse on the sofa and turned to him.

"What do you want to drink? I have beer and I might even have wine somewhere." I explained wriggling my hands.

He smiled crookedly. "Wine would be fine." He simply said, his forest green eyes boring into mine.

I nodded and started searching for the wine. I looked everywhere but there was no wine. "Damn." I muttered quietly. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Edward taking his tuxedo and placing it on the arm of the sofa and striding towards me in an unhurried pace. His slacks hung dangerously low on his hips, the shirt he wore fitted him too well. Hell. He was sin.

I felt my lips go dry as the wetness increased down there. It was throbbing. God. I licked my lips and gulped audibly. The atmosphere was palpable and the room felt incredibly hot.

He was in front of me now.

"I-I don't think there is w-in-ne." I managed in a shaky voice.

He chuckled lightly again. Not funny mister.

He bent down and my eyes went wide as saucers as his eyes held mine trapped in his hypnotizing gaze. I was almost certain he was going to kiss me when he suddenly moved his head so his lips were next to my ear. I shivered. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin. Then he spoke. Oh he spoke. His voice was deep, husky, sexy. It was liquid lava running through my veins, consuming my body. And I could only see him, feel him, hear him.

"Wine is not what I want, Bella. I want something sweeter. Do happen to have anything sweeter? Richer? More succulent?" Oh… oh… oh… Fuck…

"Juice?" I don't know how I was able to speak but… oh fuck… he is pressing his body into mine. I made no movement. I was frozen.

"Hum… juice… I like juice. I love _juices_. I… Fuck." His controlled façade slipped and he crushed his lips with mine forcefully. I moaned into his mouth and my hands went to his bronze locks whereas his hands explored the skin of my bare back. All I could feel was Edward. He smelled divinely and tasted even better. The kiss of earlier this week, when he asked me on a date, had nothing on these. These were pure need, incomparable lust.

His hands circled my waist and effortlessly picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Oh Christ. I could feel him. He was right there where I wanted so I shoved my hips to his erection earning a satisfied groan from him and unbelievable delicious friction for my neglected pussy.

"Please, please. Edward." I moaned and pleaded at the same time when his lips were on my neck.

He started to make his way to the bedroom but I was going insane and couldn't wait anymore so I pushed him and he hit the wall with a muffled thud.

"Fuck Bella. I'm trying to…" I pressed my lips to his.

"Here." He stopped and I looked him in the eyes. They were a smoldering jade colour filled with brazen lust and desire. "Please." I whimpered.

He swallowed audibly. "Here? Are you sure? I mean I can hurt you here against the wall…" I kissed him again to shut him up. For Christ's sake, could he be more of a gentleman?

"Edward Cullen. You fucking listen to me. I want you to fuck me here against the wall right now and shut the fuck up. Do you hear me?" I was a hormonal bitch now and it could break the World War III that I could care less.

"Fuck Bella. Fuck." He thrust me against the wall and I moaned deeply. Yes. That's it, baby.

And we spoke no more.

I got rid of his white shirt shoving it to somewhere, I might have heard something break but my mind was otherwise occupied. I fought to open his slacks' button and to free his dick from its prison but I managed to put his boxers around his knees. He was also desperate as he almost ripped the dress of me and actually shredded my panties. Our moans, grunts and groans echoed through the room and when he finally entered in me in one quick thrust I almost came right then.

"Ungh…" It was the only sound I could manage. My brain had already melted in the inferno that was Edward.

More three plunges and I was coming hard. My back arched, my mouth opened in a silent scream of pure pleasure as he sped his motions. I could tell he was near too so I racked my nails over his perfectly sculpted back, his rippled muscles digging into my hands.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck as he shuddered, his orgasm ripping through him, his frantic pace never ceasing until he was spent.

Breathing hard and covered in a thin sheet of sweat, he lowered us to the ground and I whimpered as he slid of me. I felt empty.

"Wow." I finally said when I gained the ability to speak. He was that good.

"Wow indeed." He smiled sweetly and kissed me on the forehead.

My eyelids felt heavy and I certainly wore a lazy smile on my face. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and the green light of his orbs was the last thing I saw before I drifted to sleep.

I'd swear I heard "I love you."

Maybe in my dreams...

* * *

**Fluff and love. Yummy.**

**Tell me your thoughts, please. I hoped you liked it.**

**Review, please.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns it all.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

The Truth of Love

'_My home is not a place, it is people.'_

Lois McMaster Bujold, Barrayar, 1991

**BPOV **

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings when my eyes fluttered open but shut them forcefully again due to the sudden intrusion of light coming from the window. I twisted a bit under the warm covers only to realize there were a pair of strong arms keeping me in place and the events of last night hit me.

Jesus Hell. It was amazing. He was amazing.

Perfect.

Unbelievable.

Incredible.

Mind-boggling.

Fantastic.

Superb.

Intense.

Hot.

Well, you get the point.

Edward stirred next to me as I snuggled a little closer to him, putting a leg over his hip and freezing on the spot when my knee grazed his morning wood. Heat flooded my face and I was positive I was tinged pink. Even though I had been with him and had seen him I still felt shy and insecure. I have absolutely no idea how I talked to him liked that on the hallway – I guess he brings the naughty in me. I cuddled even closer placing my head on his chest, this time careful not to tough his… ah… problem with my leg. I could feel myself blush harder, the pink tone undoubtedly changing to an embarrassing tomato red.

I had an odd sensation of being watched but dismissed it as I told myself that it was only me and Edward on the room. Oh. My cheeks were aflame now. Edward. He is looking at me right? Fuck. I have no option but to say I am already awake because no way in hell I would be blushing this hard while I was just sleeping. Well, probably in hell I would since it's so hot. Ugh. Will, I just shut up?

I slowly looked up and just I expected he was staring right back with his bright shimmering gaze. There was a crooked smile waiting for me too, placed on his inviting pink lips. I could feel myself grow wet at the sight. God, he was handsome. He was all perfection and he somehow chose to be with me.

"You're blushing Bella. May I know why you are blushing, beautiful?" he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I… I don't know." I casted my eyes down to the soft sheets of the bed, hoping he just drop the subject. He had none of that as he stroked my chin with his thumb and made me face him again.

"I don't want you to hide, Bella. What is it, love?" I froze. Did he just…? "Are you embarrassed?" He laughed lightly and entangled his legs with mine, his hard erection making contact with my soft stomach as he pressed his lean body to mine. He hissed and rolled us so he was on top of me. Then he started kissing my jaw, trailing a glorious path from my chin to my earlobe where he bit. Gently. And then suckled. I moaned and arched my back wanting him impossible closer and yet knowing it wasn't closer enough. I wanted him to consume me, to have me in every way possible. I didn't forget his words though and I had to ask.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I inquired, feeling the tips of his fingers grazing my hips and waist. My body shivered in delight. He looked up at me, his eyes the dark jade colour I love so much.

"What? I said many things." He waited for my answer.

"The… love part." I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, of course he didn't…

"I did." My eyes snapped open and searched for his. They were sincere and hopeful, a trail of fear mingled in their depths. "I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you. I knew the moment I saw you that you would have my soul and you would lead it wherever you went. All these months without you, Bella, you have no idea how difficult it was for me." I watched as his face contorted in pain and his eyes closed tightly. I could feel the tears rolling quietly down my cheeks. He was really declaring himself to me? "The loneliness, the cold… I missed you so much. You're laugh, your kisses, everything about you. You, Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, are everything to me. You are my life, baby. You have my soul and all of me" His green orbs were boring into my surprised brown ones. "I love you."

I love you.

I love you.

He loves me.

Before he could say anything else my lips were glued to his and I was on top of him.

"Bella. That means…" He started but I cut him off with another searing kiss.

"That means I love you too, silly. I love you so much." It felt so good to say the words out loud. I knew deep down that I loved him long ago, but my stubborn brain refused to acknowledge such important information. Now, however, I knew. He was with me when I needed him. And believe me, I needed him. When he was not there I always felt something was missing. I was at home with my family and friends and I still felt that emptiness. But I realized that my true home was not a block of walls with a roof. It was him.

I was certain he was the one.

He was my soul mate.

"Really? You love me? Oh God." It was his turn to be on top of me, showering my body with languid kisses. "You have no idea how happy I am to hearing you say that, love. Say it again, please." I was so lost in his bright gaze and almost didn't feel the tip of his cock grazing my wet entrance. Almost.

"I love you." As the words fell from my lips he plunged deep into me and we both moaned at the feeling of being so deeply connected. It felt so natural being with him like this. Our bodies were fit like pieces of a puzzle and I knew that sensations like these, which struck me to my core, I could only find here – in his warm embrace.

"As I love you." He breathed into my mouth.

This time we took it slow.

We made love.

It wasn't frenzied and hurried. It was beautiful and emotional. Every thrust, every moan, every caress conveyed our love for each other. We spent the time discovering and exploring our bodies while proffering our love. We climaxed together; I looked in his eyes and held for dear life, he looked right back and reassured me it was forever.

The promise of forever didn't frighten me as it should.

It made me ecstatic.

It made me whole.

* * *

"Do you want breakfast?" His stomach growled right then. You have the right to be famished after you wrestled with the covers all the morning. I smiled and looked at the clock. It was almost one pm. "Well, it is more like brunch."

"I would gladly eat you again, but I suppose my stomach has other food in mind" He winked, I blushed. "I just need to go to the bathroom." He kissed me deeply, hopped out of the bed and strolled to the bathroom grabbing his black boxers on the way, his naked ass and rippled back in display. Good Lords. I shook my head.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"I love you." He blew me a kiss and closed the door.

This man loves me.

I shook my head again, put his pristine white shirt on and headed to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast.

I was barely there when, out of the blue, Edward let out a yelp, scaring the crap out of me. I ran towards the bathroom only to find him on the corner of the room, looking warily to the wall farther from him as if he could incinerate it with his glare. I giggled as I thought about the saying 'if looks could kill' and then burst out laughing when I remembered his scream – oh god, it was so girlish.

"Don't laugh at me. Kill it, Bella! Kill it!" I just laughed some more. "Bella!" He whined. Edward Cullen whined.

"Okay." I tried to contain my giggles but I couldn't. I just laughed again, clutching my belly because it was starting to hurt.

"You're making fun of me. Please stop. Can you just kill it already?" he grimaced and continued staring at the wall with a pained look.

When I was eventually able to speak clearly I turned to him.

"Okay. What's the problem here, Edward?" I started all business-like, teasing him some more. I loved his pissed off expression.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the wall. I approached it carefully. "Watch out, Bella!" He shouted making me jump.

"Fuck, Edward! You want me to die of a heart attack? Be quiet." I admonished him amusingly.

I finally reached the wall and studied it so I could find the source of this turmoil. The only thing I could see, however, was a tiny spider and nothing else. "Edward? Are you sure it is…?" Oh Lord. Don't tell me… I burst out laughing again. He was afraid of a spider. Of all the things… "Edward" I managed to say through my loud cackles. "is this spider the enemy?"

He seemed horrified by my lack of concern. "Bella, that's disgusting! And it bites, you know? It venomous! Get rid of it!" He shrieked.

I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and killed the insect. I couldn't help but tease him by putting the paper in front of his face which only made him leave the room. Still giggling, I put the paper on the toilet and flushed it before heading for the kitchen again where Edward probably was. I entered expecting to see his beautiful features but the kitchen was deserted. Strange.

"Bella." A quiet voice whispered in my ear.

"Aaaahhh!" I ran to the other side of the room. My heart was beating wildly as I faced him. He smiled devilishly, standing there leaning on the wall only in his boxers. So good. It was mouthwatering.

"Bella." He breathed. "What's the problem, darling?" I watched mesmerized as his stance changed. He was ready to hunt. And I was the prey.

"No p-problem-m." I stuttered. There was a part of my brain that was aware I had to run, but the other part, a bigger part was still dazed by his other-worldly looks.

"Are you sure? You weren't afraid of the spider but I can see you're afraid of me. I bite, you know? But I am not venomous. And you sure as hell won't get rid of me." He repeated his words form earlier as he rounded the table and my instinct kicked in so I stepped away from him.

We were running and screeching around the apartment and I was hit by an odd feeling of déjà vu. I remember the last time we've done this. And I also remembered how it ended but I quickly dismissed the thoughts.

We ended up on the bedroom again, just like months ago. We were both breathing heavily and I couldn't help but look at his growing erection, indicating he was as turned on by this as I was. He came after me and I jumped on the bed to escape but his strong hand locked on my ankle. "Aahh! Let me go!" I shouted uselessly because he was pinning me down giving me no chances of escaping.

He kissed me forcefully, thrusting his tongue in my mouth and enveloping in his amazing scent. "I think you deserve to be thoroughly punished, Bella." The sense déjà vu stroked me again as his words reverberated in the room. If I remembered correctly now it was time to hear the strident haunting song of the telephone…

As on cue, the phone rang.

* * *

**Thank you.**

**REVIEW, please. I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	19. Chapter 19

**This story will have just a few chapters more.**

**I apologize for the late update.**

**As usual, I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**Tuxa28**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Together

**BPOV**

My heart was bouncing in my chest. My eyes were wide with fear. My hands shook as I reached for the source of the annoying ring – my telephone. Edward was by my side. His warm hand rubbed little circles on my left shoulder. I looked up at him. He reassured me with a nod and a sweet kiss on my sweaty cheek.

The song came to a stop when I finally had the phone in my trembling fingers. I gulped audibly and felt Edward tightened his grip on my flesh. _You can do it._ I put the phone next to my ear a muttered a tiny hello.

"Bella! I swear to God I have gained some white hairs since I marked your number. What took you so long? I dialed your mobile phone number but it is turned off. " It was Alice's voice. I breathed a sigh of relief – everything was okay. I felt Edward relax behind me.

"Sorry, Alice. We were just…" I tried to make an excuse. What were we doing anyway? Oh, he was chasing me. I blushed. "We were…" I trailed off. I had no idea what to say. My mind was blank. I turned to Edward for help.

He raised his eyebrows at me as if silently asking if I couldn't do better than that. I just stuck my tongue at him.

"You were doing what? Wait. We?" I could hear her brain working for answers.

I felt his hands unbuttoning the white shirt and stroking the swells of my breasts. I tried unsuccessfully to hold the soft moan that was building in my throat.

It seemed to strike her. "Oh Hell. I interrupted something, didn't I?" I heard her muffled giggle. "I forgot you were with him. Sorry." I knew she was far, far from sorry. That little bitch. Evil pixie.

"Yeah, you sound really ashamed, Alice." I replied sarcastically. "What do you want?" I snapped. Now that the fear was gone, I was actually rather pissed. She was a cockblocking devil. Ugh. "I hope it's important." His strong, long fingers had managed to open all the buttons. His hands roamed my upper body. He caressed my stomach and pinched my aching nipples. I bit my lip to hold a whimper.

"It is important!" She said defensively. "I wanted to tell you that we were trying the bridesmaid's dresses next Saturday and we'll go shopping after."

Edward laced his arms around my waist. His luscious lips trailed a path of feather kisses on my neck and shoulder. I shivered. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"You called me to say that?! It's a week from now, for Christ's sake!" I spat at her. "You could have called me tomorrow when I wasn't occupied…" Edward was now sucking on my neck and his hands were grazing my breasts. I put my hand in the speaker and turned to the gorgeous naked man next to me. "I'm talking to your sister." I hissed, waving the phone in front of his face.

He simply grinned and I felt the phone being taken from me. I looked at his hand and he pushed the red button effectively ending the conversation. "Not anymore."

"Edward, you… you just shut the phone on her face! Where are you manners?" His boyish smile told me he wasn't worried in the least.

"Well, she knows that I am quite… selfish. I don't really like to share. I want you all for me."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about that? Don't go all cavemen on me now, please. I don't – Ah!"

In one fluid movement he lunged at me and grabbed me by the waist before he threw me over his shoulder. "Ahh! Put me down!" I could only see his legs and butt. I smacked his right cheek. "Put me down!" I smacked his perfect ass again. "Edward!"

He just laughed and started walking. "I don't think so. I rather enjoy the view." He placed a wet lingering kiss on my tight. I felt the goose bumps appear on my sensitive skin.

"Edward… please put me down." I felt his hand stroke my damp sex. I was so wet already.

"Oh fuck! You're dripping." I heard a sucking sound. Jesus. He's sucking his fingers.

Then I was lowered to the flat surface. I was on the kitchen counter. He gave me a passionate kiss, his tongue moving rhythmically with my own, his taste agonizingly sweet on my mouth.

The kiss ended far too soon, though.

"Hey!" I whined while he reached for the fridge.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked eyeing me innocently. Innocence my ass. He was teasing me. Well, two can play the game.

"I am. Can you make me a toast with strawberry jam?" He nodded without any comment. I knew he was slightly taken aback by my indifference to his teasing.

I hummed quietly and swung my legs as he prepared our meal. I watched blatantly his body while he worked. He was extremely good looking. I felt amazing with the knowledge that we were no longer friends and took the next step. I had no doubt he was it for me. We spent so much time in each other's company that if we moved in together the difference would be minimal. Yeah, and he really wants to move in with you… keep dreaming, Swan.

"Bella? Hello are you there?" Edward called.

"Hum? Sorry. I was just daydreaming, I guess." I answered.

"Here is you're toast, baby." He handed me a plate with the toast covered with the yummy red jam.

"Thanks." I grabbed the plate and took a bite. Delicious.

"Mmm… this is awesome…" I moaned with my eyes closed in pleasure. I heard his sharp intake of breath. Good.

Inwardly giggling, I continued making noises until I finished the toast. In the end, I licked my lips, shoved the plate into the sink and headed to the bedroom.

His arms turned me around and pushed me flush to his chest. I laughed and yelped. He helped me lock my ankles around his waist so I could be at eye level with him.

His lips touched mine briefly.

I could feel the atmosphere in the room changing rather abruptly. The light mood was gone. He lowered me to the bed softly, reverently. His warm hand grasped mine and I gazed at him. He was looking at our entwined hands with an expression of deep concentration and I reveled in the male perfection he was. I admired the way his brow furrowed. His lips were pouty and oh-so kissable.

He finally met my gaze and I flushed under his scrutinizing stare. A heavy silence permeated the room, the energy flying between us leaving me breathless.

He was the first to speak.

"I have something to ask you." He moved his gaze to our fingers again. His palm was slightly damp, sweaty. Is he nervous?

"You can ask me anything." I watched him carefully. My mind was running. What got him so troubled?

"Bella feel free to say no to my question." Ugh. He didn't even ask and he is ready for a no.

He cleared his throat and looked at me square in the eyes, effectively dazzling me with his blazing green orbs. They showed his love, his desire but also mirrored his insecurity.

"I have been thinking about this for some time now but I don't seem to find the right moment. It doesn't matter though. The right moment is whenever we are together. I… Bella, would you move in me with me?"

Silence.

I searched for the humor in his eyes. He was probably just messing with me.

His impassive and tense expression denied my later thoughts.

I was stunned. He really wanted me to…

I heard his heartbroken voice.

"It's okay, I understand if you don't…" I cut him off.

"Yes. Of course I want."

"You do?" His voice held hope now. His eyes were bright and alive with emotion.

"Nothing would make me happier." I smiled at him and the intense heated kiss he gave me told me nothing would make him happier too.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm terribly sorry for the milion years late update. **

* * *

Chapter 20

Tears

**BPOV**

Edward was softly stroking my belly. His hands moved in a soothing motion, drawing random patterns on my pale skin. I was still high, the remnants of our lovemaking and the idea of living with this wonderful man still fresh in my mind - I was definitely in cloud nine.

His right hand brushed my side and I giggled – tickles. He repeated the movement, this time with both hands. His fingers stroked me as he was playing the piano.

"Edward…" I warned with my eyes closed, my lips in a tiny, playful smile.

"You're really ticklish, you know?" he laughed softly. His laugh was deep and masculine. Delicious.

"I know. And you Mister, seem to take too much advantage of my weakness." I replied, opening my eyes to watch his expression.

"I do not take advantage of women. I am a gentleman, Miss." He feigned hurt by putting his right hand on his heart. "You offend me."

I giggled again. He gave me a lopsided grin – the one that turned my insides too mush. This time was no exception.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me softly, almost if I was breakable and reveled in all the love emanating from that kiss. His lips brushed mine one more time… twice and a last time before he sighed.

He got up and stretched while I marveled at the rippling of his muscles. He put his boxers on and started picking up his clothes so he could get dressed. I sighed too and he turned to me.

"I should go." His tone was apologetic and undeniably sad. I watched him glance at the clock. "It's almost four and I promised my dad I would help him moving some things for my mum. She wants to make some adjustments in the house again." He rolled his eyes. Her mother's adjustments were probably a usual occurrence. "Sorry." He finished with a remorseful look.

Did he think I would be mad for letting him go? I would like him to stay but it's not like I can forbid him to see his family or force him to be my prisoner. Which wouldn't be at all bad… having him all for me every second of the day…

"No problem, silly." I wrapped the sheets around me and leaned to give him a kiss. "I have had you enough." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh it is like that? Now that the fun is over, I can finally go? You don't want my services anymore?" He feigned hurt and smiled at the same time.

"Oh shut up and just go." I swatted his arm playfully. He pouted in response. I had to laugh at him – he was too adorable.

I watched him get dressed – rather sad to have his body covered, I might add – and after we said our goodbyes I found myself alone in my entangled sheets.

The week passed quickly. I didn't see Edward but we spoke with each other every day during his breaks and sent messages with silly lovesick innuendos. Ah love is a beautiful confusion.

Saturday arrived and I spent the day with Alice and Rose as we searched for the perfect dresses. We eventually found them and they were stunning. They were pink – a beautifully innocent pale pink – and were strapless and fell a little above the knee. We managed to find the right shoes to and I had to suck it up when I saw the size of the heels. I would probably die on that deathtrap. But it was for Rose and it was her happy day, so I would make an exception.

After shopping some more we stopped to have lunch and all of us ate a big succulent hamburger with chips. Even Rose didn't care stating Emmet would help her burn the calories – we made her shut up right after. During the meal they made me spill all the "juicy stuff", as they called it, and the conversation led us to a topic I thought I had forgotten when in fact it was just on the back of my mind.

"You should talk to him, Bella. I had no idea you didn't know of this yet." Rose muttered apologetically looking at what was probably my dumbstruck face. I was completely shocked.

"Yeah. Rose is right. This is a serious matter and he should have told you a long time ago. Even if you weren't his girlfriend then, you were his best friend. He had no right…" Alice was interrupted.

"You know that's not true. He finds it difficult to talk about what happened."

"So that was what all that fuss was about all those months ago. During the dinner… when Emmet…" I trailed off.

"Yes. You have to understand how much you changed him, Bella. He hasn't been this happy for a long time. He has had no relationships since that bitch…" Alice was mad now. She didn't like that Tanya character. I didn't like her too. In fact, if she ever crosses my path, I think I'll just lunge at her. Ugh.

"He really loves you. He lights up every single time you're mentioned. It gets ridiculously annoying after a while." Rosalie commented with a wide grin.

"Okay. I'll speak to him then."

And that's the decision that led me here. I called Edward and told him to come to see me. We were on my balcony enjoying the silence of the night, each other's company and a glass of red wine. I was on his lap while he was rubbing circles on my arm. There was no time like the present to talk to him about that.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He was distracted.

"Alice told me something today. About you." I approached carefully.

"Oh really?" I had his interest now. "What was it?"

"Well…" I swallowed hard. "It is about your past. It's about… Tanya." I ended in a whisper.

I watched his reaction and the different emotions that crossed his face. Shock. Hurt. Fear. Anger. And some others I couldn't really point out. I stood up and leaned on the railing always staring at his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was hurt. How could he hide this from me? I love him… He is my best friend, the one I can trust with my life… why…

"Why didn't I tell you?" He got up too and started pacing. "Why didn't I tell you? What was I supposed to say?" He was raising his voice – something I never thought he was capable of as he was always cool and collected. "Did you want me to say 'Hey look I had a girl once that dumped me when I asked her to marry me. And it also happened that she was carrying my child and she killed him."? Is that what you wanted me to say?" His breathing was uneven and he looked like he was about to cry. He was probably remembering what happened at that time and I felt horrible for bringing it up like that. I heard him taking a deep breath probably trying to calm himself.

I looked at the ground. Tears flooded my vision – his story was heartbreaking. But that wasn't the principal reason why I was crying. I was crying because he had never spoken to me in that tone. It made me weak and I didn't like it. It reminded me of them and what they almost did to me when I was so vulnerable.

"Sorry. I didn't know…" My voice was barely audible. I was shaken because of his sudden outburst.

"Of course you didn't know! I don't usually talk about my stupid love life to some ignorant stranger that happens to pass, you know? I actually keep it for the important people in my life." He almost spitted. Oh… This is not my Edward…

His words were knife stabbing my heart. I never knew words could hurt that much but I guess I was utterly mistaken. How could he say that I was a stranger? How could he say I wasn't important? I mean… I thought I was… maybe… maybe I was wrong all this time. But he said he loved me, didn't he?

I was suddenly seeing red and I needed to be alone. Without him. If we stayed like this for much longer we will probably just end saying more nasty things that neither of us want to hear for sure. We were both not thinking straight and this would only end badly. So instead of yelling at him and make the situation worse, I spoke in a soft voice.

"Edward, could you please leave?" I asked. His eyes were wide as saucers as he probably just realized what he said.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like…" I couldn't let him finish though. I wanted none of his explanations and he had made his point clear.

"I said go. Please." The tears continued streaming down my face. I looked at him and he was stepping closer, his hand reaching for me. I took a step back and I saw the agony my gesture caused by his crestfallen expression. "Please." I repeated. He withdrew his hand and I watched fascinated as the tears left a wet trail on his cheeks. They said 'I'm sorry' as they fell incessantly off his emerald green eyes. The green was bright, alive from the crying but the eyes themselves held an indescribable sentiment. One I didn't have the strength to discover.

He gazed at me for a beat before turning on his heel and marching out of the balcony. I waited until I heard the front door closing and then slumped on the floor. I cried, sobbed and trembled almost incoherently. I had no idea how much time had passed but my constant shivers told me I should get up and go inside. After some more time my legs actually found their function and I was being led to my bed. Without bothering to put on my pyjamas, I dove into the covers where I cried until I drifted off, extremely exhausted because of the intense events of the day.

That night I dreamt of their scary faces, something I haven't done in a while. And, for the first time since my relationship with Edward started growing, I felt alone.

Truly alone.

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts? I want to hear it all.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tuxa28**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yep. I am alive.**

**And I'm really sorry for being away for so long.**

**Tuxa xx**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

Ending Things The Right Way

**BPOV**

I honestly don't know how I can produce tears anymore. Between staring stupidly at the walls and curling myself in a ball, I had cried a lot. I glanced at the mirror in the bathroom and cringed as I saw my face. I looked awful. Hideous. My eyes were red-rimmed from all the waterworks and the lack of sleeping and their usually lively brown colour was faded. There I was. On the cold white tiles of the floor. I haven't spoken with anyone except Alice who called me asking how the conversation went. I said it was too complicated to explain over the phone, asked her to give me some time alone and that I didn't need anything. The truth was I actually needed something. Someone. I needed him.

He has become an essential part of my life and I can't even recall the memories of the times when he wasn't here – I keep remembering our moments together. The way his laugh makes his green eyes light up. How his voice is a little groggy when he wakes up but the velvet tone of it never fades. The feelings his kisses evoke in me… oh… Edward. I missed him so much. I missed his arms around me and his tender words whispered at my ear. I missed lying with him at night. I just needed him so much. These thoughts just brought a new round of tears.

"_Why didn't I tell you? What was I supposed to say?"_ I remembered his voice rising and my disbelief at the situation. "_Did you want me to say 'Hey look I had a girl once that dumped me when I asked her to marry me. And it also happened that she was carrying my child and she killed him."? Is that what you wanted me to say?"_

He sounded so angry I wondered if he has really gotten over the pain she caused him. That bitch. I would hunt her down if I ever found out where she is. I can't understand why someone would kill her own child or why did she left Edward, the most loving and caring man in this planet. What do you I know anyway? Didn't I just let him go last night because of some ugly words that slipped?

I sobbed quietly and hugged my legs in a protective stance.

I wondered what he was doing right now. He was probably at home. He looked so heartbroken after he realized what he said. I know he shouldn't have said that words but… could I really blame him? After all, maybe he wasn't prepared to tell me about that particular episode of his past and I just brought up the topic out of nowhere. He was taken aback by my words because they were completely unexpected. He simply had overreacted and I didn´t give him a moment to redeem himself.

In a swift move I was on my feet.

"Oh…" Everything was a blur. My head was spinning. I gripped the sink for support and waited until I was sure I would walk on my feet without falling flat on the ground. Well, it would only be one of many, however, now wasn't the best moment to break something or pass out – I had to get _my_ man back.

The thought made me smile. _My man_. He was mine now. Just like I was his. There was no doubt in my mind of that fact. If I needed any more confirmation, my misery, last night after Edward left, would clearly suffice.

We have passed so many wonderful moments together. I looked back, to my past and all I saw was Edward. If I looked ahead, into my future, I couldn't come up with anything that didn't include his presence at my side. I loved him and… deep down, I knew he loved me back.

The memoirs flooded my brain.

"_Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Are you Miss Swan?" He had greeted me that first day with that combusting crooked smile of his. I still remember how wet I was that day – it was embarrassing._

_The night of the disco… he was so hot and his words stirred feelings inside me that I had never dreamt of. "Can you feel what you do to me, angel?" he had kissed my neck. "I want you so badly right now. I need to feel you baby." _

"_Are you okay, Bella? I'm sorry; I can't rein my fucking emotions when I'm with you, Bella. I just get lost in the sensations of your body glued to mine… did I hurt in the shower or yesterday?" I had lost myself in the honesty of his eyes that morning._

_The "I love you", the shared moments, all the support he gave me. I would never forget that. And I also couldn't bear to live without those precious little moments. _

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the second time. This woman wasn't the same one from minutes ago. This one has a determined look on her face and her eyes, despite being puffy from the crying, shine and held hope. I smiled wider.

I wanted him back.

I would have him back.

With that thought in my mind I grabbed my car keys, slipped on my shoes, attempted to fix my hair and didn't even bother to put on new clothes – my wrinkled ones would do just fine. I opened the door ready to bolt to the park and get to his house as fast as possible. What I saw, however, stopped me dead on my tracks and my mouth fell open in surprise.

I was looking right into the tired green eyes of Edward Cullen.

He was staring at me, his eyes so intense that I felt naked under his gaze. I stared incredulously at the man that won my heart and would forever hold my soul. His clothes were as wrinkled as mine, his hair was a riot of bronze and the dark skin under his eyes told me he had slept as poorly as me. But he was still the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on.

_And he was mine._

I walked to him and before I had time to blink, I was in his arms and he was holding me tightly, burying his face in my hair. I hugged him back forcefully, trying to convey my love for him in this simple gesture.

After some time lost in our embrace and the feeling of each other's bodies, Edward stepped back and looked at me, his emerald eyes bright.

"I want – no, I _need_ to apologise to you, Bella. I didn't mean what I said. I was a complete idiot. I ne-" I interrupted him with a hard, smoldering kiss. He kissed me back passionately. I broke the kiss first, gasping for air.

I looked at him adoringly. "Let's go inside." I took his hand in mine and led him to my apartment. I shut the door behind me and turned around to face him. "Okay now we can speak freely. Let's do this on the couch." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled and shook my head, reading the double meaning of my words. We went to the living room and sat on the couch facing each other. I hugged my knees as I waited for him to speak.

"As I was saying before, I need to apologise to you because my behavior was idiotic." He ran his hand through his hair, searching for the words. I watched him, mentally reveling in the feeling that he was here with me again. He spoke again. "What I had with Tanya was something I called love at the time because I didn't know any better then." He looked right into me like he was saying I was his love and this time he knew exactly what that entailed. I internally squealed. I knew he loved me but I couldn't exactly wrap my head around it yet so it never failed to make me swoon each time he said it or showed it.

"We were young and we were fools." He continued. "Everyone said we were such a wonderful couple and we eventually found ourselves living a perfect relationship. No discussions, lots of sex, no problems. Now I know why we didn't argue with each other. We didn't talk at all, we just had our personal issues but when we were together we just pretended it didn't exist and that seemed fine to me." He was looking ahead now, his eyes far glazed like he was living it all over again. "I thought she was it for me. I was so high on her, I wanted her forever and I bought the ring. I was going to ask her to marry me. I prepared the speech, the place; every little thing was taken care of meticulously. I took me sometime to work up the balls to ask her and during that time our relationship started to fall apart but both of us refused to accept it. We blamed it on the final exams, on being too tired... When we were together it was basically about sex – we were almost fuck-buddies."

He smiled sadly, the words falling effortlessly of his lips as if they were there begging to be free for a long time.

"Then I finally decided to solve all the problems and ask her the million dollar question. She had been acting strangely for some days and I thought my surprise would make her happy. We had dinner together and I took her to a luxurious boat I rented for that night. I knelt in front of her and was about to ask when she started crying hysterically. At first I thought she was just surprised and emotional because she knew what I was about to say. But then she started to speak. The words rushed and anguished. She told me how she had found another person and was seeing him and how she had got rid of the baby. She had been carrying _my_ baby and I had no fucking idea. She made an abortion as soon as she found out – she had been pregnant for almost two months."

He looked at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"As you can imagine I was devastated and it was long before I could actually move forward. I never heard of her after that night, up until recently. You must remember…"

"Oh… the night we had dinner with your family…" I remember perfectly how he acted. I understand it now. Emmet's comment… "A lucky woman…"

He laughed humorlessly. "That's what set me off more that night. I had spoken to her the week before and it was really difficult to digest all the pain that re-opened scars. And Emmet had to use the lucky woman expression… It was what she used to call herself because she was with me. After we separate I start to think every woman was like her and had bad intentions. I simply had one night stands or casual encounters but… then you came into my life. You were different and I discovered what real love is with you." He took my hand between his and kissed my palm. My skin tingled from the contact. "So here I am pouring my heart to you and begging for forgiveness for being such a jackass. I love you."

He looked at me imploringly.

"Edward, you were forgiven the second I saw you in the corridor."

His smile was dazzling as he leaned in to kiss me sweetly.

We were okay again.

* * *

**Last Chapter. One epilogue more to go.**

**A huge thank you to everyone that reads and supports me.**

**Review.**

**Tuxa xx**


End file.
